Diary of a London Call Boy
by whatifimnotthehero
Summary: This is an AU non magic Snarry fic. Slightly inspired by Secret Diary of a Call Girl. Harry is working as a call boy when Lucius Malfoy hires him as a date at his New Years party for a friend.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Secret Diary of a Call Girl or am I profitable from either. etc**

"_The first thing you should know about me is that I'm a whore."_

The summer that he turned 18, Harry had left his relatives home in Surrey and set out to make his own life in London. After years of abuse and no reprieve he'd left school and runaway. He was tired of slaving away for hours in the summer and being starved and beaten for no reason other than being born. Often he wished they would have just dropped him off at an orphanage because maybe then he would have felt unwanted, but at least not by the hand of his own flesh and blood. He was really appreciative to have had a place to call home and a roof over his head, but you know when you're not wanted, even small children knew when they weren't wanted. It also didn't help when you had a family that felt the need to constantly remind you of such things.

Things weren't all bad though because not long after turning eleven his relatives sent Dudley to Smeltings and Harry just continued on in public school. That was the year he met Ron Weasley, and they became quick friends. His family treated Harry lovely when he got to spend time there. His mother, Mrs. Weasley, was always doting over the state of him and trying to feed him. Later on in the school year the pair made another close friend in Hermione Granger who had just moved to their school. Her parents were dentists and were nice enough, they never really spent much time at Hermione's house. Ron's house was the usual spot they went to spend time, that is when Harry could manage to get away from his relatives.

The summer he turned 18 he was in London working at a shop when a man, named Evan, had approached him and asked him about becoming an escort and if he would be interested in the idea of it. He had brushed off the idea most adamantly when Evan had first proposed it. Then he had lost his job at the shop due to downsizing and he came across the card again and gave Evan a call. A few months later and he was well on his way to becoming a seasoned veteran.

Things that clients asked for usually varied from full blow sex to just playing the date. Sometimes clients would hire him for the entire night which could make things really interesting or really boring. He really enjoyed his work, he got to make his own hours and the money was good, but it wasn't about the money. No, he had come into quite the inheritance about a month after his 18th birthday from his parents. The only problem was having to keep the secrets from his friends. It was hard of course, but things were better this way. London, was a great place for his type of work as well, it was large and always changing and it offered a certain source anonymity that the job required. He didn't know what he would do if Ron or Hermione found out or Ron's family. He feared they wouldn't be as accepting as he hoped they might.

He told everyone that he worked nights stocking shelves in a store it was boring and there was no need for an explanation. It also explained all the times he was busy when his friends managed to have plans he couldn't come along to. And on the rare chance that one of his clients invited him away for a weekend or a holiday he didn't even mention it until he was home. They soon grew used to the idea of him disappearing for a few days at a time and then telling them of his adventures when he came home. It had become part of the routine of their friendship, they didn't ask too many questions and he didn't answer too many.

On New Years Eve he was hired out for the entire night by a posh businessman as a date for a colleague. Things like this could go one of two ways he would be welcomed by his intended recipient or he would sit all night being ignored by said recipient. Either way he was due two thousand pounds in return. Not exactly how he wanted to spend New Years Eve but there was money in it and hopefully someone he would add to his regulars list. His instructions were to dress smartly and to show up on time. Simple enough.

Harry showed up at the St. James and did his best to look as though he was supposed to be there and like he wasn't hired to be there. Male escorts were a lot better at blending than their female counterparts, and if you were charming enough most people forgot any questions they might have had. He took the lift up to the large penthouse style room that he was instructed to show up at and knocked on the door. He was greeted by a cater waiter and then Lucius Malfoy himself.

"Ah, you must be Severus' _date_," Lucius said shaking his hand.

"Yes, I am Thomas," he said letting his work name slide off his tongue without fault.

"Severus, come your date is here!" Lucius said joyously receiving a scowl, which led Harry to believe he was not invited with his intended date's knowledge.

"Lucius, I cannot believe you," Severus sneered.

"It's was meant with good intentions. Everyone deserves a kiss on New Years."

"It's a silly tradition," Severus scowled darkly.

"So is your self inflicted celibacy," Lucius mocked. "Thomas here is meant to be your date under the highest form of discretion. So enjoy the company."

"If I must, he is half my age."

"Enjoy the view then," Lucius said lightly before heading over to greet more guests.

Harry watched the exchanged with amusement, he was meant to be as a surprise. He wasn't sure how he would be received by his intended seeing as the man seemed to be quite cross with the idea of him. Harry did enjoy a challenge though.

"Come along if you must. We might as well look as though we enjoy each other's company," Severus said sharply.

"No one will believe I'm your date if you behave so coldly to me," Harry pointed out.

"You're half my age, no one will believe anyway. I don't exactly have a lot of dates."

"You could say you're my sugar daddy," Harry teased receiving an indignant look.

Harry spent the first part of the evening being nothing short of ignored by Severus. The man would introduce him as his date if asked by a colleague or a fellow party guest, and Harry would smile and introduce himself, but that was the extent of their relationship. He quickly picked up that it wasn't just him that received the coldness of Severus' nature, but most people in general were wary of him. He was cold and snarky and most people were put off by him and only ventured near to say hello. Although, Harry saw that the more whisky that Severus imbibed the less uptight he became. He caught his biggest break when he followed Severus outside to a surprisingly empty balcony. The man offered him a cigarette and a light without a word in which he accepted.

"I'm surprised you took a cigarette, you've been nursing the same drink all night. I know most people don't notice do they? Or they don't speak up. It's just part of my job to notice things," He blathered on.

"I try not to drink on the job, makes me sloppy," Harry smiled softly.

"How does one become an…escort?" Severus said broaching the topic carefully.

"It doesn't matter what you call me. Escort, hooker, prostitute, whore. I don't care, they're all just semantics in the end," he shrugged. "But to answer your question it kind of found me I guess."

"How so?"

"My manager saw me one day and gave me his card. I wasn't interested at first, but then I lost my job and found his card, and well here we are."

"So you're doing it for the money then?"

"No, I'm doing it because I enjoy sex and money is hardly an issue I have a rather large inheritance from my parents."

"What do they think about your choice of career?"

"They're dead," He said sipping the champagne in his hand.

"I'm sorry," Severus said quietly.

"Don't be I was one, I hardly knew them."

"Nevertheless," he replied throwing back his whisky and gesturing for the waiter to bring him another.

"So, what do you do?"

"Medical research."

Harry wasn't surprised that Severus was talkative with him, more often than not the people who hired him hired him for company rather than sex. A cuddle here, a night out there, he couldn't complain. Severus may not have hired him but the results were consistent enough. There was something different though something about Severus drew him in and he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was. He would willingly admit that he was attracted to Severus even if it proved to unprofessional. Not mixing work and play was one of the first rules of becoming an escort. So, naturally he pushed it out of his mind like any other professional in his area would do and turned his attention back to Severus.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Secret Diary of a Call Girl etc. **

Harry was more than aware of the looks that the other guests had been casting them for most of the evening and how no one had come to ask Severus about his young companion. He could see how weary people around the older man, and that no one other than Lucius had approached them all night. Severus seemed to be a formidable man and they stayed out of his path. He had a reputation, the kind of reputation that took a lifetime to lay the groundwork of. It made the mystery of who the older man really was even more interesting and Harry loved a good mystery. He really could see that some of the guests might even be scared of him. What had Severus done to instill such a grandiose sense of fear in his peers, and why did it affect everyone except Lucius Malfoy?

"Why are people so afraid of you," Harry asked curiously.

"Are they? I don't even notice at this point."

"So why?" Harry pushed on.

"I have a not so pleasant past. When I was younger and full of anger I got mixed up in some stuff I shouldn't have. I am also not known to be the nicest man in the world. I have little tolerance for ignorance. Some might say that I am a cruel man," Severus said slightly amused. "I assure you I find little pleasure in it, I just find less pleasure in my peers."

People seemed to cast him even more apologetic glances the more the night went on. When Severus excused himself to use the restroom one brave soul decided to approach him at the food table while he was replacing his glass of champagne with a glass of sparkling cider. The man looked to be about the same age as Severus maybe a few years younger and Harry knew he was going to try to hit on him before he even opened his mouth. He determined that the best way to deal with it was to try and avoid the situation altogether. Normally he wouldn't mind playing the game, but not tonight, it just wasn't the right time. He was too enamored with Severus to play games with some twat who had, had too much to drink at a party. Quickly grabbing his drink he retreated back to his and Severus' little corner of the balcony.

He lit a cigarette and waited on his date to return to him. He could see the man speaking in hushed tones with Lucius Malfoy about something, something that probably consisted of telling the man off for hiring an escort. It didn't seem as though he was ashamed to have been given Harry, but he wasn't pleased with being undermined. He knew that Severus was a proud man and Lucius had crossed some sort of line that pride had previously set. He wished that Severus was a bit more readable. He could read the things that were on the outside he just couldn't piece together why. Typically his clients were open books without ever meaning to be.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Severus' silky voice asked invaded his thoughts.

"Ah, no sorry," Harry fumbled over his words.

"Where were we?"

"Nowhere in particular."

"So what are the requirements for your field of work then?" Severus continued on his string of questions.

"Some would say things like charm, patience, stamina, and well a sizable asset," Harry winked.

"Indeed," Severus replied with a hint of amusement.

"Would you like to get out of here?" Harry asked surveying the crowd.

"I wouldn't be averse to such an idea. I'll get our coats shall I?" he asked receiving a nod in reply.

After Severus gave the slip to Lucius they found themselves wandering down a street that seemed to be laced with drunken celebrators. Everyone coming together to face the new years together. Midnight was still roughly two hours away and with all of the shops closed for the holiday they gave up on finding an open shop in which to buy coffee and headed back to the hotel. They opted out of going back to the party and headed to Severus' suite instead. He took his coat off and tossed it on the back of the chair and sat on the bed while Severus was busy looking through the various drawers and desks in search of a room service menu.

"Not quite how I imagined spending the new year," Severus said pulling out the menu from one of the drawers next to the mini fridge.

"Hopefully I'm an improvement from your previous plans," Harry teased.

"Leaps and bounds," he said handing him the menus. "Order whatever you like, it's on Lucius' tab."

After ordering a very expensive tray of chips and pizza that they shared they found themselves watching television. They were both sprawled across the bed, and Harry found it funny that even Severus' closest of friends had probably never seen the man relaxed. He even felt like if the man were to get completely pissed he'd still be calm and composed. He was very in control of who he is was and had a very good handle on how others perceived him. He kind of envied the man, but he knew there was way more than what met the eye in this situation. Once you got the hang of it people seemed to be so easy to pick apart, but not in this case. Severus' guard was up and wasn't about to be let down.

Severus wasn't an attractive man by today's standards, but Harry found him handsome in a completely untraditional way. He had pale skins that he was sure would be translucent if you held his arm up in the sunlight. He was thin, but he could tell that underneath the layers the man was in shape. He had a body that any man could envy. He had long black hair that was tied back with a black band which matched his all black attire. Who could blame the man for dressing entirely in black when it suited him so well. He had black eyes that could pierce through even the toughest of exteriors. Not to mention how intelligent he was, and how he didn't babble on about things that didn't matter or were uninteresting. Harry found himself hanging on the man's every word.

"So you don't have a family, but what about your friends? How do you explain this to them?" Severus continued to probe.

"Mostly, they're away at University, and when they're home I clear as much of my schedule as I can for them. They think I work nights at a shop."

"And I imagine being an heir explains away any money or expenses."

"It's a good enough excuse, but I haven't really spent a penny of it except to buy my flat in London. I've never really had a home and that's all I really wanted out of it."

"I can relate I'm afraid. The money is a nice security net but it doesn't make up for not having a family."

"Yeah, I agree," Harry sighed.

"Do you not worry about getting a client that is rough, or abusive?"

"It's part of the job and usually we call the agency and we have a system set up. It's not a full proof plan, but if something feels wrong from the start I usually just leave," he shrugged.

"Just to be clear, I have no intentions of sleeping with you tonight," Severus said suddenly.

"I had of course pieced that much together, not everyone I'm hired by does sleep with me."

"What are your top three type of jobs then?" Severus asked quickly.

"There's what I like to call the BFE which is the boy friend experience. It's all the pros of having a relationship without the commitment. It's usually a date, a chat, a fuck and a cuddle. Sometimes without the fuck," Harry explained. "Two would just be sex, full blown sex with or without kinks. And third are usually lonely guys who just want a bit of company and a chat. Maybe an evening out."

"So would you ever give it up?" Severus fished further.

"If I met the right guy and I fell in love with him I definitely would."

"Can you, have you dated anyone while working this job?"

"No, I don't think it would be fair to them. Which kind of complicates the falling in love bit. I mean there are some guys that would be okay with it, but it would just blur the lines I think," Harry thoughtfully replied.

"Have you ever fallen for a client?" Severus asked and Harry thought he saw a brief flash of something behind the man's eyes.

"That would be breaking the cardinal rule," he said lightly.

"Which is?"

"Don't fall in love with the client. It's hard for some escorts to do when they first start out. Most of the clients are so nice and they treat you well, but then you have to remember you're being paid to be there," he answered matter-of-factly.

The only problem with the cardinal rule was what were you supposed to do when someone had started to blur the lines for you? He found himself slightly enamored with Severus and he tried to shut down any of those kinds of thoughts before they surfaced, but it didn't change how he was starting to feel. The further the night progressed the more caught up in the web he had started to fall into he became. He'd never of course say anything of the sort to Severus, because well the man may seem interested in him, but after all it was another job and from their introduction if the man had his way he would have never been hired in the first place. Things were starting to get complicated, he wouldn't say love, but he didn't think that Severus would be someone he'd like to spend time with outside the 'workplace.' Whether the man felt the same was to be a mystery.

Before he knew it the clock started ringing in the new year, and he could hear the cheers of various people on the streets and around them. Severus suggested a New Year's kiss was in order and when their lips met he kind of felt the that little charge of electricity you get from kissing someone you really like. He continued to quell the feeling in his stomach and any thoughts that might come with it and accepted the glass of champagne that Severus had poured for him. The man stated he knew he didn't drink on the job, but it was New Years after all and a little celebration did seem to be in order.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews you guys! I hope you enjoyed this update. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Secret Diary of a Call Girl etc…**

At some point in the night Harry and Severus had both drifted off and Harry woke up slightly entangled in the sheets and each other. He sighed to himself as the midnight kiss floated back to him and he continued to tell himself it was just another job and that after they parted ways things would go back to normal and they would eventually forget about each other. He climbed out of the bed where Severus was still asleep and ran his hand through his hair. He put on a pot of the hotel coffee and padded into the large bathroom to have a quick shower. When he had finished and came out of the bathroom with only a towel on and another one drying his hair he noticed that the bed was empty and that Severus was on the phone with someone.

He picked up his pants and slid them on under his towel before dropping it and pulling on the white tshirt he had wore under his dress shirt. He finished drying his hair and Severus handed him one of the mugs of coffee that he had poured before heading into the bathroom. He could tell the drinks the man had the night before had caught up with him and the only answer was strong coffee, a big breakfast, and a hot shower. He picked up the discarded room service menus from the night before and ordered them both a large breakfast. After all it was free and he didn't think many shops would be open because of the holiday.

Severus came out of the bathroom the same way he went in: fully clothed. Harry had to admit he was curious to admire more of the man's creamy complexion, however Severus didn't seem to have the same thing on his mind. Severus poured himself another cup of coffee and nursed it before taking a seat in one of the rather plush chairs and pulling his shoes over so he could slide his feet inside.

"I don't know if you can stay, but I ordered us breakfast, after all it is one of the best cures for that hangover," Harry said breaking the silence.

"I can stay," Severus said curtly, which led Harry to smile slightly back at him.

A few days later Harry found himself still trying to forget Severus, he knew how to get to the man if he needed to. Lucius would more than likely offer any contact information and if not he was sure he could sway some lower level girl in the company to find out for him. He was breaking the number one rule in the handbook by falling for a client, but at the same time he felt fairly confident that he would never seen Severus again. That the feelings would dissipate with time. In the mean time he had busied himself with clients. When he was working it reminded him why he had started escorting to begin with, and that a client was a client. Once they left the false reality the four walls offered they were just a client and an escort. They would part ways and unless they were a regular Harry doubted he would see them again.

Today Harry found himself in the company of one of his favorite regulars. Mick was a famous footballer and loved the discretion that Harry offered to him. Like most of his regulars, Mick was married and had a family. He wasn't willing to be open with his sexuality and veiled it the best way he knew how, by marrying a beautiful woman and having children. Hiring an escort helped with the urges and it was viewed by most of his clients the proper alternative to a real affair. The only problem with Mick is that he was one of those clients that liked to think that he was the only client. Harry could have him eating out of the palm of his hand in a matter of minutes. Mick was also the type of client who liked to bring him gifts. Being a footballer Mick traveled a lot and he always brought Harry a small souvenir back with him.

"You're fucking beautiful lad," Mick breathed heavily and still tied to the bed.

"Part of the job description," Harry winked at him.

"Any chance you could untie me now?" Mick grinned up at him.

"What's in it for me?" Harry asked running a finger down Mick's muscled chest and abdomen.

"Well I might have a little surprise for you," he replied, throwing Harry a wide grin.

"Might?" Harry asked fingering the ties on Mick's wrists.

"You know I do lad," Mick laughed.

Harry untied Mick and found a small gift bag thrust into his hands. He was never much one for receiving gifts, but he enjoyed that Mick took the time to think of him. He pulled open the black shiny bag and pulled out a small snow globe of Manhattan. He grinned at Mick before he shook and watch snow fall down on the city. Mick explained how he had been meeting with American sponsors and saw it in one of the tourist shops and thought exclusively of him. He gave Mick a quick kiss before rolling out of bed and heading into the bathroom to shower and clean himself up. Mick was gone by the time he exited the bathroom, leaving a tip on the pillow for him, and a note saying he'd see him soon and to keep a space in his diary clear for him.

After finishing the job with Mick, Harry went downtown to the used bookstore. He found solace in the shelves and particularly enjoyed reading about the lives of others. He was sifting through the various shelves when he came across a book that caught his eye, or well the name on the book did. He picked up the rather thick book because the first name of the author was Severus and the last name was Snape. The book was some kind of medical journal and didn't have a picture of the author, but how could it not be him? He didn't know what compelled him to buy it, but he did.

After the bookstore he headed home to change and shower before his next appointment. Apparently he had scored a new client and a new client always meant the chance to gain a new regular. He had to make sure he was waxed and polished to the best of his ability and got dressed. Normally he would dress his best, but he had been instructed to dress in everyday wear, so he pulled on a black jumper and his favorite pair of jeans and his favorite pair of trainers. He brushed his hair and pulled on a beanie and his overcoat and headed outside. He caught a cab on the corner. For taxis he usually got a mini-cab on the way to an appointment and a black cab on the way home. Mini-cabs were terrible with directions but they were cheaper because more often than not they had no idea where they were going. Black cabs were a smoother trip but they liked to take the long way round and push up your fare.

"Royal Garden Hotel, Kensington," he said to the cab driver.

One of the stipulations of his working for the agency was the he only did out calls never in calls. Home was home and as always it was never okay to mix work and play. Another bonus was to make friends with at least one person who worked at various hotels throughout the city, the higher up in rank the better. This way any questions that might be asked were dismissed before anyone got suspicious.

He felt more than a little underdressed when he looked around so he breezed through the lobby; then hit the lifts before anyone even noticed that he was there. Fabulous but forgettable. He made his way to the top floor which said his client was more than loaded. He was overly familiar with every suite on the floor and when he arrived outside of his intended door, he knew whoever this client was he was more than likely high profile. He straightened his clothes and made sure everything was in place before pulling off his beanie and straightening his hair before knocking. There was quiet then footsteps and then none other than Severus pulled the door open.

"You," Harry said louder than he intended.

"Yes, very eloquent," Severus smirked. "Do come in."

"How did you find me?"

"I asked Lucius for the agency he used, asked for an escort named Thomas and booked you. I did try to reach you personally but that manager of yours refused to give me your number," Severus replied pulling a couple of beers out of the mini fridge.

"I don't drink on the job," Harry reminded him.

"You are not on the job. I only went through the agency because I could not reach you otherwise. The name Harry is not a lot to go on in a city as big as London."

"And why did you want to find me?"

"You are interesting and I want to know more of you. I hope I am not being too forward, but it seems as though you would like to know me as well?"

"I think that would be a correct assumption to make," Harry grinned.

**A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews you guys, I really appreciate them Any feedback really is appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Secret Diary of a Call Girl nor am I making any money from either etc..**

"I want to make it clear that I did not bring you here to sleep with you," Severus said insistently.

"It wouldn't matter if you did," Harry laughed. "You know you don't have to pay to talk to me, everyone else yes, but for you I'll make an exception. Well except this time."

"What's different about this time?"

"You went through the agency so Max will be expecting his 30 percent," Harry replied, then quickly added. "I made this weird didn't I? I swear I didn't mean to!"

"You did not make it weird, I understand completely," Severus said putting up a hand to stop Harry.

"Thank God," Harry sighed. "Let me have your phone and I'll program my number into it."

Harry couldn't believe he was seeing Severus again, and not in a client sort of way. The man was willing to pay his rate just so he could talk to him. Well it wasn't much different than last time except last time he was a like a surprise present from Lucius. He couldn't stop thinking of the older man, and here he was sought out by him. He had honestly thought he'd never see him again. He couldn't really register how glad he was to be able to see Severus again. The best part was that the man had wanted to see him again, that he had taken the effort to look him up and book him again just to see him. He'd never had anyone put so much effort into wanting to see him. His relatives usually pretended he didn't exist unless it was to take the time to berate him for even being brought into the world and reinforce how useless he was to them. Severus hadn't exactly expressed that sort of interest in him, but he could see himself dating the man in the future, and it wasn't like he would have to hide his career from him and lie about where he was going everyday. But he knew he was getting ahead of himself and tried to quell any of those kinds of thoughts until he knew the other man's intentions.

The man had brought loads of takeaway menus with him and Harry smiled at the idea and was glad that he didn't have anything planned after this. He could spend as much time as he wanted with Severus and not have to rush off to another client. He picked up the menus and started looking through them when he caught Severus smirking at him with a raised brow. He shrugged and continued sifting through the stack.

"A lot of menus," Harry commented finally.

"Yes, I didn't know what you liked so I thought it best to just have as much variety as possible. I hope you're free for more than the hour I booked," he replied.

"Of course I am. My schedule is completely clear," Harry grinned brightly.

"Order what you like it is my treat of course."

"What's your angle?" Harry blurted out before he could stop himself.

"What do you mean?"

"Your intentions? Like what is this?" Harry asked using his throwing his hands around the room.

"I thought my intentions were clear, but I suppose not," Severus said smoothly. "I like you, I like spending time with you which is very rare to find in another human being these days. I am very fond of solitude because of the general ignorance of those around me but you interest me. I suppose it is fair to say I am pursuing you."

"Pursuing?"

"Yes, I would like to take you on a proper date the next time that we meet if that is okay with you?"

"You do realize what my job is right? I'm a whore, I sleep with loads of men every week," Harry said earnestly.

"Yes, I have weighed the pros and cons, but someone like you is rare, special even, and I don't intend to let you slip through my fingers without trying," Severus answered quietly.

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. Severus' straightforward attitude was a surprise to him, he wasn't used to someone getting to the point and being truthful from the get go. He was used to dealing with married men, or men who weren't openly gay and lived lives shrouded in secrets and paid him greatly to keep those secrets. He had a feeling that if asked Severus anything he would be honest with him. He wasn't just going to say yes though, he needed to survey the situation and he also enjoyed being chased a little. It was nice to be wooed properly instead of being handed some money and fucked and out the door within the hour. He wanted to do this right, and he didn't want to come off as too eager. So he decided he would play it cool, but not too cool as to not give off any inkling of returning the way the other man felt. Harry still wasn't entirely sure that he wasn't dreaming the entire thing.

After spending the evening eating all the takeaway his heart desired and getting slightly tipsy, he decided it was one of the best nights of his life. Severus was so interesting to him, he asked him what he did at work and he explained how he developed new medicines, and worked on healthcare reforms in third world countries. He was a philanthropist who donated millions every year to help with those healthcare reforms and the education of children. He made sure to tell Harry he was in no way bragging and that most of those donations were done anonymously because after all he did have a reputation to keep up, which made Harry laugh. They ended the night by programming each other's numbers into the other's phone, and promised to meet again soon.

Harry couldn't help but to have a huge grin on his face as he hailed a taxi and headed home. When he finally made it home he collapsed onto the couch reeling in the events of the night. He grinned sleepily when he noticed the book by Severus lying on the coffee table. He picked it up and turned it over in his hands and thought maybe he would get Severus to sign it for him, surely the man would find some humor in that. Knowing that he had a client lined up for the following day he pulled himself up off the couch and into the bathroom to take a shower. He climbed into bed feeling more content than ever before. He really wished that Ron and Hermione were around to tell about meeting Severus. Maybe he would call Draco tomorrow and see if he wanted to get lunch with him.

Harry and Draco had met through a mutual friend and had, had a brief fling together. Draco knew all about Harry's career and lifestyle and he was the only person who knew and that was because Draco was an escort as well. He also happened to be the son of Lucius Malfoy who would surely blow a gasket if he ever found out. Draco was different than Harry though, he was in it because he was a billionaire playboy who did as he pleased. He also enjoyed being pampered by a different man on any given night of the week. Draco was nothing short of spoiled and despite the constant spoiling done by his parents he felt the need to spoil himself as well. They were polar opposites Harry had been raised as if he were a poor orphan and Draco as a prince, but in the end that must be what had drawn them together.

As always Draco was dressed in the finest of suits and had arrived early just to get extra complaining in to the poor waitress who was in charge of their table. He looked practically homeless when he sat down across from the waitress and ordered a beer, which Draco quickly said no and told her to bring him a glass of wine instead. Another reason their relationship hadn't lasted was Draco's controlling nature and Harry's free spirit. Eventually they both ordered, well more like Draco ordered for both of them and Harry didn't have the energy to argue with him about it.

"So, your dad hired me for a gig on New Years," Harry said candidly.

"What!?" Draco nearly shouted. "Is my dad gay?"

"No, what of course not, I was hired for a friend," Harry laughed.

"Alright," Draco said losing interest almost immediately.

"The guy your dad hired me for, I quite like him, and he likes me too I think?" Harry continued.

"Oh, yeah who is he?"

"His name's Severus..""What!?" Draco cut him off again.

"What, he's not your dad too is he?" Harry joked.

"No, he's my godfather."

"You're joking?"

"I'm completely serious Harry. That man is my godfather, I've known him since I was born."

"Well this complicates things," Harry laughed.

"Uncle Sev cannot know that I am an escort. He can know that we're friends or whatever but if it got back to my parents they would disown me," Draco said seriously.

"I think this is the first time that I've ever seen you be serious," Harry laughed. "But yeah I promise I won't say anything."

Draco convinced a reluctant Harry to come shopping with him. Harry knew how Draco could be he was the type of posh that was bearable in the smallest of doses. When they did go places together Harry always felt incredibly bad for the staff that had to cross Draco's path and ended up living large tips at restaurants and apologizing profusely when Draco was out of ear shot. It was more like babysitting than anything else. He was nothing short of a handful and shopping was when he was at his worst. And when Harry dared mention the way Draco acted Draco got all huffy and would just 'humph' at everything that Harry said to him. So it was best to let him go about his ways and try to clean up some the mess left in his wake.

Harry was also lovingly referred to as Grandfather by Draco because he often claimed that if Harry acted older than his own grandfather. He was cautious and responsible and stayed in on nights that could be spent getting pissed and hooking up with random strangers. Draco often told him that if he weren't in the escort business he would have just aged rotted away in his apartment watching old episodes of Doc Martin by now. Harry didn't deny it he just shrugged and accepted it, besides he really enjoyed Doc Martin.

"Come on Grandpa!" Draco called as he pulled the doors open to one of the shops.

"Yeah, yeah, you great git," Harry retorted.

Sometime around Draco's fifteenth time in the changing rooms Harry's phone buzzed and he looked down to see it was a text from Severus.

'Come around mine tonight, around 8? Dinner?'

'Can't work tonight,' Harry painstakingly replied.

'When can you?'

'Around 11 okay?'

'Great.'

'Where do you live?' Harry asked curiously.

'Where will you be tonight? I would like to pick you up if that is okay.'

'St. James. See you then," Harry grinned but was quickly interrupted by Draco.

"What's that grin about?" Draco asked poking his head out from behind the dressing room door.

"Date tonight," Harry mused.

"Well clear you head of your _boyfriend _and tell me how great I look," Draco teased.

"You look brilliant as always. You can literally pull off anything," Harry said repeating his well scripted mantra.

After his outing with Draco, he decided to catch the tube home. On the train he tried to avoid eye contact with anyone because he'd rather not catch the wrong person's attention. He almost couldn't help himself this time though because this rather attractive guy kept smiling at him and he smiled back, and every time he looked up the guy would smile brightly at him. He really hoped the man was just overly nice and didn't attempt to ask him out because he really didn't like to turn people down, but he was preoccupied with Severus and where things with him were headed. When the train came to a halt as his stop he smiled quickly and got off the train as quickly got onto the platform before the man could get a word in edgewise.

The first thing he decided was that a long bath was in order so that he could wind down and relax before his night kicked off. He almost wished that the client would bail on their appointment so that he could just skip straight ahead to his evening with Severus. The man was proving to be quite the distraction. He also wasn't sure what would happen when it came down to the whole Lucius and Draco conundrum. He surely couldn't just tell Lucius that he was seeing the man that he had hired as a date for him, and neither man could know what Draco was and did being friends with him implicate such things? He himself wasn't sure how he was going to introduce Ron and Hermione to Severus who was a rich, older, posh businessman. He pushed all that aside for a moment and dunked his head under the warm bath water. For now he would just enjoy Severus' company and maybe they could address the rest of it together, well all of it except Draco. Of course Draco would pose a problem that was what he was best at.

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter is a bit all over the place. I just wanted to get more about Harry's personal life in and hopefully next chapter you'll find out more about Severus' ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Secret Diary of a Call Girl nor am I claiming that I do. **

Harry didn't make a habit of bringing a bag with him when meeting a client unless said client was into bondage or something of similar nature. Although, tonight he had packed a bag of clothes to change into after he had finished work. He didn't want to spend time with Severus in the same clothes that he had worn to work. He'd grab a shower after the client deserted him and then meet Severus downstairs. He made his way through the lobby and up to the room the client had left in his instructions. He came out of the lift and swallowed hard before knocking on the door.

He was greeted by a boy who had to be close to the same age as him, and was so nervous he smiled whenever he asked him anything instead of answering. That's when he got the hint, the boy was more than likely a virgin. It wasn't an uncommon event but Harry had only encountered a few since he had started. And tonight was probably not the night to pick up a virgin when the only thing he could think about was Severus. He tried to shake himself out of it while the boy, who finally introduced himself as Mitch, showered. He stripped down to his boxers and waited for Mitch to get out of the shower.

"I'm sorry I'm really nervous," Mitch said quietly. "This is my first time."

"I thought it might be. Don't worry I'll take good care of you," Harry grinned at him receiving a coy smile in return. "Come here."

Harry pulled Mitch over and kissed him softly on the lips, but he didn't kiss Harry back. He tried again and got the same response.

"Is something wrong? I'm just a bit nervous is all. Sorry," he replied earnestly.

"Just try and relax yeah?" Harry asked receiving a nod.

Harry had been trying to get Mitch hard for half an hour at this point and the boy hadn't reacted at all. He finally gave up and looked at the boy who looked slightly relieved by it all. Which confused Harry even more.

"Don't worry, it's definitely not you," Mitch spoke candidly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you're a fit enough bloke and all, but I think I'm straight.""Then why did you hire me?" Harry asked furrowing his brow.

"Well there was this incident you see and I thought maybe I was attracted to blokes. And the only way I could know for sure was to hire you."

"Right," Harry said sitting up. "An expensive way to know for sure."

"If it's any conciliation it's not your fault," Mitch shrugged. "But I'd best be off."

This was Harry's first time that he guessed he could deem unsuccessful. Every other interaction with a client usually had a raving review, but this time he was used as an experiment to figure out someone else's sexuality. At least he got paid for it and Mitch didn't have to have an awkward, drunken encounter with a friend or someone he'd have to face the next day. It was cleaner this way. This was the first time in his short lived career as a prostitute that he actually felt used by someone. Usually it was this great reciprocal arrangement where he made a living and his client got a much needed release. Not to mention that Harry greatly enjoyed the sex. This was different this was he got paid to be someone else's test run. He knew it was stupid to see things in that way but he couldn't help it. It probably wasn't even that weird if he asked any other escort about it, he was sure they would tell it happens. Well any other escort would tell him that except maybe Draco. In the end he boiled it all down to a wounded ego.

He texted Severus to see if he could meet earlier than they had planned and decided on a shower. He took his time in the shower letting the warm water run over him and tried to wash away the events of the night. He took longer in the shower than he had intended to and we got out and checked him phone he had a text from Severus. 'I'm downstairs.' He dressed in a hurry and made sure he had everything before heading downstairs to meet Severus.

When he saw Severus waiting for him near the doors all was forgotten. The man of course was wearing his trademark scowl and his all black attire. For some reason the formidable nature that the man cast made Harry smile. How the bellhops that were working went out of their way to keep from crossing his path or line of sight. It truly was a gift to have people so afraid of you without having to say a word. Harry saw something he himself wasn't completely sure of in the man. He really liked being around Severus and learning about him and he found joy in seeing sides of him that were carefully guarded from even his closest friends. Severus was an enigma and he kind of got the impression that Severus felt the same way about him. They were both trying to figure the other one out.

"Hey," Harry smiled up at Severus as he came to a stop in front of him.

"Hey," Severus replied. "Ready to go?"

"Never been more ready in my whole life," Harry laughed.

"Good," Severus remarked. "I have a car waiting for us.""Where are we going?" Harry joked.

"Wherever you want to go."

"Can we get some take away? I'm starving."

"Your wish is my command," Severus said pulling the car door open for Harry, flustering the driver who had gotten out to do so.

"Brilliant," Harry grinned.

"Any reason you're off early or was he a quick fix?" Severus mused.

"More like straight," Harry shrugged. "Quite the ego bruiser."

"Nothing hath charms to soothe the wounded ego quite like alcohol and flirtation," Severus replied smoothly.

Severus lived in one of the poshest neighborhoods in London, Eaton Square. Harry couldn't lie, he was impressed by it all, but not surprised. Never surprised. He also knew that Draco's house wasn't far away in the even posher Belgrave Square. The house was very nice but that was all it was to him a house, it didn't give the impression of being someone's home. Like one of those houses that realtors set up so that you could see how your furniture looked inside of it. It told him that Severus was never home and most likely that he was married to his job. There were a few staff on hand when they arrived and they like most other people tried to stay out of Severus' way. The man had definitely put the fear of god in them. He felt like he was in some sort of Museum and that everything belonged behind a glass display case. He didn't feel like he belonged here at all, after all he grew up in a cupboard under the stairs.

Severus seemed to pick up on his obvious discomfort and gave him an inquiring look but didn't say anything. Which made Harry fret even more about the entire situation. Severus looked as though he wanted to say something, to ask what was wrong but he stopped himself. Instead he opted to show Harry his personal lab, which instantly made Harry feel better. The entire place was messy and you could tell that this was where the man spent the majority of his time. There were books strewn all over various counters and research notebooks with equations and things that Harry couldn't even begin to understand.

"This place is like a museum," Harry finally pointed out.

"Yes, I rarely find reason to be home for much more than research or to sleep. I also travel quite a lot for work," Severus replied confirming Harry's suspicions. "But I'm always looking for a reason to be home more."

"Yeah?" Harry found himself blushing.

"You know where I live now," Severus continued. "Maybe next time we could meet at yours?"

"Yeah, that'd be great."

Harry and Severus spent the night getting more and more pissed and filling themselves with takeaway. Severus dismissed the staff for the night not long before they started drinking so they had the entire house to themselves. The two spent most of the night flirting but never making a move. It was this strange dance between them, like they both wanted to make a move just neither knew who should make the move first, so they both held back. Harry found himself afraid that if he was too forward too soon that he would come off as easy or cheap to Severus, he was a prostitute after all. Harry felt that maybe Severus wasn't sure how to act around another person in a romantic setting. After all Lucius had hired a prostitute to be his date without his knowledge or consent. It said to him that Severus had probably been out of action for much longer than the man cared to admit. They were going to have to learn to interact with each other and more importantly grow to trust each other if this had any chance of becoming something more. And Harry found himself desperately wishing for it to become something more.

When they were hopelessly pissed and Harry announced that he should be going home, Severus called a car to take him home. When the car arrived and the driver made his presence known, Severus walked Harry out. He thanked Severus for a lovely evening and Severus causally threw in that they should do it again soon. Severus pulled the car door open for Harry and before he could turn to say goodbye one last time the older man pulled him close and kissed him hard. It was a warm, deep, caring kiss but also a drunken one. When they pulled apart he found himself breathlessly staring into the man's deep onyx eyes. Severus smirked and wished him a goodnight and shut the door once Harry had climbed into the backseat. He smiled to himself and found himself touching his mouth as he looked out as the car pulled away and Severus made his way back to his front door.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter than I initially wanted it to be, but it also gave me a lot of trouble. I hope you like it and sorry it's a bit all over its kind of an attempt at continually following Harry's train of thought. The next chapter will be longer, I promise! Reviews are greatly appreciated. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Secret Diary of a Call Girl or anything etc. **

A few days after his _date _with Severus he got a text from the man saying he'd be out of the country for the next 3 weeks. He hated to admit it but he was disappointed. He liked the time that he got to spend with Severus and this definitely put a damper on things. He wasn't sure how he had become so attached to Severus in the few weeks that they had known each other but by seeing him he continually getting closer to breaking the first rule of being an escort: don't fall for the clients. He generally made it his rule not to fall for anyone it only complicated things. He didn't have serious relationships just light flings, the most serious he had gotten was with Draco and that wasn't serious at all. Dating another escort was a way to have a personal relationship with someone who couldn't manage to find a way to hold it over your head.

It had been a week since the text from Severus had come through and he hadn't heard a word since. He had sent a few causal texts and hadn't received a reply to any of them, so out of fear of coming off clingy he decided against texting anything else until he received a reply. He knew all about going on a few dates with a guy and then that guy getting the wrong impression. If it hadn't happened to him personally it had happened to friends of his. It was an unwritten rule of breakups real or unreal that one of the parties involved would wind up drunk and make the poor decision to get drunk and make a desperate call to the other. Harry had received plenty of those himself. He didn't want to end up being the one with the wrong idea and make the embarrassing drunk call one night in the 3 weeks that Severus was gone. They weren't even dating after all. Severus was one of the most confusing and infuriating men he had ever had the pleasure of being somewhat involved with. Rather than be that guy he decided to call Draco to take his mind off of things instead.

"You need to get him to dtr," Draco said as he sauntered through Harry's kitchen.

"Excuse me?"

"You know define the relationship," Draco huffed. "Is this a friends with benefits scenario or is this let's have a serious relationship etc."

"Maybe I should figure out what I want too," Harry laughed.

"Uncle Sev would probably respect you more if you came into the situation knowing what you wanted."

"_Uncle Sev_," Harry repeated. "Also, I wasn't aware there was going to be a situation until a few weeks ago.""Isn't that how most relationships start?" Draco asked sifting through drawers looking for a bottle opener.

"You're a real pain in the arse."

"I know," Draco winked at him. "Do you want to know what the real pain in the ass is?""What?"

"Coming to Camden in the traffic I did this morning, for you."

"Such an arse," Harry laughed.

"Why do you live out here? It's positively horrendous," Draco whined.

"Not all of us can live in Belgravia."

"No, not all of us, but you certainly could. You're a secret millionaire and a high class escort. Shame, what a waste," he replied looking at his nails with disinterest.

"Fine, not all of us choose to live in Belgravia," Harry grinned.

"Such a freak, Potter."

After spending the morning hearing Draco complain about how impossibly small his flat was and that he really needed an upgrade, Harry drug him out. He wasn't sure what they were going to do but it was the only way to get Draco to shut up. Draco was the equivalent to that chatty, annoying girl from school that everyone seemed to love and hate at the same time. After hearing Draco moaning about how he was starving they finally settled on one of the small café's on the high street.

"There's a rave tomorrow," Draco piped up after the waitress had taken their orders.

"That's great but I don't think so."

"You are actually a 45 year old man," Draco teased.

"Where is it then?"

"Somewhere in the country I don't know all the details. It's at this abandoned old house."

"Sounds completely promising," he quipped. "Maybe next time."

Draco might not of had the capacity to talk Harry into going to a rave but he did talk him into going to a club with him. Draco in an effort to spice things up invited his friends Pansy and Blaise and Harry not wanting to be outnumbered invited Ginny who was Ron's little sister. Draco like Blaise had been shipped off to public school at Eton and now Blaise was at Cambridge. While Pansy not to be outdone went to school at Cheltenham and was apparently a model now. Draco was a high class escort. They kind of snubbed Harry because of his common upbringing and probably wouldn't even speak to him at all if they didn't know that he just so happened to be loaded. Whenever Harry scoffed at their mention of their education Draco quickly reminded him that his father was a product of Eton and he probably would have been too

While his attempts at using Draco to keep him distracted from the absence of Severus were amiable they weren't quite working. Draco was a free spirit and when the night was in full swing he had disappeared into the bathroom with at least 3 guys. Pansy and Blaise were half drunk, hanging all over each other in the corner. And some handsome bloke had caught Ginny's eye and pulled her out onto the dance floor. Harry just found himself being a miserable sod, nursing a drink at the table the rest of the group had abandoned him at. He had just decided to leave when Draco decided it was time to make an appearance and he was completely pissed to boot.

"Where does your sad ass think it's going?" Draco grinned.

"Home.""Babe, you're stressing over a man that hasn't even defined the relationship."

"I'm not stressing. I just well…I just miss him."

"Then go and get him," Draco winked.

"You're mad," Harry laughed.

"Take me home lover boy," Draco said wrapping his arms around Harry's neck.

"What about the string of boys you've been leading around all night?""None of them are take home material," Drace replied haughtily receiving a laugh in return.

Harry bid the others goodbye and helped Draco out onto the curb and caught one of the black cabs that someone else had vacated a few seconds beforehand. He checked his phone to find that Severus still hadn't rang or texted while Draco hung out the window calling out to people who were waiting for the bus. What was supposed to be a night of Draco distracting him had turned into a night of him babysitting. He finally made it home with Draco stumbling all the way up the stairs. Once he had gotten Draco stripped down to his pants and into bed he went to take a shower.

As he was drying himself off and putting the kettle, the screen on his phone lit up with a text from Severus.

'_Sorry, regrettably lost my phone somewhere in the city,' _Severus offered.

'_S'okay,' _Harry smiled with relief. _'How is the trip?'_

'_Rather boring. Leaving earlier than anticipated.'_

'_When?'_

'_Wednesday.'_

'_Brilliant!' _Harry said grinning like a loon.

'_Things are well I trust?'_

'_Great, I miss you,' _Harry replied rather cautiously.

'_I miss you too. Goodnight. xx'_

'_Night,' _Harry not being able to wipe the smile from his face.

Finally at ease with the situation he climbed into the bed with Draco shoving him off his side. He curled up with a pillow and smiled in relief. The next morning he woke up with Draco's head on his stomach, his blonde counterpart was curled up in a ball using him as a pillow. He checked his phone again to make sure that last night had really happened and smiled as he scrolled through the short conversation. The best part was that Severus said that he was coming back early. He smiled slightly as Draco shifted and rolled over onto his side and yawned loudly. Harry quickly put his phone down before Draco took the opportunity to pull it out of his hands and read his messages.

"What's with the smile?" Draco asked propping himself up on one of his arms.

"Severus is coming home early."

"Oh yeah? How do you know?"

"He texted me," Harry grinned.

"Well it was about time," Draco huffed playfully. "Let's get drunk tonight to celebrate."

"I can't I have to work."

"A client?"

"No like my actual job. The one Ron and Hermione know about."

"Why do you even bother with that its not like they come to check up on you."

"It's just easier than completely lying," Harry shrugged.

Spending part of every weekend stocking shelves in a shop wasn't his idea of a good time, but like he told Draco it was better than lying to his friends about what he did. He didn't tell Ron and Hermione about his sudden inheritance because he knew how jealous Ron could be when in reality he would give it all to the Weasleys if he knew they would take it. Also, Mr. Weasley had helped him get the job and if he quit he was sure the owner would pass that bit of information along. It was easier than coming clean because Ron would ultimately be disgusted and Hermione would be supportive in a disapproving sort of way and he knew he couldn't handle it. It would split them down the middle and cause what might me an irreparable rift in their friendship, or at least there would always be some scar tissue there. It sucked that he couldn't be as open as he'd liked to but as he found out pretty early in life that's just how things tended to be.

Harry found himself driving everyone, who came within distance of him, mad with his anticipation. He really couldn't wait for Wednesday morning to arrive and to be able to see Severus again. They had only been seeing each other for a few weeks now but there was something about Severus that drew him in. He just felt rule number one slipping further and further down the drain and he found himself not caring. He didn't know how he would ever tell Severus but he was almost certain that he loved the older man. Love worked in odd ways from what he had observed. When you know, you know. Sometimes it happens quickly and sometimes it happens slowly. The only thing about love was that it didn't have to be a mutual feeling and that scared him.

When Wednesday morning did arrive he got up at 6 and showered and got ready before heading to the airport. He hadn't told Severus that he intended to meet him at the arrivals gate only asked what time his plane was due back and had worked the rest out online. Catching a cab to Heathrow he arrived about an hour before the plane was due to arrive, but soon found out there had been delays from in climate weather and the plane would arrive 2 hours after the scheduled time. He sighed quietly and went to one of the Starbucks in the airport to get a coffee to tie him over. He found an empty bench near the arrivals gate and looked around at the people who were there waiting with him. Some of them had signs with their loved ones names on them and that made him smile and think of some sort of scene in a movie. It was a nice feeling.

Somewhere in the time he found himself waiting he had dozed off. He was awoken when someone sat down quietly next to him. He looked over to see the familiar face of Severus looking back at him. He smiled warmly trying to shrug away the remnants of sleep. They didn't say anything for a long while and just looked at each other, each studying the other. He felt himself squirm under the dark gaze like the man could see everything he was thinking. It was awhile before either of them spoke and Harry found himself being the first to break the shared silence.

"Fancy seeing you here," he grinned widely.

"Quite the surprise for me as well," Severus replied quietly with a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. He slowly leaned over and planted a kiss on Harry's lips.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

**A/N: Please review if you find the time! Thanks for all of the reviews so far they're really good motivators! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: **

**Disclaimer: Like always I don't own Harry Potter or Diary of a Call Girl. **

Harry was on his way to the pub to meet Ron and Hermione after having spent the afternoon with another client. He liked the sort of clients where he didn't have to do much. This one had only wanted to sit on his chest and cum on his face. It was easy work, 300 pounds for a little bit of the spunk on his face seemed fair enough to him. It was dirty work but it wasn't as dirty as some escorts would allow. He had showered after his client had left and changed his clothes, swapping his suit for jeans and a tshirt. Ron would laugh him out of the pub if he showed up in a suit that was tailored just for him. Not to mention having to explain why he was wearing such a suit.

He didn't even bother catching a cab, instead he opted to walk the short distance from the hotel to the pub. The day was nice enough it was a warmer than usual day in London and he was soaking up as much of the heat the sun was willing to offer. He was excited to see Ron and Hermione and had missed spending time with them. They had opted to go off to university in Edinburgh and catching the train from London to Edinburgh for 5 hours just didn't seem very appealing. Edinburgh didn't have the charms of London either, it was charming enough in a castle on top of the hill way, but he preferred the fast pace that only London could offer.

Deciding against going to university with his friends had definitely put a strain on their relationship. When Ron and Hermione had first left they texted everyday and there were calls, and skyping, but it boiled down to a few texts a week. They were busy with school and he was busy with escorting. The last time they had really seen each other was around a month ago while they were home on Christmas holidays before the Grangers had left to spend Christmas in Paris and the Weasleys went north to spend Christmas with family. He on the other hand had spent Christmas drinking with Draco, the glamorous life of the male escort.

He stopped outside the pub and made sure everything was in order before pulling the door open. Harry briefly chastised himself for being more nervous about seeing his friend than meeting any of his clients. After all they were just going to have a few drinks then head back to Ron's for dinner. Dinner was no casual affair when it came to Mrs. Weasley, she was a brilliant cook and she always made enough to feed a small army and insisted that you eat as much. She was the overbearing mother that he had always dreamed of.

"Harry, mate, over here!" Ron shouted a bit too loudly as in came in the doors.

"Long time, no see," he grinned broadly hugging both of them.

"How've you been mate?"

"Brilliant. How's school and all that?"

"It's school. Mione, here love it though. There's this library on campus and she has basically set up camp."

"Honestly, Ronald," Hermione said slapping his arm. "You're the one that lives for rugby."

"Books, rugby, got it," Harry laughed as his phone buzzed in his pocket with a message from Draco.

'_Think I might have lost a client,' Draco had sent through. _

'_You never lose clients.' _

"Who's that mate?"

"Draco," Harry said almost wanting to clamp his hand over his mouth.

"Why do you hang out with that knob? He's such a dick."

"Ron, Harry is allowed to be friends with whoever he likes," Hermione said bluntly.

'_Lost this one,' Draco texted back._

'_How?'_

"Ron it's not like I brought him here with me."

'_Where are you?'_

'_Pub with Ron and Mione.'_

'_Buzzkill_.'

"Doesn't stop him from being a prick."

'_So?'_

'_An adult baby, he fucking booked me an adult baby, Potter.'_

'_What'd you do?'_

'_He pulled out his nappy and I threw the money on the bed and walked out.'_

"Just got a text from Ginny, Mum is impatient to see us, so we should head out."

'_Luxurious,' Harry replied._

'_Meet me after your romp through suburbia?'_

'_I'll call you.'_

The trio took the tube to Portsmouth Harbour and from there caught the bus into Surrey. Harry would have sprung for a cab if had known he could find a driver that wouldn't try to rip them off. It was hard enough trying to get one to take you across London without trying to inflate your fair. Around an hour later the trio were met at the bus stop by Ron's dad Arthur in his little blue, Ford Anglia. The floorboard of the car was littered with old playing cards and pieces of magic tricks that had gone wrong. The man was lovely but he had a thing for magic tricks. He loved learning them and Harry was sure that he spent all of his free time online learning more.

Arthur was what Harry had always imagine having a dad would be like and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley treated him like another son. The Weasley household was always full of noise and there was always some sort of commotion taking place. It was hard for it to be quiet at any point with six boys roaming its halls. Harry often felt sorry for Ginny as she was the youngest and only girl who was raised with six older brothers. The only person he felt worse for was Percy, but he really did bring all the antagonizing onto himself. He had a stick up his arse and the others only served to jam it even further up there.

As they pulled into the drive of the Weasley house, lovingly referred to as The Burrow, Harry's phone started to vibrate again, this time it was Severus calling. He sighed lightly and told the others to go ahead inside he had to take this. He wanted to be careful not to arouse any suspicion because he hadn't mentioned his relationship to any of his friends, and he didn't want to until he had a better handle on it. He wasn't even sure if he could call it a relationship, a fling, was perhaps a better definition at the moment.

"Hello?"

"Hello, it is Severus. I hoping that you are not busy at the moment."

"Just a bit," Harry grinned.

"Oh, my apologies," Severus replied quickly.

"Oh no not with a client or anything, just a bit of dinner with friends who are back from uni."

"Ah, I was hoping that you might be free for dinner this evening. I should have asked sooner."

"No it's brilliant that you're asking at all. I'd love to come I really would but I've already agreed to this and I can't back out on their doorstep. Then a mate of mine wants to meet afterwards, but if you're free then maybe we could get together?" Harry laughed at how ridiculous it all sounded.

" I do not wish to impose, so if you would like to reschedule for a later date I would understand," Severus replied smoothly.

"No! Of course not. I'll call you after dinner, okay?"

"I will speak to you then?"

"Yeah, of course," Harry laughed.

"Enjoy your evening."

"You too," Harry said before hanging up.

Dinner was chaotic as always between the twins playing pranks on Percy and Mrs. Weasley telling Ron how he should just go ahead and ask Hermione to marry him already. Then Mr. Weasley was going on about his latest card trick and trying to show it to Harry but messing it up more than getting it right. Between trying to convince Ron and Hermione that getting married sooner than later was better she piled Harry's plate full again. Despite his protests that he was already full she kept cooing about how he was too thin and he needed to eat more. He loved spending time with the Weasleys he often forgot how nice it was to be around them. It was the family that he'd never had but always wanted and they took him as one of their own.

After dinner he spent time with Ron losing at chess. He felt distracted because all he could think about was going to see Severus. Harry briefly wondered if the man thought about him as often as he found himself thinking of him. Then he felt guilty that he was busy thinking of running off to meet Severus when he was meant to be spending time with his friends. Friends that he rarely saw these days. His judgement had definitely been clouded in the weeks that followed New Years and meeting Severus. On a whim he texted the man the address to The Burrow with just the message 'Come and get me.' He didn't know if the man would come, but he really hoped he would.

Not long before he decided that Severus wasn't coming and that he would just get the bus home it started to rain. When Harry mentioned that it was time for him to get back to London Mr. Weasley offered to give him a ride to the bus stop. He shook his head and said that he didn't mind the rain. He hugged everyone goodbye and promised to see them soon before pulling on his coat. Harry finally made it out the door after Mrs. Weasley had insisted that he take a plate of food home with him.

When he looked up at the street after coming out the door there was Severus. He was standing outside one of his car with an umbrella waiting on him. He grinned broadly before running across the street to meet the man.

"I thought you weren't coming," he continued smiling.

"I would come anytime that you asked."

With a smile Harry leaned up on his tippy toes and kissed Severus softly on the lips. When he pulled back from the kiss Severus pulled him into an even deeper kiss. He'd honestly never felt taller than when he leaned up to kiss Severus that moment in the rain.

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter is kind of boring but I felt like Ron and Hermione should finally make an appearance and sorry if it's kind of off I've had the flu and tried to write as much as I could when I could. I even put a little bit of fluff into the end. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Diary of a London Call Girl. **

Harry woke up the next morning in a bed that wasn't his. This wasn't the first time that this had happened but it was the first time he didn't feel the need to rush out the door. In fact nothing had even really happened between them besides some light kissing. Harry was quickly learning that Severus was definitely old fashioned, and the man seemed to be courting him. Anyone else would have jumped his bones by now, but last night Severus had even slept in the guestroom and gave Harry his bed. The only thing that was bothering him was that they hadn't really talked about his career as an escort, it was as if Severus was choosing to ignore that little fact about him. Which didn't really bode well with him but he chose to ignore it until he was actually sure that it was an issue between them.

He propped himself up onto the pillows to take in his surroundings. Severus' room had bookcases much like the rest of the house, but these seemed to be books that the man read for pleasure. There was a desk in the corner with a small laptop on it a leather desk chair. The room itself was decorated in a warm green and black. There was a large window that had a view of the city, and there was a door to an ensuite bathroom in the wall close to the window. Unlike the rest of the house you could tell that Severus' actually held a presence here. There was a hamper in the corner next to the closet doors that he could see the man's pajama's and clothes from the night before tossed in it. There were papers strewn across the desk and a dog eared book on the night stand with a pair of reading glasses. It was nice to see bits and pieces of the man's life around the room.

"I thought I'd find you here," Draco said pushing the door open, causing Harry to topple out of bed.

"What the fuck, Malfoy?" Harry groaned from the floor.

"You didn't call me back last night. I was under the impression that we had plans," Draco said crawling across the bed to peer down at him.

"What about Severus? I thought you didn't want him to know we knew each other?" Harry said in an attempt to sound cross.

"He's out with father, they always do brunch on Sundays," he left you a note and everything Draco said pulling the slip of paper out of his back pocket. "Anyways, it's not often I find someone in my godfather's bed. What occurred in here or do I not want to know?"

"Nothing," Harry insisted. "He did even sleep in here, he slept in the guestroom."

"Bummer," Draco said dryly.

"How did you even get in here?"

"I'm his godson, it's a perk," Draco mused examining his nails.

"You're an ass," Harry grumbled crawling back into bed.

"What do you think you're doing? Get out of bed and get in the shower," Draco insisted.

"I shant," Harry said petulantly, burrowing himself into the blankets. "I intend to have a lie in."

"You're such a bore, get in the shower, Potter."

"Why?"

"I have breakfast downstairs and I'm bored. I need entertainment."

"What if your Severus comes home and finds us?"

"Then it's kismet," Draco called over his shoulder. "Shower!"

Harry begrudgingly climbed out of bed and made his way to the shower. He didn't even have clean clothes with him. He decided that he would try to find something of Severus' to borrow. In the end he found a pair of black sweatpants with the words oxford down the side and a plain black tshirt. It wasn't exactly couture, but it would have to do for now. He just hoped that Severus wouldn't mind that he borrowed them. He showered as quickly as he could out of fear that Draco would barge in again demanding that he hurry. Draco was one of his best friends but was a right pain in the arse when he wanted to be and he definitely knew how to push all of his buttons.

He padded down the stairs and into the kitchen to be immediately accosted by Draco for what he was wearing. Draco immediately declared that they would just have to go out and buy him something to wear because he refused to step foot into Camden that early in the day.

"Draco, I don't recall agreeing to anything more than breakfast," he replied quickly. "Besides, I don't want to take off before Severus gets back."

"You are a bore," Draco huffed.

"I'd like to think being an escort brings some level of interest with it."

"Not to another escort. Especially one that is so much better at it than you are," Draco smirked in reply.

"You're a git."

"You've been hanging out with Weasley too much," Draco retorted, pouring himself a glass of orange juice.

"Ahem," they heard from the doorway behind them.

"Uncle Sev," Draco choked on his orange juice.

"Just getting to know each other are we?" Severus asked crossing his arms.

"I thought you were at brunch with father."

"I left early. I had a guest," Severus said motioning towards Harry.

"Right, then I'll leave you to it," Draco smiled and headed for the door as quickly as possible.

Severus didn't really question Draco's presence, but it made Harry wonder if it was just because he knew Draco or because he had a suspicion he wasn't sure enough to vocalize. The man stood in the doorway a moment watching him chew on a strip of bacon before disappearing up the stairs. Harry just kind of shrugged to himself and continued eating. A few moments later, he poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down in the chair across the table from Harry. He just continued to pick at the food that was in front of him trying to ignore the fact that Severus had just caught him and Draco interacting in his kitchen. Draco was so stupid he was the one that made him swear that he wouldn't make the connection between the two, but here he had come waltzing through the door, he just couldn't help himself.

He was quickly learning that he didn't like the pensive silence that seemed to radiate off of Severus at the moment, it made him squirm in his seat. He finally decided that he would just come clean, not about the fact that Draco was an escort, but about the fact that they were basically best friends and they had a brief thing that hadn't worked out because well Draco, was Draco. That would clear things up and he didn't like having to hide it from Severus. Severus knew his biggest secret but here he was hiding a dinky thing like this, and if he remembered correctly Draco didn't mind the connection being drawn between the two just not his career choice coming into the light. He finally took a deep breath and mentally slapped himself for making this more of a big deal than it actually happened to be.

"We're friends," Harry said quietly. "I think it would be fair to say best friends."

"I deduced that much on my own," Severus said with a light smile which made Harry's shoulders sag in relief.

"You should know you have this way about you," Harry said with a small grin. "This way that you can make people squirm in their seat."

"I do tend to have such an impression on people, but I do not wish to hold it over you," Severus said sincerely. "By the way nice choice of wardrobe."

"Thanks," Harry choked. "I didn't have anything to wear and well Draco, I'm assume you know how Draco can be."

"My godson is rather persistent, but he knows what he wants and he usually finds the means of getting what he wants," Severus nodded.

"Pretty much," Harry agreed pushing the rest of the food away.

"Do you have…" Severus paused then finally asked. "work today?"

"Oh, um no, not unless my manager calls with something," Harry shrugged. "Why?"

"I thought we might spent the rest of the day together."

"What shall we do?" Harry asked surprised.

"Perhaps, you could show me your flat?" Severus said carefully.

"Oh yeah of course," Harry grinned. "It's a bit of a mess from the last time Draco was there."

"I do not even know where you live," Severus finally admitted.

"Camden," Harry shrugged when Severus arched an eyebrow at his answer.

Harry was sort of relieved to be going home, mostly because he wanted to change. He also found himself incredibly nervous that Severus was going to be seeing his flat. Besides the fact that his flat was incredibly messy it was also nothing like Severus' house and he found himself worrying if the man would like it or not. He would obviously like it if the man wanted to spend time at his place too, but something told him it didn't matter whether the man liked his flat or not they would still be spending the majority of their time at his place. Severus just kind of had that sort of unknowing power over situations that he had yet to put any input into vocally. Harry loved the impression that Severus cast upon people by simply walking into the room but he was also realizing how much this was beginning to impact him. Not necessarily in a negative way but it was beginning to impact him and he wanted to get a handle on it.

Something about Severus took away all the confidence he had while escorting, you had to be really confident to be as good as he was. Severus made him feel like he was experiencing his first crush all over again, he was nervous and unsure of himself. It also showed the degree of separation that existed between Thomas and Harry. They were the same person but also two entirely different people that existed within the same person's body. He had always separated work from play, and Severus had brought about the realization that maybe separating the two extended beyond two different mobiles and separate sides of the closet for Harry and Thomas. The line between their personalities was also becoming more and more obvious. The more he thought about it the crazier he felt.

As Severus followed him up the stairs to his flat he swallowed hard and found himself hesitating to unlock the door.

"It's nothing like your place," Harry offered up before putting the key in the lock. "But it is home."

"Home is where you make it," Severus smiled lightly.

After Harry had let them in he excused himself to go and change his clothes. He thought to maybe give Severus' clothes back to him but finally decided it might be more polite to wash them beforehand. He tossed them on the bed before heading back out to the living room where Severus was waiting on him. The man was standing in front of his small bookcase when he came back out, he remembered the man's book on the coffee table and quickly stuffed it under the couch cushion. Chances were he had already seen it but it did send them impression that he was a weird stalker or something. Trying to avoid a potentially awkward moment he headed for the kitchen to put on water for tea. He also took the time to tidy up a little bit.

"You like to read," Severus said as more of a statement than a question when he finally followed Harry into the kitchen.

"Yeah, it's one of my favorite things. My collection isn't quite as extensive as yours though," he shrugged pulling two mugs out of the cupboard.

"It is still a nice trait to have," Severus replied taking one of the mugs from him.

"Yeah, it's nice to get lost in a good book," Harry smiled as one of his work phone started to ring. "Hello?" he said mouthing the words to 'I'm sorry' to Severus.

"I have a job for you, love," Max started, skipping the pleasantries.

"I'm a bit busy at the moment," Harry sighed into the phone.

"This one asked specifically for you, he said he'll pay double your normal rate."

"When?" Harry asked.

"Two hours from now. At the Hilton, the one on Praed Street," Max rattled off the info.

"I can't," Harry stopped himself. "I'm busy, find someone else."

After Harry hung up he noticed that Severus was staring at him funnily. He had momentarily forgotten that he was sitting in the same room with him. It's not that he didn't want the job it was that he wanted to spend time with Severus more. Without saying a word he just shrugged at Severus' knowing look and just leaned in to kiss him instead. This was the kind of kiss that he hoped would make his intentions clear to the man. He'd never given up a job for anyone before and he found himself wanting to send the message that the man had come before his job, the job that he loved more than anything else. Well, anything else except maybe Severus, there was still a lot to figure out. They had only known each other for a few weeks and he didn't want to freak the man out by getting ahead of himself. He knew that love came in short or long periods of times but he also knew that when you knew you just did. He also knew that just because you love someone doesn't mean they have to love you back.

**A/N: I hope you like this. I'm sorry there's a lot of dialogue, because personally I'm not a huge fan of it. Haha. Thanks for all the lovely reviews and to everyone who has followed so far. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Diary of a Call Girl or Harry Potter, but it doesn't hurt to wish. Haha**

Harry had come to the conclusion that the only way to figure out Severus' thought process was through Draco. Draco had known the man since he was born essentially. So, having known Severus for as long as he had had to count for something, didn't it? He just wanted to gain some insight to what they both stood in terms of their relationship, and he wanted to know if they were remotely near the same page. He'd never had someone do his head in to such an extreme extent. Why wasn't the man more forward with his feelings. Every time he thought about it he groaned in frustration.

At the moment though the thing that annoyed him most was clients who got cold feet. They would call and set up the whole appointment just to cancel it, which was fine and all, but not when he actually showed up to an empty hotel room. The thing that annoyed him most of all was that the time he put into getting ready. There were always signs that a cancellation was ahead. This particular one had most of the signs that came alone with a cancellation such as they had failed to leave a number or didn't call to reconfirm. Despite all these signs, agency policy dictated that he still had to show up at the scheduled time. He had as predicted showed up to an empty room. A shame really he was good and they may never really know how good he was.

The reasons behind their cold feet tended to be run of the mill. They would have a wife at home or a wife and kid at home, generally the family guilt thing. Some men just couldn't go home and look their family in the eye afterwards. Another being they were still very convinced that they were of the straight variety, denial essentially. He didn't really mind the whole not showing thing what he was miffed about was the time and energy and the planning it took to make an appointment perfect for a client. Their loss really.

In light of the opportunity of having a cancelled appointment he was headed to Draco's to speak with him about the entire Severus issue. It was more Draco's idea than his own but why not seize the opportunity as it presented itself.

"Why are you so caught up on my godfather?" Draco sighed, throwing himself back on the bed.

"Just answer the question you blonde git," Harry repeated. "Do you think he's into me?"

"If he wasn't you would not be there. He would not keep see you. Uncle Sev has never really been in a serious relationship, but here you come and well I've never seen him so interested in anyone," Draco mused.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked furrowing his brow in confusion.

"I'm saying that people don't interest him in a relationship kind of way. He's usually known for the whole hit and quit it scenario,' Draco explained. "Well, until you, he's never really kept someone around this long. It much mean something good, right?"

"Yeah," Harry smiled softly. Draco had definitely made him feel better.

"I don't even know why you're interested in a relationship," Draco yawned. "It's unnatural."

"What is?" Harry asked sticking a cigarette between his lips and lighting it.

"Domestic bliss," Draco replied feigning boredom. "There's just something not right about seeing one person naked for the rest of your life."

"You are sooo shallow," Harry laughed.

"Come out with me tonight?" Draco smiled sweetly.

"I think I might have plans with Severus," Harry said apologetically.

"In fact you do not," Draco smiled knowingly. "I've made the brash decision to phone my Uncle Sev and we've, or well mostly me, have come to a decision concerning custody."

"What the hell are you on about?" Harry sigh loudly. "What've you done?"

"You owe me on night out, minimum, a week." Draco said poignantly.

"Such an arse," Harry laughed shoving Draco off the bed.

"Get dressed, Potter, I'm sure you can find something acceptable in my closet," Draco moaned from the floor.

Draco was pretty much pissed less than half an hour after they came through the door. While he was hanging all over a handful of guys on the dance floor, Harry sat at their booth in the corner debating on whether or not to text Severus. He was meant to be spending the night with Draco but the guys flocking him had the same plans apparently. Draco had a knack for trouble though and he had this keen sense for picking up any guy who was already attached. In fact he was so good that sometimes he would pull a couple together instead of just one or the other. Tonight, however, Draco had narrowed his senses on this one guy in particular, a guy that Harry had already noted was taken. Taken by a man that was also very aware of what Draco's intentions were. Saying something to Draco in order to prevent him from doing what he intended to do only served as a sort of fuel to the fire.

While Draco was busy chatting up the man who was attached Harry was busy watching the man he happened to be attached to and that man's group of friends. The even the smallest guy in the group was at least half a foot taller than he or Draco and they were clearly pissed off. Harry found himself silently praying that Draco would fuck off with one of the other guys vying for his attention but he had already spotted his prey and the hunt was on. He knew that Draco saw the boyfriend watching too and that was all a part of the game. That's when Draco went in for the kill and he kissed the boy and this kiss was in no way innocent. He had trapped him under his spell and any boyfriend was long forgotten.

After that kiss the entire thing kicked off. Harry darted through the crowd on the dance floor to Draco, and grabbed the blonde's arm. The pair ran for the exit and out the front door. He was so concerned about looking over his shoulder for the guy's boyfriend and his friends that it didn't register that the other half were already waiting outside. Well, not until one of them grabbed him and slammed him against the stonewall and another one had grabbed Draco and done the same to him. They didn't stand a chance. Not only were they severely outnumbered, but Draco was completely pissed. He closed his eyes when the first punch made contact with his stomach. They were just going to have to accept this beating and hope that they didn't do them in too badly.

He was convinced that having the shit actually kicked out of him would have actually felt better than this did. If he could walk away after this was over he was going to walk straight over to Draco and finish kicking the shit out of him. He was going to murder him. He was going to make him wish a swift and painful death would come to him. That had better of been the best kiss of Draco's damn life. He was getting the shit kicked out of him by mere association, which showed where being friends with Draco got you. He was going to be cut and bruised for weeks to come which put a real damper in the line up of his clients.

Part of the whole appeal of hiring an escort was the fact that it was an illusion, that everything needed to be perfect. Nothing could be amiss. The only pleasure he took was the he knew that Draco wouldn't be able to work either; which meant that he wasn't going to get a job for at least a few weeks while everything healed up.

"I hope that kiss was worth it," Harry coughed after they had left had finished beating the pair to a pulp.

"He was an awful kisser," Draco half groaned half laughed.

"I'm going to kill you," Harry groaned spitting the blood from his busted lip on the ground.

"Call Uncle Sev, have him send a car for us," Draco said bossily.

"I would you see if I weren't the only casualty of this evening. They seem to have kicked in the screen of my phone while attempting to kick my teeth in," Harry said pulling himself up enough to throw the broken phone as hard as he could manage at Draco.

"What is your problem? I've also had the shit kicked out of me," Draco asked slightly annoyed.

"My problem!?" Harry nearly shouted, pulling himself up against the wall. "I'm not the one kissing men I knew had a boyfriend sitting across the club."

Trying his best to ignore Draco he staggered down the alley and borrowed the bouncer's phone to call Severus. He explained how Draco had gotten them jumped that they needed a lift home and how he would appreciate it if maybe Lucius could send a different car for Draco. The man was audibly concerned, but Harry reassured him that they were probably nothing short of being overly roughed up. Nothing that wouldn't heal in a few weeks time. He thanked the bouncer for allowing him to use his phone and went to get Draco. They sat on the curb for around 45 minutes, not speaking, before the cars showed up. Draco looked as if he wanted to say something about his driver being there, but he thought better of it and allowed his driver to help him into the car. Harry was expecting just Severus' driver to show up for him but when the man got out of the car as well he felt his insides warm.

The man was concerned and examined him to make sure that everything was okay and once he had determined that he would be fine he helped him into the car. He asked if he was okay and Harry reassured him he felt fine but he probably wouldn't feel the same when he woke up in the morning. Harry had asked to go home but Severus ended up insisting that Harry come and stay with him at least for the night. He just wanted to make sure that he was really alright and he even suggested taking a trip to A&E (accident and emergency) which Harry shot down instantly. He just argued that they'd be sitting there all night just to be told that he was gonna be fine and just to take a warm bath and put some ice on it. This wasn't the first time he'd gotten his ass kicked as a result of some stunt that Draco had decided to pull. He was pissed at the blonde now but it usually never lasted, and they were back to being friends within a few days. He just couldn't blame Draco for being the self righteous idiot that he was.

He faintly remembered dozing off in the car on the trip home and he must have stayed asleep the entire ride because he awoke to find Severus and the driver attempting to lift him out of the car without waking him. He shook off the sleepiness and insisted that he could walk. Once inside he asked Severus if he could have a shower to wash the blood and dirt off of him. When he had finished he noticed that his dirty clothes had been taken away and Severus had laid out some clothes for him to sleep in and a new toothbrush. After dressing and brushing his teeth he headed downstairs to find Severus.

"This came for you while you were in the shower," Severus said indicating a package on the countertop in the kitchen. "Any idea of who might have left it?"

"Draco, it's his thing. When he knows he's royally fucked up he slips my favorite candy through the letter slot on the door or sends over a box of things via his driver. It's his way of saying that he's sorry," Harry said pulling open the lid of the box to reveal an assortment of chocolate and a very expensive bottle of wine.

"You must be very important to him because I have never known my godson to apologize for anything to anyone," Severus explained displaying his amusement.

"He's my best friend," Harry said with a slight smile.

**A/N: I guess I kind of finished this chapter sooner than I normally do so I'm going to go ahead and post it early. Sorry it seems that Draco has been more present than Severus lately but next chapter you'll find out how Severus really feels about escorting. ;) Thanks for all the lovely reviews and thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Diary of a Call Girl nor am I profiting from this in anyway. Etc**

Harry once again found himself waking up alone in Severus' bed. Despite saying he didn't mind sharing, the man had insisted on taking the guestroom again. The courting idea was extremely sweet and all, as was the thought put behind it, but he really wanted things to move forward at this point. He finally decided that it was time to ask the man why things were moving so slowly. According to Draco it wasn't due to a lack of interest, wo what was it? What was holding the man back? He wrapped the blankets even tighter around him in a last ditch effort to enjoy the warmness that was trapped beneath them. He had to admit that he really did love this bed if nothing else. Sighing, he pulled the covers back finally and padded down the halls to the guest bedroom.

He knocked lightly on the door but there was no answer, so he went ahead and pushed the door open. The bed was made and it seemed as though the man had been awake for some time now. He ran a hand through is hair in a failed attempt to flatten it down and padded down the stairs to find Severus. He didn't realize exactly how sore he was until he hit the staircase. It was like he could feel the effort that every one of his joints had made with each step down that he took. He had yet to look in the mirror but he knew that it wasn't going to be a particularly thrilling sight. He could feel the puffiness around his eyes and mouth and his arms were littered with bruises. He was going to kill Draco. His face was definitely going to put him out of work for a few weeks and the only consolation he got was that he knew that Draco was going to be out of work for just as long as he was. He dreaded making the call to his manager, the man could be impossible sometimes.

He padded into the kitchen to find Severus seated at the table, his face hidden behind the newspaper. As soon as he realized that Harry was in the room he laid the paper aside and crossed the kitchen to one of the cabinets. He pulled out a bottle of aspirin and a bottle of water from the refrigerator and sat them in front of Harry and gestured for him to have a seat.

"Good morning, I trust you slept well," He asked sincerely.

"A bit stiff, and my head is banging, but yeah," Harry nodded in return.

"Take two of those aspirin as needed and it should help with the stiffness," Severus answered smoothly. "Would you like something to eat? I can make you something if you would like."

"No, you don't have to," Harry answered quickly. "I'll just make myself some toast."

"Very well," Severus nodded sipping his coffee.

"Do you have to go in to work today?" Harry asked with interest.

"I have taken the day off. I thought I might look after you today."

"Oh, you don't have to do that!" Harry almost said too loudly.

"I am aware, but it is something I have chosen to do, because I want to."

"Thanks," Harry smiled brightly.

Harry made himself some toast and when he had finished eating he decided it was time for a shower, while Severus went to pass the time his lab. He sighed when he remembered that again he had nothing to wear, this had to be remedied. Instead of heading directly for the shower he found himself sprawled across Severus' huge bed. He ran his hands up under the pillows in search of his phone before finally remembering that it was busted. He groaned loudly and cursed Draco even louder, he really did hate the blonde git sometimes. Now, when he had simply planned to avoid the rest of the world for the next few weeks he had to go out and buy a new phone. Maybe he could get Ginny to go and pick up a new phone for him instead.

He finally managed to tear himself away from the bed and get into the shower, and the warm water of the shower worked wonders on the stiffness in his muscles. He sighed in relief and leaned against the wall and let the water run over him. When he finally tore himself away from the shower he finally got a bearing on just how bad things were in the facial department. He had deep purple bruises under both eyes and one that ran along his right cheek bone. His lips were split in at least 3 places and he was certain that his nose was bruised even if he couldn't see it. Not to mention the assortment of cuts and bruises that were littered across his body. He was definitely a sight to see.

He finally noticed the pile of clothes that were sitting on the edge of the sink that Severus must have put there. They weren't his but they were his size which made him wonder where they had come from and if the man had bought clothes or sent a member of his staff to buy them for him. They were quite nice, he had to give whoever bought them credit for that. There was a green button up shirt that suspiciously matched his eyes and there was a pair of black trousers and a pair of black socks and even a pair of black pants for him. He was a bit embarrassed by the pants bit but nevertheless he was grateful that the man had put the effort into this. He had to admit that despite the horrible state of his face he did look rather dashing in the new clothes.

When he had finished in the bathroom he headed back out through the bedroom but was surprised to find Severus sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for him.

"When was the last time someone told you that you're gorgeous?" Severus asked quietly.

"About 40 minutes ago," Harry laughed in reply.

"Indeed," Severus mused. "I'm glad that the clothes were to your liking."

"Why don't you want to sleep with me?" Harry all but blurted out.

"Pardon?" Severus asked through narrowed eyes.

"I'm sorry that was very rude. Oh my god. I just mean what are we? We've been seeing each other a lot and nothing has really happened other than a few stolen kisses and I properly like you and I'm worried that you don't like me," Harry blushed deeply.

"I believe that is a fair question. What you must understand is that I have not been with anyone in quite some time," Severus said choosing his words carefully. "I do not take these sort of matters, matters of the heart I guess is the correct term, lightly."

"I thought maybe that it had something to do with me escorting," Harry sighed in relief.

"No I fully understand the nature of your job. I may not be that keen on sharing you with other men, but I understand that it is your job. Trust that this may change if and when things between us take a more serious nature, but for now I have no issue with such a thing," Severus explained to him.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked him.

"Quite," Severus said taking his hand.

With his hand in his own, Severus pulled him closer to where he sat on the edge of the bed. Harry found himself leaning down kissing the older man. It was a different kiss than any that they had shared before, it was deeper and he could feel the man's tongue sliding against his own, and before he could stop himself a light moan had escaped his throat. Severus pulled him onto the bed and straddled his waist, kissing him even deeper. They were both in the process of trying to undo the buttons on the other's shirt mid kiss. It was an arduous task but Harry had finally managed to get the older man's shirt unbuttoned and slid off his shoulders just seconds after the man had finished unbuttoning his own. Harry ran his hands over the man's pale, lightly muscled chest as they continued kissing. Just as Harry went to undo the button on Severus' pants the door burst open. There in the doorway stood Draco who seemed to be in a state of half shock and half amusement. After a moment of silence the blonde broke down into a fit of giggles before swinging the door shut and disappearing down the stairs. He had managed to pull the ultimate cock block and Harry was ready to kill him all over again.

Severus swiftly climbed off of him and disappeared into the loo to compose himself leaving Harry laying on the bed. Harry pulled himself up off the bed and went out the bedroom door after Draco, but the blonde git had vacated the premises. At least he wasn't completely stupid, Harry bristled. He was still reeling from the events that Draco had caused the night before and now he had the audacity to storm in without even bothering to knock. He had ruined a moment that he had been hoping would happen between him and Draco for ages now and now the moment was completely gone. He sighed loudly and headed back up the stairs to find Severus. When he came back into Severus' room the man was hovering near the bathroom door and the moment was definitely gone.

"You two should really reconcile your differences," Severus said bluntly as Harry entered the room.

"We will. We always do," Harry smiled at him. "Just give it some time."

"Perhaps we should invite him to dinner tonight?" Severus suggested while running his hands down his torso to smooth any remaining wrinkles out of his shirt.

"I guess that would work," Harry said with

"You're stubborn, I find that to be very cute," Severus said pulling him into a kiss.

Around lunchtime Harry finally got around to swallowing his pride and making a call to Draco to invite him out to dinner. He could practically hear the sly grin that the blonde was wearing on the other end of the phone. By the time he hung up he was so disgruntled that he was willing to call Draco back and tell him not to bother coming. In an attempt to blow off some steam he went outside on the front steps of Severus' house to have a cigarette. He really needed to fix things with Draco and he needed to drop the bomb about Severus to Ron and Hermione and the rest of the Weasleys. He also worried about Lucius Malfoy might think when he found out that Severus had been seeing the call boy that he had bought for him as a New Years date. He didn't think that Severus was too worried about the man's opinion but he did worry that it might effect their friendship. He sighed loudly when he thought about the mess that needed to be organized within his personal life.

The thing about the rift between him and Draco was that he couldn't currently ask him for advice. He was mostly a self-centered prat but when it came down to it he almost always knew what to do. They were each others rock and when he took the time to remember that it was like any anger he held towards Draco suddenly slipped away. Deciding that Severus had given him the perfect opportunity to make up with Draco with dinner that night and he was grateful for it. He sighed and tossed his cigarette onto the pavement before heading back inside.

"You do not have to go outside to smoke," Severus commented without looking up from the book he was reading when Harry wandered into the sitting room.

"I know that. I just don't feel like I should be," Harry said with a slight laugh.

"I want you to feel comfortable here," Severus replied setting aside his book to look at him.

"I'm working on it," Harry said giving him a quick kiss.

Harry and Severus spent most of the day lazing around the house, but Harry found his mind wandering to what had happened between them that morning. He was laying on the couch while Severus sat in what Harry had learned was his favorite chair reading. He didn't know if they man had noticed, or he didn't really care, but he had been sneaking glances at him all afternoon. Finally, as if being able to read his mind Severus sat aside his book and looked at him. Before he knew what was happening he was on his feet and crossing the room to where the man sat. As if they were picking up where they had left off the man pulled him onto his lap and kissed him deeply. They were mid grope when the doorbell rang.

Frustrated Harry just whispered they should ignore it and kissed Severus again. That was when the door to the sitting room swung open and Draco stood there paler than normal if that were at all possible. He had an empty look on his face and his hair and clothes were disheveled and it looked like he might have been crying.

"Draco what's wrong? What happened?" Harry asked jumping off of Severus' lap and crossing the room to him.

"My dad…he's dead," Draco whispered with red rimmed eyes.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long to post I was having internet problems but everything should be find for the time being. Please review if you find the time. xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Call Girl or Harry Potter like are these disclaimers even necessary at this point? Haha**

Lucius Malfoy's funeral was mostly awkward for him considering that he had been hired by the man to have sex with with one of his closest friends. He somehow felt that there was a target on his back or at least a sign that read: '**HEY I HAVE SEX FOR MONEY' **in big, bold letters. Draco was on his mother's arm the entire time and having to deal with sobbing older relatives, but it was nice to see him out of bed and functioning, something that couldn't be said for the past few days. He knew that Draco was in the midst of mourning but it was slight unnerving to see him holed away in his room, only getting out of bed to go to the loo. While Draco was consoling relatives, Severus was busy having conversations that went right over his head with old colleagues. He had tried to participate with the first couple of conversations that were struck up and he had dropped out. Now he was just sort of sitting off to the side on his own before he gave up and went outside to have a cigarette.

He hadn't been gone for more than 10 minutes when Severus came to find him. The man really didn't say anything at first, but instead took his hand in his own and just held it. He was very aware of the fact that when he left the room that Severus almost immediately noticed that he had gone and would come and find him. He thought it was cute and he liked that Severus felt this sense that he needed to be within his sight. He liked the fact that despite the fact that he was an escort and had sex with men on an almost daily basis that Severus still slept in the guest room instead of with him. Their relationship was odd to him in the sense that he'd never been into anything like this before, but he liked what they shared.

"I have to go home tonight. I haven't been in days and I need to get clothes, after all I did borrow this suit from Draco. And well it is home and I would like to spend some time there," Harry spouted out.

"I like it when you stay, the house actually feels like someone is living in it," Severus replied rubbing his thumb over the back of Harry's hand.

"Maybe you could come and stay a night or two at mine, yeah?"

"Perhaps, or you could just bring some of your things along or all of them and move in with me permanently," Severus said cautiously.

"How positively domestic of you two," Draco feigned gagging behind them.

"Shut it, Malfoy," Harry laughed; it was nice to see some humor come out of Draco, he had been unnaturally quiet and if that shell was starting to break Harry was more than ready to embrace it. "There's something you need to do before I agree to move in with you."

"Oh no don't make him meet the weasels," Draco groaned at him.

"An ultimatum?" Severus asked him skeptically.

"Well, I don't have a family in the traditional sense, but I do have a family of sorts, and I haven't told them about you yet," Harry explained. "I know when I do tell them that they will insist on meeting you."

"I believe that we can come to an agreement of some nature," Severus agreed quickly.

"Brilliant!" Harry exclaimed and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Despite making plans with Severus to move in, Harry still went home to his flat in Camden. He had to break the news that he had been seeing someone for the past few months and how he had been asked to move in. also, he had to explain why he had failed to tell them before now. He hoped that they would be understanding as to why he hadn't said anything sooner. After all he was a serial monogamist and dating for Harry never been his strong suit. His job made it complicated and having to tell anyone that you're an escort made things even harder. Not to mention he wasn't that great of a boyfriend the few times that he had been in a semi serious relationship he was never committed as the other person. He could be the ideal boyfriend for the right price and for a few hours of the day or the night to one lucky client. That was the problem though he was paid to do what they wanted and it wasn't even about him in that scenario, he was there to please them. It also didn't come with any of the baggage that a normal relationship had.

He worried about telling the Weasleys for more than one reason, but he was most afraid of the obvious age difference. It didn't matter to him that Severus was older, but most people had an obvious distaste for such things. He also knew that if any of the Weasleys would have an issue it would be Ron. He could be pretty petulant when he wanted to be and they had, had their share of petty little fights throughout their friendship. In the end they always seemed to pull it together and resolve their issues, but he didn't want to have to chose between Ron and Severus because he knew it would be Severus every time. He wasn't going to let Ron stop him from loving someone just because he didn't agree with the circumstances. Another thing that might be of issue with Ron would be the fact that Severus happened to be Draco's godfather, the one person that Ron hated more than anyone else. He knew that more than likely Hermione and the rest of the family would probably be accepting and pleased that he had found someone that he liked well enough to loving him to meet him.

The plan was that he was going to visit on his own and hopefully break the news to the Weasleys. The only problem was the he wasn't that sure of when Ron and Hermione would be home again and he didn't want to wait until summer holidays. He would either have to take the train to Glasgow or do it over the phone. He was nervous to 'bring Severus home to the family' so to speak. He would never know if Severus was nervous because the man had built up such a façade to keep his emotions in check. It was very hard to read anything about the man from just looking at him and he felt that, that was something that most people mistook as him just not being a very warm person. He hoped that his friend and family didn't take that first impression and run with it. It wouldn't matter in the end but he did find it to be very important that they want to accept him.

He went to bed not long after coming home, he was tired and found his apartment to be more empty than normal. He was used to spending his evenings with Draco or Severus, and now his apartment felt very hollow. He laid in the center of his bed, unable to sleep for what felt like hours, but when he checked the clock less than an hour had passed. Frustrated, Harry rolled over and climbed out of bed. He padded into the bathroom and hoped that a warm shower would help him get off to sleep, but when he got out he wasn't anymore tired. He took his contacts out and slipped on his glasses. He preferred the glasses if he was honest, but escorting sort of necessitated the contacts, after all everything had to be perfect. Sighing loudly to his reflection in the mirror, he decided to give up and went into his room and grabbed an old backpack.

He hurriedly threw some clothes in the bag along with his computer. He went into the bathroom and grabbed what he would need. Then he pulled on his trainers and grabbed his wallet and keys. When he finally got out the door the clock on his phone said it was half past one in the morning. He went down the stairs and out on the street to find a cab. He finally hailed on around 10 minutes later, and was on his way to Belgravia. He was a bit nervous about just up at Severus' house in the middle of the night, especially after he had been so adamant that he should go home. He almost stopped the driver at least twice before he finally got to Severus' house, he didn't even know why he was that nervous, he felt stupid.

When the cab came to a stop he got out of the cab and paid the driver before lighting a cigarette, more out of habit than anything else. He stood on the pavement in front of the house taking in the view. He noticed that the light was on in Severus' room and was glowing behind the dark curtains that kept prying eyes out. Almost as if the man were expecting him the front door pulled open and the silhouette of Severus was standing in the doorway. He grinned slightly and before tossing his cigarette aside and running up the steps to meet him.

"How did you know?" Harry smiled up at him.

"Know what?" Severus played off as if he didn't know.

"Nothing," Harry said pushing himself up on his tiptoes in order to kiss him.

Harry woke up late the next morning and rolled out of bed and straight into the bathroom for a shower. He was planning on going to see Mr. and Mrs. Weasley that afternoon to tell them that he had been seeing someone and then he was going to call Ron and Hermione after that in order to tell them. He was a bit nervous, but nervous was normal when it came to something like this, well at least he was fairly certain it was. To be so confident in his body and himself was foreign to him when it came to being with Severus, it was like he had started to second guess everything about himself. It was just that he wanted to be the best version of himself for the man. Cutting off the water and grabbing the towel he padded back into the bedroom and sifted through the clothes he had brought with him. He dressed quickly and slid his glasses on and went down the stairs to find Severus.

"Mornin," Harry yawned as he came into the kitchen to poor himself a bowl of cereal.

"Afternoon," Severus replied quietly without looking up from his paper.

"Did I really sleep that late?" Harry shrugged putting the milk away.

"Indeed," Severus mused.

"I'm going to see the Weasleys today," Harry said in between bites of cereal.

"Shall I take you?" Severus asked finally looking up at him.

"Nah, it'll be quicker if I take the train, then catch the bus out to Surrey."

"If you're certain," he replied folding the paper in half and sitting it aside.

"Yeah, it's not trouble, I do it all the time," he shrugged. "I'm going to go over in a bit so that maybe I can be back before dinnertime."

"No need to rush. I am certain they will invite you to dinner, no need to be rude on my account."

Harry decided that Mrs. Weasley's chances of keeping him for dinner was high so he would head over there later than he planned in order to spend more time with Severus. The two spent most of the day indoors but Harry did manage to drag Severus out to a small café for lunch and a walk afterwards. He liked walked through London with Severus, he wasn't so sure that Severus liked the idiots that seemed to make themselves known everywhere they went, but he liked the fact that the man came along anyway. The best part was that there really wasn't any competition for the sidewalks because one look from Severus sent people out of their way to avoid him. One man even went so far as to cross the street before they met him which sent Harry into a fit of giggles. Severus didn't find it so amusing or at least not openly and only arched his eyebrow at Harry's reaction to it all.

When Severus finally managed to steer them in the direction that led back to the house it was nearly time for Harry to leave. He popped up the stairs and grabbed his phone and made sure he had his wallet. He mentioned that he was going to pop his contacts in but decided against it when Severus said in passing how he preferred the glasses on him. He was quite pleased that the man had let that little preference slip and he wished that he would let more things slip out as well. It was hard to do things for someone who was as locked up as Severus was. When he came down the stairs Severus had offered to have his driver take him to the station but he shrugged him off and told him it wasn't that far and he did have two working legs.

"You are certain that you do not want to be driven?" He asked as he and Harry stood in the doorway.

"Nope, it'll be find, I'll walk. I've gotta go," Harry said placing a kiss on the man's lips.

"If you are certain, be careful," Severus said more seriously.

"I will, gotta go, love you," Harry said and almost stopped in his tracks but ran down the steps and didn't dare glance over his shoulder.

He couldn't believe that he had let that slip, and even worse he didn't stick around he ran off. He said he loved him then ran off that was just great. He knew that he'd have to face the music when he got back but a part of him, deep down, felt some sort of relief for having said it. He had been holding it in for quite a while now and now that it was out Severus either loved him or he didn't. He didn't mind because sometimes people don't fall for each other at the same time, but now that he had said it, it sort of became concrete. He hurried off in the direction of the tube to catch his train and pushed all the worry out of his head. Hey, maybe Severus hadn't even heard what he said, who was he kidding of course the most observant man in London had noticed what he had said.

**(A/N: Sorry this took so long. I hope you like it, sorry if it's a bit all over the place. I wanted to get this up because it had been quite awhile since I'd updated. Hopefully soon there will be a bit of action between the two of them haha. Thanks for all the lovely reviews.)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Secret Diary of a Call Girl. **

**A/N: Heads up there is male on male sex (it's kind of graphic) in this chapter and you should all be warned. So if you don't like it don't read it. **

Harry kept mentally kicking himself the entire way to the Weasleys. When he got off the bus at his stop and straightened himself out and took a deep breath before treading down the sidewalk to the Weasley's house. He knew that there was nothing to worry about, and that the real worry that he held was how Ron would react. He stopped just outside the gates and took another deep breath before heading to the door. Before he could even knock Mrs. Weasley pulled the door open, and him into a warm embrace. He immediately felt a little bit of relief wash over him, after all this couldn't be any worse than when he had to come out to everyone as being gay. He kinda felt like walking into the sitting room where he knew everyone would be and just spitting it out that he was dating and moving in with a man that was old enough to his dad. Then he lost his quick burst of confidence and decided against it.

"Harry, darling! It's wonderful to see you!" She beamed.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley," he smiled at her.

"I've got a wonderful dinner planned for you love!" She exclaimed.

"Great," he said trying to hide how nervous he was.

"It's great to see you, come inside, Fred and George are here and Ginny of course," she smiled again and led him in.

He followed her through to the sitting room where the rest of the family was and sat on the couch between Fred and George. He was almost certain that they would take the piss, but he knew the sooner that he got it out, the better he would feel. The moment he was about ready to break the news to them, Mr. Weasley asked him about Lucius Malfoy.

"It really was quite sad to hear about Lucius Malfoy," Mr. Weasley said sipping his tea.

"Why what happened to him?" Fred and George asked simultaneously.

"Killed in a car accident in the south of France, I'm afraid," Mr. Weasley replied pensively. " A real shame."

"Did you know him?" Harry asked curiously.

"We were in school together. Had quite a few scraps in fact, but still I wouldn't wish any ill on him."

"Dad! I didn't know you were the fighting type!" Ginny laughed and the twins nodded and boxed playfully over Harry's head.

"That was a long time ago. I was just a boy then," he smiled.

Mrs. Weasley ushered them into the kitchen and as always she had cooked more than any of them could possibly eat, he was almost certain that she could feed a small army. That was the thing about Mrs. Weasley she always thought everyone was much too thin, and cooked to feed a small army, so that she could feed you like one. She was just piling a third helping onto his plate when he decided that it was basically now or never. That if he didn't spit it out now that he wouldn't and the entire point behind this trip would be wasted. It was never a waste to see them of course but he did come with a purpose and he wanted to achieve it tonight.

"I wanted to tell you guys something," he almost blurted out.

"What is it dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked happily.

"I've got a boyfriend," he blushed then felt completely stupid for something so simple.

"Oh, dear that's wonderful!" Mrs. Weasley beamed across the table at him. "Tell us all about him!"

"Well…his name is Severus and well he works in medical research," he said nervously.

"Severus?" Mr. Weasley questioned. "As in Severus Snape?"

"Um, yeah," Harry blushed.

"He's a bit old isn't he dear?" Mrs. Weasley smiled kindly at him.

"He's quite a bit younger than us dear," Mr. Weasley said brightly.

"I don't mind that he's older, it's not like we plan on having children together or anything," Harry said earnestly. "We're just moving in together."

"As long as you're happy, dear," she smiled at him and he sort of breathed in a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, mate, good job," Fred and George winked at him and he blushed.

Over dessert Mrs. Weasley had made him promise that he would bring Severus around for dinner soon. He agreed, but asked her not to mention anything to Ron and Hermione for a few days at least. He explained that he hadn't told them yet and ideally he had hoped to tell them in person but it didn't look like that was going to happen so he was going to call them and talk to them about it. When he went to leave he lingered on the sidewalk outside of the Burrow and scrolled through the contacts of his phone to Ron's name. He decided that he would tell Ron first and get that over with, but hopefully he was with Hermione so that he could just go ahead and tell them at the same time. When he rang Ron's cell phone there was no answer and there was no answer when he tried to call Hermione's so he assumed they were busy. That meaning one of three things they were sleeping, studying, or shagging like rabbits. He grinned in spite of himself at the last bit and decided that he would call them in the morning.

On the walk to the bus stop it had started to rain again and that's when his phone went off. He looked down to see that it was a text from Severus that told him to look up, and when he did he saw Severus getting out of the car that was parked across the street from him. He grinned but then kicked himself for forgetting that he had accidentally confessed his love to the man. He could feel the butterflies start to turn on him and devour his stomach. He wasn't sure if it was the wine that he had with dinner or nerves, or a combination of the two, but when Severus started across the street to him, he turned and puked into the nearest bush. He groaned in embarrassment and turned to look at the man who had quickened his pace to get to him.

"Are you okay?" Severus asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said through a half hearted smile.

"Are you ill?" He asked worriedly.

"No, I'm fine I swear."

"Could this be about what you said before you left?" Severus suggested as if he knew exactly what Harry was thinking.

"Um…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have just blurted it out like that," Harry said hurriedly.

"Blurting it out is fine. Perhaps not the running away bit after you said it," Severus replied coolly.

"Yeah, sorry about that," he laughed nervously and ran his hand through his hair.

"Oh and Harry," Severus said.

"Yeah?"

"I love you too," Severus said softly.

"Wait really? Harry asked quickly.

"Most ardently, I'm afraid," he nodded as Harry wrapped his arms around him tightly.

It felt like it had taken them ages to get home, but when the car came to a stop in front of the house, Severus took his hand and led him inside and up the stairs to the bedroom. He pushed Harry back onto the bed and straddled him. Harry could feel the butterflies start to kick off again when he found Severus' dark eyes on his own. His eyes were dark with desire and that sent a shiver down his spine. Severus' slender fingers took the hem of his shirt and pulled it up over his head and off before tossing it to the side. Severus planted a demanding kiss on him and ran his tongue over Harry's lips. He climbed off of Harry and pulled him up to meet him and kissed him again. He ran his hands down Harry's back and squeezed his ass lightly before pulling him closer. Harry could feel Severus' erection against his hips and kissed Severus again moaning into his mouth. Slowly, Harry started rubbing his fingers through the older man's hair, it is so soft and long. He tugged gently at strands as he continued to run his fingers through it and Severus' light moans filled the room.

Severus laid him back onto the bed again and leaned down and placed a line of kisses down Harry's bare chest and from one hip to the other. The entire moment is unexpected and hot. Harry's fingers were still in Severus's hair, massaging his scalp and occasionally tugging gently. He could feel himself start to unravel under the touch of the man and tried to reign it all in and steady his breathing. All of his effort was lost when Severus looked up at him through strands of loose hair and he could see the desire that was radiating from the man's eyes. His long, elegant fingers reached down and started to undo the button on Harry's pants and he pulled down the zipper slowly, while watching Harry the entire time. Harry's heart was beating out of his chest, this is all new to him, he was so used to being in control of the situation, in control of himself, but something about Severus made all of that disappear. He didn't realize how turned on he was until Severus ran his fingers over the fabric of his boxers and down the outline of his cock. He moaned loudly and looked up to see Severus' dark eyes watching him squirm in pleasure under his touch.

Harry grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him down into another hard kiss. His fingers made quick work of the buttons on the man's shirt before sliding it down off of his shoulders. As Severus continued to tease him he found himself running his hands over the pale muscular chest of the man. Severus' hands moved and his fingers were dipping under the waistband of his boxers, just making enough contact with the skin beneath to drive him wild. The older man grabbed his ass again before reaching down and removing his pants completely, leaving him only in his underwear. Harry continued running his hands over the man's chest but his breath hitched when he felt the man's fingers ghosting over his thighs, lightly touching him. He kisses Harry again, his tongue exploring his mouth, and they both moan as a result. Severus pulls away form the kiss long enough to unbutton his trousers and pull them off slowly, watching Harry the entire time. Once his jeans are off he grabs each of Harry's legs and pulls them apart and crawls between them.

He hovered over Harry only momentarily as leaned down and kissed the inside of his thighs, first the right and then the left. After exploring Harry's thighs completely he moved up to kiss him and Harry took advantage of the moment and ran his hand over Severus's hard member. He could feel how big the man is through the fabric and fails to suppress the shiver of anticipation that overcame him. When Harry reached beneath the waistband of the man's boxer's Severus froze almost immediately, watching him. Harry continued stroking the man over the fabric before finally taking both of his hands and pulling the boxer's down off of the man's waist, freeing his erection. Harry's ran his fingers along the long shaft before wrapping an entire hand around it and beginning to stroke. Severus moaned lightly but instead of letting Harry continue he pushed him back onto the mattress and pulled his boxer's off and tossed them to the floor. He repositioned himself between Harry's legs and leaned over to the bedside table and pulled a small tube of lube from it and squirted some into his hands and coated his hard cock with it. He then positioned the head of his cock at Harry's entrance and slid slowly into him.

Harry grabbed at the sheets as Severus pulled out and slowly pushed back into him, allowing him to adjust to his size. After a few slow thrusts, Severus started to pick up his pace and he began thrusting harder into Harry. Harry moaned loudly and gripped the sheets even hard. He was so hard and Severus felt so good inside of him. He almost went over the edge when Severus took his hard cock into his hand and started to stroke him in rhythm with his thrusts. He had had sex with so many men, but nothing could quite measure up to the pleasure that he was feeling at that moment. Severus starts moving faster and stroking him harder causing him to loose himself completely in the moment. Before he even knew it he had that familiar heat building up in him and he was so close to falling over the edge from all the pleasure. He moaned again and Severus leaned down to kiss mid thrust. He could feel the climax coming and he held back as long as he possible could before he finally came all over Severus's hands. Severus smiled down at him and after a few more thrust came buried deep in Harry.

Severus pulled out of Harry and laid back beside of him. They were both panting and reeling in the afterglow of their orgasms. Closing his eyes and taking deep breaths, Harry happily decided that it had definitely been worth the wait. After a moment he looked over at Severus who was laying next to him. The man was watching him with his dark gaze, but it was still somehow soft. Severus propped himself up on an elbow and leaned over and placed a light kiss on his lips which made him smile. Before he knew it he could feel his eyelids growing heavier by the moment and the last thing he remembered before falling to sleep was Severus leaning over to kiss him once more.

**A/N: I hope you like it haha this is like my first time writing a sex scene and I hope that I did okay. Please review, and thanks again to everyone who has taken the time to review so far!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Diary of a Call Girl. **

Harry woke up early the next morning feeling warm and sated. He only found disappointment when he woke up to find the bed empty. He stretched out and smiled to himself about what had happened the night before. There had been two huge steps that had occurred in their relationship. By telling Severus he loved him this had officially become the most serious relationship that he had ever been in. He yawned slightly and smiled again at the reminder that a slightly smaller milestone had also been reached: Severus had actually spent the night in the same bed as him. This meant that he could actually sleep with the man at night and not feel guilty about him sleeping in the guestroom instead. He knew that he should get up and shower, but he spent a few more minutes lavishing in the morning afterglow before pulling himself out of bed and into the bathroom for a shower.

When he had finished showering he slipped on a pair of clean boxers and picked Severus' shirt on from the night before. He climbed across the bed and grabbed his phone from under the pillow and saw that he had a text from Hermione. She wanted him to call her after classes had finished and that she was sorry that she had missed his call the night before and that Ron was sorry too. He knew it they had been shagging, well they weren't the only ones he grinned to himself. Tossing his phone back on the bed he headed down the stairs to the kitchen to have some breakfast. He smiled to himself on the way down when he caught a whiff of Severus' cologne from the shirt.

He found breakfast waiting for him on the stove and a note for him from Severus on the table. Picking up the plate of pancakes and the bowl of fresh fruit he sat down at the table and covered the pancakes with syrup before picking up the note. He unfolded it and smiled to himself when he read what Severus had written:

_Harry,_

_Sorry to have left before you awoke, but you looked entirely _

_too peaceful for me to wake you. I will see you after work._

_Severus _

_xx_

He smiled to himself as Draco bounded unexpectedly through the door. He looked immaculate as ever and he snatched the note out of Harry's hand and feigned gagging.

"Wait, what's different about you?" Draco asked stopping his tracks.

"Nothing?" Harry replied confused.

"You did it with him. You two had sex!" Draco laughed loudly.

"I don't know what you're taking about," Harry feigned ignorance.

"You're practically glowing," he pointed out. "It's about time that Uncle Sev got some."

"Shut up," Harry laughed.

"He left you a note, has he ever done that before?"

"No."

"He's got it bad," Draco laughed.

Mostly, against Draco's will Harry drug him to his flat in Camden to help him pack. He was only going to pack the things that he wanted to bring with him and everything else would be left to the movers. Half of it was going into storage and the other half he planned on donating to a charity shop. He had started into the bedroom to pack up the things that he was going to take with him and Draco had disappeared, saying he was going to the shop around the corner. Anything to try to avoid helping. He picked up a couple of photo albums and smiled lightly as he leafed through pictures of him with Ron and Hermione at school. Pictures that Mrs. Weasley had taken of various birthday parties and get togethers. Then later on there were pictures of him and Draco out together with Ron and Hermione or alone. He blushed when he found a picture of him and Draco kissing with the Thames in the background. Then there was the one compiled completely of his parents and their friends while they were at Eaton and some of him as a baby before their untimely death. He sighed lightly and placed them into an empty box as Draco came back into the door.

"We can't get drunk, Draco," Harry sighed eyeing the bags that Draco was holding. "We're meant to be packing!"

"It's taken care of," Draco said issuing him a dazzling smile. A few moments later there was a knock at the door and a group of movers came through the door. "Tell them what to do, we've got plans, Potter."

Harry reluctantly explained his labeling system to them and gave them the various address of where it was all meant to go. He handed them the keys to those places as well and followed Draco out to the small balcony. Draco secured the bag of alcohol and grabbed onto the drain pipe attached to the side of the building and hoisting themselves up onto the roof. This was where Harry and Draco went after a long day or a breakup. It was their spot in the city, the one spot that belonged only to them and that was hard to find in the middle of a city like London. This wasn't much but it was a little oasis amid all the chaos. He was going to miss it, yeah there were other roofs to sit on, but this one was always going to be special.

"Drink up, this is possibly the last time we get to drink on the roof," Draco said as though he were reading Harry's mind.

"Who knew you could be sentimental," Harry teased.

"As if," Draco smirked and popped the top off of the bottle of champagne in his hands.

"You are aware that there are other roofs," Harry laughed at him.

"It's about the memories," Draco said exasperatedly. "Besides I have a surprise for you."

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were going soft and what surprise?" Harry asked quickly..

"As if Potter," he scowled darkly. "I've gotten us a job. We're going back to work together."

"What sort of job?"

"A sex party, more importantly a costumed one," Draco laughed. "Lot's of rich bachelors."

"You're mad," Harry laughed as he his phone buzzed with Hermione calling.

His conversation with Ron and Hermione wasn't as bad as he had estimated but it still hadn't gone as he had hoped it would. Ron was still an ass over the fact that Severus had anything to do with Draco and his family. It was stupid that he was going to judge Severus over the fact that he was also Draco's godfather. Severus was a good man and the fact that he was going to judge him before ever meeting him made Harry mad. He was in love with someone for the first time in his life and he just wanted them to be happy for him. As if Ron wasn't bad enough Hermione immediately knew who Severus was and began asking him if there was anyway he could ask Severus for an internship for her. She had read all of his books and she really admired him and his work and it was impossible for anyone to get an internship with him. All the while Hermione was asking about an internship Ron was bitching in the background about how much he hated Draco and how he couldn't believe that Harry was dating the git's godfather. It was all very overwhelming and he eventually just asked them if he could call them back later and hung up before they had a chance to say goodbye.

"Do you want me to kick the weasels ass?" Draco asked examining his nails.

"As if you could kick anyone's ass."

"No, but I could hire someone who could do it for us," Draco smiled lightly.

"They'll come around eventually," Harry sighed and frowned slightly.

"They're being selfish. They shouldn't have to come around. I'm the most selfish person on the planet and I'm more supportive than they are," Draco said angrily.

"Fuck it, let's have a drink," Harry replied. "I'm not going to let them ruin any part of this for me."

When he got home he wasn't in any better of a mood and to make matters worse Severus hadn't made it home yet. Talking to Draco was sort of a lost cause since he was completely pissed and he had taken him home. He was upset and there was no one to vent to so he headed up the stairs and started slinging clothes out of the boxes the movers had delivered. He was busied himself unpacking Thomas' elaborate wardrobe and putting it away in the guestroom closet. Even though Thomas was going to be a part of his and Severus' lives he wanted to separate them as much as possible. After half an hour of unpacking he was still frustrated over his friends reaction and decided to go down and have a smoke on the steps, Severus would be home soon and he wanted to be able to greet him at the door. He had missed him more than normal. Tomorrow he would go back to playing Thomas and he wanted to enjoy the evening before Thomas made an appearance.

He pulled one of Severus' coats from the closet in the hall by the door and headed outside. He did receive quite a few stares from the neighbors for sitting outside and smoking. Harry was vaguely aware that this wasn't something they considered acceptable but as they weren't certain of his permanence they hadn't dared to say anything yet. He also got the feeling that, like most people, they were slightly put off by Severus and the severity he seemed to radiate. The man really did know how to pull the command the attention of those around him. Although, most people found the man intimidating it had never really affected him, he found it slightly amusing, it had been one of the things that had drawn him to the man after all. Finally, after what felt like ages, Severus' car pulled up on the curb in front of the house and the man stepped out. Harry nearly launched himself at the man in order to pull him into a tight hug. He could feel the tension incurred by Ron and Hermione sort of melt away from the comfort the hug brought.

"What's wrong?" Severus asked sternly.

"Nothing, just a bit of a trying day," Harry sighed, his voice muffled in Severus' shirt.

"Why?" Severus asked tilting his chin up so he could look at him.

"I told my friends about us, they were a bit difficult."

"There seems to be a slight disconnect between yourself and your friends," Severus said quietly.

"We don't really see much of each other since they went away to school."

"Perhaps you should go see them this weekend?" Severus suggested.

"The train ride there is a bit brutal for just one weekend," Harry sighed into Severus' chest.

"Do not fret. I will arrange the travel details."

"Thank you," Harry said tightening his embraces around the older man.

"Shall we go inside?" Severus asked quietly and Harry nodded into his chest. "Do try to cheer up."

Severus surprised Harry by cooking dinner for the two of them. He made roast potatoes and carrots with steaks, it was delightful. They didn't say much through dinner, and when they had finished Harry had cleared the table and started to do the washing up. He wrapped up in his own thoughts about Severus and Thomas and how he was ready to move on. Severus was there to fill the hole in his life that Thomas had once filled. He was ready to give it all up and just be with Severus. The man had yet to say anything about his career choice, but he didn't want him to have to, he wanted it to be a decision he made himself. Of course he would have stopped if and when Severus asked, but he wanted to be the one to close the door on this part of his life. He wasn't quite sure what he would do to fill the gap in his calendar though, he wasn't exactly qualified for any sort of good job and he hadn't done the best on his exams to get into university. He pushed those thoughts away and thought he would tackle them when the time came. He would finish the few bookings that he had lined up and that would be it. He'd have to check his diary for an exact date but he knew it would be within the month.

Looking up from the sink he saw that Severus had disappeared somewhere in the house and he went to look for him. He eventually found him in the sitting room in his chair reading some sort of medical text and pausing briefly to make some sort of annotation on parts he found interesting. Harry stood in the doorway admiring him for some time before finally Severus looked up at him inquisitively and he blushed.

"You are quite striking when you blush," Severus commented looking back down at the book in front of him.

"Um thanks," Harry said rubbing his arm.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, not exactly. I guess… I wanted to tell you something," Harry said quietly.

"Yes?" Severus asked his interest obviously piqued.

"I've decided to give up escorting."

"Is that so?" Severus asked and Harry nodded. "I won't lie and say I'm not pleased, because I am.

"I mean there's still some details that need ironing out, but I'm definitely finished for the most part."

"May I inquire as to what brought about this decision?" Severus questioned him.

"You, I don't want anyone else but you," He smiled and crossed the room.

"Nor do I want anyone but you," Severus smiled and pulled him down into his lap and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

**A/N: I'm sorry this took so long haha I had some really bad writers block and this chapter probably reflects that. Hopefully now that I'm past it I can get the next chapter out much sooner. Thanks for reading and reviewing! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Diary of a Call Girl or Harry Potter and I'm not profiting in anyway from this. They belong to their respective owners. **

Harry couldn't believe that he had let Draco talk him into going into this fucking fancy dress sex party. He was mostly pissed off at what character he had received. Draco had handed him a package with a little envelope attached and instructed him to put it on. When he went to change he pulled the card out first and read that he was meant to be Aladdin and the person supplying the costume had asked him not to wear shoes. He had moaned and groaned while getting dressed and walked to find Draco dressed as Peter Pan and nearly keeled over laughing at him. He looked so ridiculous in comparison to the expensive clothes that Harry rarely seen him out of. His hair was even slightly disheveled underneath the cap. They hailed a cab that took them outside of the city to a private estate. It was all very posh with a large garden in front of the house and an even larger one behind it. It was crawling with potential clients and everyone there had the same goal: find the richest most attractive man in the room and make him theirs.

This party was a little bit different than ones he had been to in the past because it featured both female and male escorts. Some of the richest people in the country had come and were definitely paying for the ultimate amount of discretion. The room was crawling with dozens of people and they were all in costumes. He and Draco took a glass of the champagne from one of the waiters and took up a post in the corner to scope out any potential prospects. There were a few people that caught his eye but he had yet to make his move. He was eyeing a man dressed as Prince Charming across the room and Draco was similarly eyeing a man who stood out from the rest because he was dressed as James Bond. Count on Draco to pick the only person who didn't take the suggest costume and came dressed wrongly.

"Check out Snow White over there," Draco said laughing. "I wonder if she's got the 7 dwarves lined up to fuck."

"Wouldn't fancy being her," Harry grinned.

Soon the room had mostly cleared out and Draco had disappeared into one of the man rooms with the man dressed as James Bond and Harry and Prince Charming had finally met somewhere in the middle of the room. Harry took his hand and led him up the stairs and into one of the empty rooms. He placed a chaste kiss on his lips shut the door. Prince Charming them took the lead from him. He locked the door and kissed him hard and smiled down at him. Charming then pulled his jacket off and the took the sash around his waist and ran it over Harry's face. He then led him to the bed and pushed him back onto it. He took the silk sash and started to wrap it around Harry's arms and tied it at the wrist.

"Wait, I don't feel comfortable with this," Harry said trying to pull his arms apart.

"Shhh…no need to worry. Just a bit of fun," Charming smiled down at him and Harry shivered uncomfortably.

"Seriously let me go," Harry said sternly and started to pull at the sash.

"I paid for a real life whore and here you are," Charming said running a hand down Harry's face and he jerked away.

"Stop!" Harry demanded and ran for the door and tried to pull it open.

"Come on love, we're going to have a bit of fun," Charming smiled down at him again.

"Help!" Harry shouted.

"No one's going to hear you, they're all preoccupied."

"Help! Draco!" Harry shouted.

Charming had thrown him to the ground and he felt his shoulder crack when the doorknob feel the floor and Draco stormed into the room armed with a golf club and a half naked James Bond trailing behind him. He pointed the club at Charming and instructed James to help Harry to his feet. Once Harry had made it out the door with Draco behind him he could hear Charming yelling to stop them that Harry had tried to take off with is credit cards. They ran down the stairs and into the back garden just as an armed security guard came running around the corner. They dodged him and headed straight towards the wooded area just beyond the garden. Finally when they were sure they had lost the guard they stopped running and sat down on a fallen tree. They were both breathing hard and Harry was still reeling from what had just happened, when Draco started to laugh. It was infectious and soon Harry was laughing with him.

"Untie me please," Harry frowned. "That prick threw me down and I've hurt my shoulder."

"You sure do know how to pick the crazy ones, Potter."

"Yes, because he certainly came off as completely crazy when I first met him."

"He was completely off his rocker."

"Why do they do that?" Harry asked a little more seriously.

"Do what?"

"How can someone be such a pleasant person and all of sudden go all dark."

"Who knows," Draco shrugged finally untying the knot and freeing Harry.

"Do you have a phone?" Harry asked rubbing his arm and wincing.

"Yeah," Draco grinned and pulled it out of the waistband of his tights.

"Let me have it. I'll call Severus to come and get us."

"You can't fucking call him because then he'll know about my extra curricular activity," Draco hissed at him.

"Come on, Draco, knowing him he already knows. Besides, he doesn't mind that I do it."

"If he's mad about it I swear I'll kill you," Draco frowned.

Harry phoned Severus and the man was completely irate when Harry explained to what had happened. Harry made him promise to calm down and that it was just a risk that came along with the job. In the meantime he and Draco were lost in the woods in the middle of nowhere, not to mention he wasn't wearing any shoes and his arm was injured. Finally, after what felt like ages, they managed to come out on a road. They found a sign indicating their location and he called Severus back to let him know where they were at. He hadn't mentioned that he was hurt because he was afraid how Severus might react to the news. He was going to wait until he was here so that he could try to keep him in check in person. When he hung up the phone, he and Draco walked along side of the road for a bit until they came across another fallen log to sit on until Severus arrived. He couldn't believe that they had gotten themselves into this mess. He was cold, tired, and his arm hurt, but in the end there was a bit of humor to be found in the situation. A security guard had chased him and Draco through a field dressed as Aladdin and Peter Pan. He just wasn't quite so sure that Severus would find the humor in the situation.

"Where is Uncle Sev?" Draco moaned. "I'm cold and dirty and I want a shower."

"My arm is killing me, are you serious?" Harry scowled at him in return.

"Honestly, no amount of money was worth sleeping with 007 back there," Draco smirked and flexed his pinky. "Even I'm not that good of an actor."

"You're impossible," Harry grinned broadly at him.

"I try," Draco laughed waggling his eyebrows at Harry.

"I'm retiring you know?" Harry said quietly. "This was meant to be like my last big hurrah."

"Please tell me that you're kidding?" Draco asked in disbelief.

"Afraid not. I want to focus more on where my relationship with Severus is going. A fresh start."

"I knew you wouldn't last," Draco teased and Harry laughed.

Maybe the party ending badly had been a sign that he really was meant to give it all up. The final definite push through the threshold of the straight and narrow. He wasn't going back on his word, but this had been good to cement his decision. That guy really had put the fear of god into him, like how could someone change from this charming guy to a major creep in such a short span of time. The had flipped so quickly and Harry had stupidly lost control of the situation. That was a rule that he had broken, always be in control, if they sit down you stand up. As a result of allowing himself to lose control he also broken another personal rule and had allowed himself to be restrained. It had all happened so fast that he really didn't now how he could have stopped it. Maybe he had lost his edge. Maybe being with Severus has softened the hard exterior he had built up in regards to this job.

Then there was Draco, he honestly didn't know what he would do without the git. He had accepted it no questions asked. Isn't that how friends were supposed to be? He was certain that Ron and Hermione had once been that way. Distance was definitely killing this friendship and he found himself increasingly happier that Severus was arranging the trip for him this weekend. Hopefully they could be as close as they had once been, as close as he and Draco were now. Who would have thought that he could have found so much support here in the most selfish person on the planet: Draco Malfoy. Sometimes hew anted to shout that at Ron and Hermione. He knew that friend's often drifted after school, and now he felt like he was grasping straws and all the effort was clearly on his end. This weekend was all going to be about mending the fractures that had appeared in their friendship. If things didn't look up from there they would more than likely organically distance themselves.

"I think that's Uncle Sev!" Draco grinned pointing at the sleek black car that hap appeared in the distance.

When the car came to a stop in front of them the first thing that Severus did was jump out to make sure that Harry was okay.

"You are hurt," Severus obsidian eyes burned with anger.

"Just a little," Harry smiled softly. "Just a risk of the job."

"It should not be. I would kill him if I got the chance."

"Calm down," Harry said firmly.

"Can the two of you stop playing Pride & Prejudice, and get in the car? It's starting to rain," Draco whined petulantly.

"Come, I will take you to the hospital," Severus said taking his uninjured hand and leading him to the car.

"Can't you just set it? You're technically a doctor, right?" Harry asked earnestly.

"I would prefer if we were to go to the hospital," Severus said sternly.

"Fine," Harry sighed.

"Can you take me home first?" Draco asked hopefully and received a glare from Severus. "Fine, I'll just call the car when we get into London."

The emergency room was packed and he was fairly certain that if Severus hadn't asked to talk to an old colleague it would have been all night before someone got around to seeing them. He felt slightly bad about skipping ahead of all the other people who had been waiting and he was pretty sure they hated him from the looks that he got when they called him back moments after walking in. He smiled apologetically and followed Severus and the nurse back into one of the empty rooms. When he sat down on the examination table the nurse busied herself with flirting with him and Severus coughed and she glanced up at him and then proceeded to ask if he was Harry's father. Harry almost shit himself when she asked that, he of course corrected her, and Severus sent her out the door with a glare that made her shrink back. This day was shaping up to be quite a rosy one indeed. The only positive thing that had come from it was that the older man was yet to ask about Draco. He knew he would have to ask him about it sooner or later but at the moment he planned to ask him once they go home. Maybe he could filter it all before Draco had to face him again.

"I need a drink," Severus sighed. "You and that godson of mine will be the death of me."

"I'm sorry," Harry said quietly no registering if he was being serious or not.

"If I did not love you so much," Severus smiled at him.

"I like when you smile."

"You are definitely a reason to smile."

Once they left the hospital, Severus took him home and tucked him into the couch. He then went to the his drawer of takeaway menus and ordered something for them to eat. He really didn't understand what all the fuss was about, Severus had all but dared him to leave the couch and the only thing wrong with him was a sore arm. He really hoped that all of this wouldn't interfere with his plans for the weekend. He really did want to be able to go through with his visit to Ron and Hermione. They had seemed pleased when he had mentioned it to them and he didn't want to have to back out on them now. He would have to approach the subject carefully and possibly in the morning when Severus had cooled some more. He really was treating him as though he was something that had come in the post labeled as fragile. Sadly, he was the furthest thing from fragile, he might be clumsy and have a knack for getting himself into trouble, but a dislocated shoulder was something he would have been all but used to under the reign of his aunt and uncle. They had kept him in a cupboard under the stairs, if that didn't send a clear enough message to him then nothing would have.

Severus had come back in after ordering their food and making himself a drink and sat down next to Harry on the sofa. He cuddled into him and sighed with content as Severus carded his fingers through his hair. He really could get used to this. The only thing he worried about was Draco, and how this would affect everything between all three of them. Sometimes he felt as though Draco might have been a third wheel of this relationship, not in a bad way but in the way that he seemed to always been around. It might have something to do with the recent loss of his father but this was more of the way Draco tended to be in general. He was busied himself with fretting over how to handle the situation when Severus decided to take it into his own hands.

"Stop fretting over Draco," he chastised him and continued to card his fingers through his hair. "I know what shenanigans my godson gets himself into. I always have. He thinks himself to be very clever and evasive but he likes to show off too much."

"How did you know?" Harry asked surprised.

"When you worry, you get this little crease in your brow," Severus replied slightly amused. "You really do wear everything on your face."

"So, you don't mind?"

"It is Draco's life and his to choose to do with as he wants. I do not approve of it necessarily but his father knew as well. Lucius took a great many measures to keep it all under wraps."

"So wait, his father knew too?" Harry asked confused.

"Yes, Draco has always been one to get himself into trouble and Lucius was always aware of his son's affairs."

"That's a bit strange," Harry shuddered slightly. He was after all used to having relatives that couldn't care less if he didn't come home at night, they actually preferred when he spent days away.

"It is how the Malfoys work," Severus said, not phased by any of it. "Lucius' father did it to him, and I suspect if Draco is ever blessed with a child he will do it him or her."

"Hm…" Harry mused slightly baffled by it all.

"Don't fret on it, it is just the way those sorts of families function."

"Yeah, it's just a lot to take in."

"I know," Severus said running his finger down Harry's forearm. "You're dirty."

"I am after all supposed to be a street urchin," Harry laughed realizing for the first time in hours that he was still dressed as Aladdin. "I think I'll have a shower."

"Shall I come?" Severus asked his dark eyes glistening with amusement.

"If that's what you'd like," Harry smiled and leaned down to place a chaste on his lips. "You can wash my back for me."

Harry led Severus up the stairs to the large shower that occupied the bathroom attached to their room. Severus slowly helped him out of his sling, then undressed him and placed light kisses in the crook of his neck. He then pulled his own clothes off and they pooled at their feet. Severus turned the shower on and the steam from the hot water wafted through the room as Harry leaned up to kiss him again. He took Severus' hand and led him into the shower stall. He could immediately tell how restrained the older man was being so that he wouldn't hurt his injured arm. The steam from the warm water had made the rest of the world disappear temporarily, and he gently pressed Harry against the cool tiles of the shower wall and kissed him deeply, running his hand through Harry's damp hair. He pulled himself away and picked up a bottle of shampoo and pools some into his palm. He turns Harry around gently and started rubbing it into his scalp, his long fingers massaging and working the shampoo in causing Harry to sigh with content. In that moment he honestly couldn't think of anything that felt better in his entire life.

Severus' then took soap and lathered it in his hands and with his long, skilled fingers began to rub it over Harry's chest and back. Harry could feel himself becoming aroused and turned to press himself against Severus' thigh to let him know. Severus smiled lightly and continued to lather the soap onto Harry's skin. He worked his way from his chest down to his stomach, pausing only to take his time running his fingers around Harry's waist and thighs, but never making contact with his arousal. Harry didn't like being teased by the man and decided to take matters into his own hands.

Harry took Severus' hand and planted light kisses onto his palm. Inspecting the delicate fingers, he took one of them into his mouth and sucked lightly on it. Smiling around the finger up at Severus when he saw the spark of desire ignite in the man's eyes. He sucked again, harder this time and Severus grasped him firmly causing Harry to wince and Severus to recoil almost immediately.

"You are hurt," Severus said stopping Harry before he could even protest.

"It'll be fine, you didn't even hurt me," Harry whined.

"Later," Severus said kissing him softly. "Do not pout, it is not very becoming." Severus teased him.

Going to bed that night was entirely too disappointing on Harry's part. He nuzzled himself into Severus' side and was happy to be in the man's arms, but at the same time he was mentally kicking himself for wincing. He had shown that little bit of pain and now Severus was treating him like a porcelain doll. In the future he made note not to allow himself to make the same mistake again. Sighing, he nuzzled further into Severus' side and conceded with going to sleep.

"Goodnight, Severus."

"Goodnight, love."

**A/N: I hope you like it. I promise there will be more bedroom action soon and for now I leave you with this little teaser. Thanks again for all the reviews they really do motivate me. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Diary of a Call Girl. **

**There is M/M action in this chapter, don't like it don't read. **

He and Severus were in the middle of their first every argument, he had called to say that he would be home late and from there everything had kicked off. When he did get home, Severus was waiting up for him and he had, had a little too much to drink. It all boiled down to that bottle of scotch and their mutual tempers. Harry had come in to greet the older man with a kiss, but when he had leaned in to kiss him, Severus pulled away. Harry shrugged it off the first time and had tried again, only to receive the same cold reaction.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked confused.

"Where were you?" Severus asked coldly.

"Are you serious? I called and told you exactly where I was at. I was with Ginny!"

"Were you with Ginny or was it one of your clients?" Severus said accusatorily.

"Wait, you're serious? I fucking quit and you know it! I burned the fucking phone and everything!"

"How much did you make tonight then?"

"What the fuck!?" Harry shouted.

"You're always out with Draco or Ginny," Severus slurred. "Is that code for something?"

"Are you fucking serious? I quit escorting and now you're jealous? As if I would lie about quitting."

"How would I know?"

"You're drunk."

"And you're a whore," Severus said, his obsidian eyes burning darkly.

The argument only escalated from there. The two of them shouting at each other for hours and came to an end when Harry picked up the bottles of liquor in Severus' liquor cabinet and flung them as hard as he could against the wall. That's when Severus told him to get out, that he had no need for a whore. Harry told him to get stuffed and stormed out of the house, but not before throwing his keys at Severus.

He didn't know where he was going as he stormed out onto the pavement in front of the house, but he would be damned if he would stick around to be treated the way that he was. He hadn't even bothered to pack a bag or grab a coat. Instead, he found himself storming off down the street towards the Malfoy house.

"What the fuck!?" He yelled loudly and it echoed down the street in front of him and a few bedroom lights came on.

Not long after he found himself standing in front of the Malfoy house fuming. He stormed up the steps and knocked harshly on the front door. It was a long while before anyone came to the door. He was beating on the door for the third time when a member of the house staff pulled it open mid knock.

"Mr. Potter? Can I help you?" The man asked sleepily.

"Is Draco around?"

"Mr. Malfoy is out tonight, I'm afraid."

"Of course he fucking is," Harry said running a hand through his hair with frustration.

"I'm sorry sir, can I help you with anything?"

"No, it's fine," Harry shook his head.

He pulled out his phone and attempted to ring Draco, but every time it went to voicemail instead. Trust that when he really needed Draco he had no clue where to find him. Even more frustrated and a little bit hurt at Severus' words, okay a lot hurt, he slammed his phone against the pavement harshly. He kicked the remains against the nearest wall and pulled out a cigarette and lit it. He couldn't believe any of this was happening, he didn't understand what had overcome Severus or why. The one time he trusted his heart with another person and this was what happened.

"Fuck it!" He yelled at the empty street. "What the fuck!?"

Part of him knew that he should stick around until morning to try to make amends with Severus or at least talk to him, but there was a part of him that wanted to run. In the end the part that felt the urge to run won. He found a cab and asked the driver to take him to Kings Cross. He was going to Glasgow two days early. He could have flown, but he wanted the time to himself on the train, and chances are the train would leave before he could change his mind. He bought a ticket at the counter and sat alone in the terminal waiting for his boarding time. This was when the anger started to recede and he began to feel the sorrow over take him. When the tears hot tears started to stream down his cheeks, and he could feel the dull ache in his chest.

"What the fuck?" He whispered, pulling his knees close to his chest.

An hour and a good cry later he was sat on a train headed for Glasgow. The compartment was almost empty, except for an older couple who were sitting near the front. He was glad for the little bit of privacy, because the last thing that he wanted was anyone asking what was wrong. He didn't thing he could say it without crying. He couldn't even begin to fathom what had happened with Severus. What was happening? He had only stayed out late a few times since he had moved in and every time he had called Severus to let him know. There hadn't even been any problems between the two of them, that was the thing this all came out of nowhere. If Severus didn't want him to stay out all he had to do was say, he might not agree every time but at least there could have been some sort of dialogue about it.

He still couldn't believe that the man had called him a whore and told him to leave. After everything, he had just blew up in this drunken rage, and Harry couldn't understand it. He was sort of lost in a daze of shock and dismay over it. He was fairly certain that the man hadn't meant it, but that didn't stop it from hurting any less. There was a permanent ache in his chest at the moment and he couldn't make it stop.

This all made him lose the confidence that he had gained. He thought things were going so well. It made him lose confidence in his ability to be a boyfriend, he had never been one before, not a real one anyways. This had been the only relationship that he had been invested in whole heartedly, the only one he had ever been serious about. Maybe he didn't come off as serious enough, he just couldn't figure it out. He found himself thinking that maybe the boyfriend experience that so many clients adored, was the only sort of boyfriend he was good at being. After all his past relationships had all ended almost as quickly as his experiences with clients. It always started out great and exciting, but always fizzled quickly when one person had grown bored and ended up sleeping with someone else.

Maybe their relationship had been rushed, maybe they should have slowed down, maybe he shouldn't have moved in so quickly. Was it because he had said 'I love you' so quickly?

They hadn't slept together since the first time and the last time that Harry had tried, the man had turned him down. Sure, he was injured, but there were ways around that. The 'I love yous' had come almost less than the sex, on both of their parts. Maybe he hadn't said it enough. Perhaps, they had both allowed things to collapse. Maybe, he had been partially responsible for the doubt that Severus had demonstrated, but that did not excuse Severus' actions. Why couldn't they have just talked about it? Instead, Severus had gotten drunk and accused him of being a whore and told him to leave.

"Harry!?" Hermione asked in surprised when she pulled the door open. "What's happened?"

"Can I come in first?" He shivered lightly in the morning air.

"Yes, I'm sorry," she smiled ushering him inside.

"Thank you," he smiled weakly.

"What's happened?" She asked again, busying herself putting the kettle on.

"It's nothing," he assured her.

"You look as though you've been crying," she said pulling him into a hug. "Now tell me."

"It's nothing Mione, leave it."

"It's not nothing," she insisted. "You just don't get on a train and show up two days early without even calling, when it's nothing."

"Just a bit of a lovers quarrel, besides I couldn't call, broke me phone," he grinned sheepishly. "I hope that it's alright."

"Of course it is, you can stay in Ron's room."

"Speaking of Ron, promise me you won't tell him I've been fighting with Severus. He already hates him enough."

"My lips are sealed," she smiled caringly.

Ron and Hermione lived in a shared house just off campus with four other housemates. He vaguely knew a few of them from school, but he hadn't met the others and he hoped that they didn't mind him staying. He hadn't even thought about them, coming here was a selfish decision. He just knew that he couldn't go back in and face Severus and Draco was missing in action. Maybe the time apart would be good for them in the end.

Ron's room was very similar to the one he had at The Burrow, and what you might expect of any boy in university. Clothes littered the floor and various posters from sports teams covered the wall. Books and papers messily covered a desk in the corner and Ron's soccer kit hung loosely over the back of the chair. He briefly wondered if there was something wrong with him that he hadn't wanted this. That was all idly forgotten when he noticed the large bed in the center of the room. Seeing the bed made him exhausted, but instead of crawling into it he opted for a shower. He smelled of cigarettes and teen angst. He stripped down to his boxers and padded into the bathroom.

As the warm jets of the shower hit him he briefly wondered if Severus had tried to call him yet, if he had even taken his absence into account. Then he thought he deserved to wonder where he was, not that it would be that complex a puzzle to solve. Or if he even cared if he was gone, he had told him to leave after all. Then it hit him that they might not actually be together anymore. That Severus might actually no longer want him. That if this was all true, their relationship had fizzed almost as quickly as it had begun and with the same amount of notice. That's when the tears came again.

"What the fuck?" He asked for the millionth time that night. He had never had someone to cry over before, no one had ever given him a reason.

After his shower, and cry, he tiredly climbed into Ron's empty bed wearing only his boxers. He didn't have any clean clothes with him, but he was sure that Ron had something he could borrow surely. He was glad to have a little alone time before seeing Ron. Hermione had of course offered to skip classes to be there for him, but he had told her not to worry that he would be here when classes were finished. He told her not to fall behind just because of him, and he intended to catch up on some sleep. The bed offered him some comfort that he had been aching for through the night. It's warm embrace offered him the security he needed. Exhaustion made itself known and he drifted off into a restless sleep.

When he came to, hours later, he was completely shocked to find Severus sitting at the foot of the bed in Ron's desk chair. The man was looking at him, but not really, he deep in some train of thought known only to himself. Harry wasn't sure what to do with this situation and instead opted not to say anything. He stared the older man down before Severus finally spoke.

"You talk in your sleep," Severus said and Harry stared at him quizzically. "I trust from your silence that you are not speaking to me."

"Why should I?"

"I know I am an ass, an ass of catastrophic proportions."

"You made me feel like complete shit, you told me to leave! Like you just didn't want me anymore!" Harry said vehemently.

"Trust me, Harry I always want you."

"Than why do it? Why do that?!" Harry demanded. "What brought this on? Do you think so little of me?"

"Quite the opposite. I think so little of myself."

"Why? I love you! I thought that I had made that clear," Harry asked, as the tears began flowing again. "You can't just give me this it's me, not you, bullshit!"

"You could tell me you love me everyday that you loved me and some part of me would find some way to doubt it. The way I acted was out of fear, that if I pushed you away instead of the opposite I would be able to believe it."

"Why?" Harry asked again.

"I am not a kind man, people dislike me. No one has ever loved me. I'm not attractive, the list could go on for days," Severus said factually.

"I love you! Why don't you believe that?"

"I love you too, but you must understand that you are too good for me, and you always will be."

"Do you think that I would be with you if I didn't want to be?" Harry asked frustrated. "I don't need your money or your status. I'm a secret millionaire and I find that status comes with money."

"Perhaps, you just feel sorry for me."

"I'm not that kind of person. People paid me for sex, I don't feel sorry for anyone, at least not in regard to romance," Harry said harshly. "I love you! I have never loved anyone in my entire life and there you were at that party. Everything changed when I met you, it was destined to be."

"I'm not sure I believe in destiny."

"Well you should."

"Men paid hundreds of dollars just to have you in their presence for a few hours. Don't you see how desirable you are?"

"Yes, and they would pay any other high end escort the same! That just part of the trade it doesn't measure my worth in any way!" Harry shouted frustrated. "Stop comparing me to Thomas, I'm Harry. Harry isn't an escort. Harry loves Severus!"

"No one has every quite looked at me the way that you look at me. I'm frightened that one morning you might wake up and not look at me that way anymore," Severus said quietly.

"We're all frightened, but that's part of the risk! You're my first love and with any luck I'd like for you to be my last too," Harry sighed. "Why must you question what we have."

"Knowing you has made me question everything," Severus replied softly. "I love you more than I thought was ever possible for one human to love another."

"I love you too, and if you love me you can never say those things to me again," Harry said sincerely.

"I promise that I never will again," Severus assured him.

Harry got up and crossed the room to where Severus was and pulled him up out of the chair he sat in and back to the bed. He kissed him softly and crawled back onto the bed, when Severus didn't follow he pulled himself up on his knees and kissed him again.

"You just can't do this you know," Harry whispered between kisses.

"Do what?" Severus asked kissing him again.

"Follow me in such a fashion when I'm upset and I leave," Harry whispered kissing him again.

"You can't do this either," Severus smiled into the kiss.

"What's that?" Harry asked pulling back to examine the older man's face.

"Leave the country because you are upset with me," Severus said with amusement.

"Touche," Harry grinned pushing Severus' coat down off of his shoulders.

Severus pushed him back onto the bed and climbed on top of him. He pressed another kiss on his lips and began working his way down Harry's neck pausing to suck, what would later be a hickey, on the spot where Harry's neck and shoulder met. He was so turned on from it all. He could feel his arousal pressing against the thin fabric of his boxer shorts and ached for the man to touch him. He moaned as the man ran his hands over his chest and stomach.

While Severus' mouth made contact with every inch of Harry's skin that it could, Harry's fingers clumsily worked at unbuttoning the man's shirt. The man's hands found Harry's hair and his fingers tangled themselves in his messy locks.

"You are beautiful," Severus whispered in his ear. "And entirely overdressed."

Harry sat up quite suddenly and a scarlet blush painted his cheeks. Severus stared at him quizzically before Harry finally spoke.

"We shouldn't, this is Ron's bed, he'd kill me if he knew!" Harry whispered harshly.

"To hell with that," Severus said kissing him again. "If he finds out I will buy him an entirely new bed if I must."

"We have to be quiet," Harry said seriously.

"We can try," Severus smirked at him.

He overtook Harry again pushing him back into the pillows, kissing him, their tongues exploring the other's mouth. Harry's hand brushed over the front of Severus' pants and he fumbled with the button to gain access. When he finally had the man's pants unbuttoned he pushed them down off of his hips and waited for the man prodded the man to finish the job for him.

"Wait," Harry whispered again, pushing the man away. "We need lube. It's been awhile. I'm practically a virgin," he joked.

He fumbled around in the drawers of the beside table and finally found what he was looking for a small unopened bottle of lube, he hoped that it wouldn't be missed. He handed it to Severus and the man set it aside opting to slide his fingers underneath the waistband of Harry's boxers and slide them down off of his hips and down his legs. He discarded them on the floor and look Harry over.

Harry could see the man's dark, obsidian eyes burning with desire and he longed to feel the man inside of him again. He ran his hand over the fabric of Severus' boxers before finally pulling them down and freeing the man's rock hard cock. His tongue darted out over his lips and his fingers glided over the heated flesh of Severus' arousal. The man was watching him closely. Harry pulled himself up and pushed the man back before taking him into his mouth.

He ran his tongue down the length of Severus and swirled it around the tip when he pulled away. He sucked lightly on the tip causing the man to moan and Harry to shush him. He wasn't sure who was in the house but he didn't fancy being caught by Ron. Severus was impatient though and after a few minutes he pushed Harry back onto the bed and kissed him deeply.

Severus spread the lube on his fingers and made sure they were properly coated before sliding one into Harry. Harry bit his lip to keep from moaning and started to move on the man's finger. He was so hard at this point and was dying for the older man to touch him. He took the older man's free hand and started to pull it towards his aching member but Severus pulled it away and instructed him to wait as he slid a second finger into him and began scissoring them inside of him. Harry was so impatient to feel the man inside of him.

"Severus, please," Harry said hoarsely.

After a few moments the man took the lube once again and coated his hard member with it before sliding it into Harry. Harry moaned a little to loudly and the man took the opportunity to hush him this time. When Severus started to move in him he almost completely came undone and when the man pulled all the way out he frowned at the loss. Severus started with slow thrusts but quickly sped up, leaning down to kiss Harry.

Finally giving Harry's hardened cock the attention it sorely wanted Severus wrapped his slender fingers around Harry's shaft and started stroking in rhythm with his thrusts. Every time the man needed to express a moan he would lean down to kiss Harry and the moan would be muffled as their lips met.

Neither of them lasted very long Severus thrusting into him so fast and hard had been both of their undoing. Every time the man thrust up and hit his prostate Harry thought he was going to completely unravel. Harry came calling out Severus' name and a few thrusts later Severus came into Harry. He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on Harry's lips.

"Think anyone heard us?" Harry asked with a smile.

"More than likely the entire house," Severus replied and Harry blushed.

"How did you even get in?" Harry asked crawling over to lay his head on the older man's chest.

"Some sniveling boy named Neville, I believe, let me in," Severus said lightly causing Harry to smile.

"Will you stay the night?" Harry asked looking up into the man's eyes.

"No, I plan on returning to London. This is meant to be time with your friends, and you don't need me here to ruin the mood."

"I'll miss you," Harry sighed, snuggling into the man's chest.

"I will miss you too. Do me a favor, yes?"

"What?"

"Get your phone replaced. I do not like to entertain the idea of not being able to speak to you."

A few hours later and Severus was getting dressed to leave and Harry crawled out of bed to get dressed as well. He didn't want Ron or Hermione to catch either of them in here without clothes on. He tripped over nothing as he was sliding his boxers on and Severus let out a soft laugh.

"You are quite clumsy, I hadn't noticed before."

"Yeah," Harry grinned sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, I find it quite endearing."

Once Severus had let himself out Harry straightened out his clothes from the night before, and tried his best to tame his hair, before making his way downstairs to face his friends. He knew there were going to be questions, especially from Hermione after his display this morning. He hoped that she hadn't told Ron like he had made her promise, and that she would be understanding. He took a deep breath and headed down the stairs to where they were most likely waiting, there was no getting around this now.

**A/N: I hope you like it. Sorry if the sex was overly awkward but that's what I was trying to go for, also I'm still learning how to write sex scenes so try to bare with me. **

**Also, thanks again for all the reviews! I'm looking for new Snarry/Drarry to read and if you would all be a dear and leave suggestions for me I'd be eternally grateful. My favorite Snarry at the moment is There's Nothing Else I Can Say by GreenAngel6. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Diary of a Call Girl and I'm not profiting from either. **

Harry came down the stairs not long after Severus had disappeared without saying a word to the group of housemates that were floating around the kitchen and the sitting room. He was a bit red faced because he knew that they all knew what had been going on and to make it worse Ron would call him on it. Even worse than Ron calling him on it would be the fact that he did so in front of the entire house. Like that's the last thing that Harry wanted basically their first impression of him to be, he had complicated that enough on his with his little roll in the hay with Severus. He blushed even deeper when he came around the corner into the sitting room and they were all staring at him, and then a few of them excused themselves and disappeared up the stairs.

"Harry, mate, you didn't?" Ron asked puffing himself up and Harry didn't say anything. "You did! That's so gross, that's my bed."

"Ronald!" Hermione said kicking him under the table.

"Ouch! Mione!" Ron groaned rubbing his leg.

"Leave him alone," she hissed.

"I have to sleep there," Ron started again.

"You're definitely going to be sleeping there if you don't drop it," She replied sternly.

"Sorry," Ron said rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"It's alright," Harry said after a moment. "Sorry bout your bed."

"Honestly," Hermione scoffed. "What was he doing here anyway? I thought he lived in London?"

"He had some last minute business up here," Harry lied and mouthed the word 'later' at her.

Ron opened the door to the refrigerator and briefly took stock of the contents before turning back to them.

"We're low on alcohol, we'll have to go out drinking," He grinned broadly.

"We have classes tomorrow!" Hermione protested.

"We have one afternoon class," Ron countered, and after that the two of them kicked off.

Harry wandered over to the couch and picked up a discarded magazine while the pair argued in the kitchen. As soon as the two of them kicked off Harry took note that the rest of their housemates started to scatter. He wondered how often the pair of them argued and if it was often enough that the housemates knew when it was time to flee. He never exactly understood the relationship that Ron and Hermione shared or what brought them together in the end, he was happy for him he just didn't understand what they shared that would lead them to be in such a serious relationship. Ron was willing to blow off things at the drop of a hat and Hermione was so serious and committed to things. Ron hated school while Hermione fed on the knowledge. He knew that the only reason Ron had agreed to go to university in the first place was because Hermione was going. He wouldn't have lasted sitting in Surrey working some boring day job while Hermione was up in Glasgow. Harry also thought that it was one of the requirements Hermione had set for the fiery red head. He briefly thanked the gods that Severus wasn't like that.

Ron's main argument against Hermione was that they only had a few days to spend with Harry before they had to send him back to that greasy git of a boyfriend. Harry let it slide the first time but the second time that Ron had called Severus a greasy git he called him on it. The boy blew him off in a huff and went back to his argument with Hermione, going out and getting pissed was higher on the agenda than the proper name of Harry's new boyfriend. The fight kept going and Harry didn't think either one of them was going to budge, it definitely was a refresher course in just how stubborn they could both be. A knock at the door was the only thing that brought a brief reprieve to the arguing. Before he realized it he was up and across the room to the front door before Ron or Hermione could make the decision.

He opened the door to find a delivery man standing on the threshold holding a small package and clipboard.

"Hello?" Harry said.

"Ah, yes, I'm looking for a Harry Potter," He smiled through his thick Scottish accent.

"That's me," Harry replied furrowing his brow in confusion.

"Brill!" The man grinned again. "I've got a delivery for yah from a Mr. Severus Snape."

"Oh," Harry said confused further.

"Right, I just need yah to sign for it," he said handing over the clipboard.

"Right, thanks," Harry said taking the small box.

"It's all set up for yah, the whole nine yards," the man offered and Harry stared at him in confusion.

"Thanks," Harry said again and reached into his pocket and pulled out a 10 pound note and handed it to the man.

"Thank yah, Mr. Potter. Have a good evening."

"Yeah, you too," Harry said lightly before closing the door.

When he came back in holding the small box he turned it over in his hand before noticing Ron and Hermione watching him with curiosity. He pulled open the box to reveal a new phone briefly nestled inside, sighing lightly at the sight of it he plucked it ou and turned it over in his hand.

"What's that mate?" Ron finally piped up.

"Severus has sent me a new phone," Harry replied still puzzled by it all.

"So the greasy git is loaded then? Ron said callously.

"His name is Severus Snape, not greasy git," Harry glared at him. "You don't even know him enough to call him a git."

"Oh, come off it Harry."

"No, I love him, so stop," Harry warned.

"Right, sorry," Ron apologized and Harry was distracted when the phone buzzed with a new text in his hand.

'_I trust the phone found you?' Severus had texted him. _

'_Yes, you really shouldn't have,' Harry replied._

'_I took the liberty of packing you a bag for the weekend. I am afraid I forgot to mention it before,' Severus said ignoring him. _

'_My hero,' Harry grinned to himself. _

'_You can find it under the bed in that pigsty your friend calls a room.'_

'_Thank you.'_

'_You're welcome.'_

Harry was pulled away from his phone when Ron and Hermione started to kick off again. Fed up, he finally decided to put an end to it all and bring them to a compromise. He suggest that they stay in and drink and go out the following night instead. They would just invite some people over and tell them to bring alcohol to add to the house's dwindling rations. Ron grinned in triumph and Hermione conceded with little protest.

None of them could even dream of how quickly the party would escalate. Ron and the other housemates didn't realize that when inviting a few friends that those friends would invite friends who would then invite friends. When the doorbell rang and Harry answered it, what looked like half the university came streaming into the small house. Harry nudged Ron who just shrugged and Hermione puffed herself up and crossed her arms. Ron nudged her and told her to loosen up before offering her one of his trademark dopey grins. Harry could smell trouble almost as strongly as the scent of alcohol that had taken over the house. For one night, he decided that maybe he should just throw caution to the wind and enjoy himself. He rarely got the chance to let loose in a way that didn't involve sex, so he decided to the seize the opportunity that the night had now presented him with.

Harry couldn't ever remember being as drunk as he was in this moment and Ron had just poured him another shot. There was loud music playing the background and a blur of people were dancing around the room. Hermione was dancing with Ron and the two of them pulled him into the dance with them, and that's when he felt it. There was the warm, alcohol infused camaraderie between the three of them that made him feel like he could tell them anything. Alcohol made him entirely loose lipped at all the wrong moments and he could feel the word vomit, that came along with it, bubbling up in his throat. A very large part of him that he would blame on the drink wanted to just blurt it all out and be like hey, yeah, so I used to be a whore. Not in the I just like to sleep around way, but in the way I liked to sleep around but I also liked to take money for it. Thankfully, he still had a partial voice of reason that kicked him internally and told him to keep his damn mouth shut. Hermione might have been understanding but Ron would completely lose it he was afraid.

He didn't remember when he went to bed, or how he even managed to stumble up the stairs. He did know that he had actually woken up in Ron's bed, what he didn't know was who was underneath the covers beside of him. Cautiously he pulled the duvet back and sighed in relief when he noticed that it was one of the Parkinson twins. If he had woken up with a guy in his bed then he would have worried. He was confident that even in his drunken state he wouldn't have slept with a girl. At least he hoped not.

He groaned slightly when a sharp ache traveled through is head and the full impact of his hangover started to set in. Harry found himself wishing that someone had thought enough to close the curtains. He felt the bed vibrate from with a message from his phone and he dug under the blankets and pillows until he could find it. He eventually pulled it out from under the one of the pillows and turned the screen on there were at least 10 messages from Severus. Instead of replying he decided to just call the man.

"Hello?" Severus answered after the 3rd ring.

"Hey," Harry said lightly.

"Where did you disappear to?" Severus asked with interest.

"Got a bit carried away with the drinking. I've gotta hangover from hell," he moaned into the phone.

"Done anything entirely regrettable?" Severus asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"I'm not entirely sure," Harry said running a hand through his messy hair. "I woke up in bed with a girl."

"I hope you used protection," Severus said lightly.

"Very funny," Harry said fumbling through Ron's nightstand and pulling out a pair of sunglasses that looked as though they had had better days. He slid them on and sighed lightly at the reduction of light.

"Drink some water and take something for your head. Also, a full English breakfast wouldn't go amiss in terms of soaking up the alcohol and making you feel better."

"Don't talk about food, I might vomit."

"That is usually the result of a bender," Severus replied.

"What are you doing then?"

"Having coffee before work of course," the man replied.

"Coffee sounds nice, come and make me a cup yeah?" Harry smiled.

"Get your arse up and make some."

"You are so mean to me," Harry whined.

"Poor baby," Severus mocked. "I'm afraid I have some work to do."

"I love you," Harry grinned.

"I love you too. Goodbye."

Harry pulled himself out of the bed and dragged his bag out from underneath of it. There was a mess of people who had decided to skip class or hadn't woken up in time littered throughout the house as he made his way down the hall and to the bathroom. Harry turned on the warm jets of the shower and sighed in relief when he stepped under the stream of water. When he had finished showering and dressing he came down the stairs stepping over even more people and made his way into the kitchen. The house was a complete mess as he put the kettle on to make some tea he knocked some of the trash into the can and dug through some of the cabinets before finally finding some aspirin.

His head was still pounding but he somehow felt responsible for the mess that everyone had left. He found some black bin bags and started sweeping the trash that littered the counters into one of them. He had started working his way through the living room when Hermione came down the stairs at half eleven. She looked almost as rough as he did and smiled up at her as he dropped a few more beer bottles into the bag. She smiled back before disappearing into the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea. When she was done she came back into the living room and motioned for him to come and sit with her.

"You don't have to clean up after us," she smiled up at him.

"I helped to make the mess," he shrugged.

"So when are you going to tell me about Severus Snape?" She asked taking a sip of her tea. "I have heard loads about him. He doesn't have a reputation of being a very nice person. He's respected of course but he's not highly liked. I hope he's being good to you?"

"He's brilliant to me, we had our first fight I guess. Everything really just got blown out of proportion and I left and came here."

"Are you sure that's all?" she asked pointedly.

"Positive Mione. He's wonderful to me, better than anyone ever has been before. I swear it."

"I'm glad that you two are getting along," she smiled again. "What was he doing here yesterday morning?"

"He came to apologize," he grinned brightly. "He came all the way here to tell me he was sorry."

"He sounds like a real gentleman," she grinned at him. "Ron, could learn a thing or two from him."

"Mione, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, anything!"

"Can you tell me what exactly Severus does? I mean I know what he does sort of. Some sort of research?"

"Why? Hasn't he told you?" She laughed.

"It's just that you were so excited about what he does and I feel like it's all a bit over my head. I bought his book in a shop, but I haven't gotten the chance to read it yet."

"Harry! You're dating one of the top medical research and developers in the world. He's made so many advances in medicine."

"So is he a doctor?" Harry asked obliviously.

"Yes, he's trained in medicine among other things. He's such a brilliant man which is why I was so excited to hear that the pair of you were dating. He doesn't take interns unless that especially promising and I would die to work with him. I hope I didn't sound too bad when I asked you first off. It's juts such a huge opportunity," she rambled on.

Hermione had made him think that he and Severus needed to take the time to get to know more about each other. Like he wasn't even sure where the man was from or if he had any family. He wanted to know everything he could know and he wanted to share things with Severus. They were pretty open with them it's just like the right conversations for these types of things just never seemed to occur between them. When he got back he wanted to try to work on these things.

"So what are you doing these days? Are you still working?" Hermione asked with interest.

"Oh, um nothing at the moment, I just quit my last job."

"You mean the one you worked on the weekends?"

He thought about the night before when he had almost let it slip to his friends that he was indeed an escort. He didn't remember much about last night but he remembered how close he had been to telling them. Some part of him wanted to tell her, she was one of his closest friends and it's not like he was doing the job anymore. If she reacted badly he could always try to play it off as a joke. In the end he resolved to telling her, and making her swear to never say anything to Ron.

"Mione, there's something I need to tell you."

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is kinda all over the place I'm sort of in the middle of a vacation at the moment and I wanted to post something. I hope you like it, sorry if it's not exactly my best. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Diary of a Call Girl nor am I profiting from this in any way, shape, or form. (There's sex in this chapter just a head's up, don't like don't read)**

"What do you need to tell me?" Hermione asked the worry apparent on her face.

"I need you to be open minded, and not judge, me and swear not to tell Ron," he said completely seriously.

"I promise," she nodded adamantly.

"I'm a male escort, or well I was one, I've quit now," he said quickly.

"Harry! That's so dangerous!" She whispered harshly. "Anything, could have happened!"

"Mione, it was safe. I had a manager and everything was taken care of."

"A manager? Is that like a pimp?"

"I guess he's sort of like a high class pimp," Harry shrugged.

"I don't like it," she said giving him a look that would rival Mrs. Weasley.

"Well it's a good thing I've stopped then," he grinned at her.

"It's not a joking matter," she said smacking his arm. "That explains so much."

"Like what?" He asked puzzled.

"How you could afford to live in London with just wages from stocking shelves on a weekend."

"Heh, yeah," he grinned again. Hermione was always over observant.

"So you've quit, you said?"

"Yeah, not long after I met Severus. Actually, it's kind of the reason I met him."

"What is?" Ron asked sleepily from the doorway.

"Draco," Harry announced quickly and mouthed the word 'later' before taking off out of the room.

Hermione had definitely come through for him when it came down to it. He was glad that he could talk to her about it, and she hadn't completely freaked out on him. It was nice to be able to share it with her, someone besides Severus and Draco. He was glad that she was understanding and that she didn't mind as long as he had played it safe, of course it probably helped that he had given it up before telling her. Either way he was satisfied with how things had turned out.

He had to admit that he did miss Severus a lot, it had only been around two days but he had this sudden wave of homesickness rush over him. He bounded up the stairs and into Ron's room. He locked the door and threw himself back onto the bed hugging a pillow, he dialed pulled out his phone and dialed Severus' number.

"Hello?" Severus asked, picking up after the second ring.

"Hey, are you busy?"

"Not exactly. I just finished a meeting. Is something wrong?" The man asked slightly concerned.

"No," Harry answered quietly.

"Are you sure?" Severus questioned him.

"I miss you," Harry sighed.

"I miss you as well. The house is not quite the same without your mess ways," Severus teased.

"I could think of a few ways to mess up the bed with you," Harry laughed.

"I will hold you to that when you come home."

"I can think of something else you can hold against me," Harry smiled.

"Don't tease," Severus warned.

"I want to come home," Harry blurted out.

"Are you not having an enjoyable time with your friends?"

"No, it's brill! I just miss you a lot."

"I can arrange a flight home for you, if you would like, for tonight," he suggested.

"I don't want to bail on Ron and Mione," he sighed again.

"Just come home and we will plan a weekend for them to come stay."

"Really?"

"Anything for you," Severus promised.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Later that afternoon Ron and Hermione waved him off as he climbed into a taxi and headed for the airport. Ron had protested and wanted him to stay longer, but Hermione had understood and told him that they would see him soon. He had hugged them both and promised Hermione that they would have a chat soon, and that he would call her soon.

A few hours after saying goodbye to his friends he was landing in London, he came through the gate to find Severus waiting on him. The older man had his back to him and was talking on the phone, so Harry decided the best course of action was to run up and hug him tightly from behind. The man spun around and Harry hugged him tightly again. Severus hung up the phone and gently pulled his chin up and kissed him lightly on the lips. Harry buried his head into Severus's chest and breathed in the smell of deep pine that lingered around the man.

"I missed you," Harry sighed.

"I missed you too," Severus replied pulling him into another kiss.

"I'm starving," Harry mused to aloud.

"Let's get something to eat shall we?" Severus asked and Harry nodded eagerly.

Severus took Harry to what he claimed was on of his favorite restaurants. He ordered linguine with clam sauce and Harry went for the pasta primavera. Severus asked the waiter for a bottle of wine and some water, and then handed him the menus. The waiter seemed nervous around Severus, and Harry smiled to himself that he was one of the few people immune to the man's severity.

"How was your trip?" Severus asked.

"What do you do?" Harry blurted out only seconds later and blushed.

"What?" Severus smirked.

"Like, I sort of know what you do, like the medical research and all, and Mione told me a little bit and I bought a book you wrote," Harry rambled on.

"Did you not read the book?" Severus asked arching an eyebrow.

"Oh, um not really. It was right after we first met and I just came across it in a bookstore," he shrugged lightly.

"I do as you said, I do medical research. Right now my concentration is on cancer research and heart disease."

"What exactly do you research for?" Harry asked feeling incredibly stupid.

"A cure mostly," Severus asked as the waiter set down the wine and the water.

"So are you a doctor?"

"I could be. I have the degree and all the necessary requirements, I just would rather not practice medicine," he explained and Harry nodded.

Harry was glad to have a better handle on what Severus did, but it did make him feel severely under accomplished. He knew he would never rank anywhere near where Severus was, but he did find himself wanting to do something with his life. Now that he had given up escorting he couldn't just sit around everyday. He also couldn't follow Draco's example of doing absolutely nothing, but even Draco was now playing a hand in his father's company. Harry needed something that was his, and he knew that he didn't want to work a register in some shop or stock shelves for the rest of his life. He was extremely under qualified, and he knew that he was going to do anything he should probably take his qualifying exams.

After dinner Harry insisted that they should walk the short distance home. He just wanted a reason to spend some more time with Severus, and this was a perfect way. Harry linked his arm through Severus' and leant his head on the older man's arm. He liked spending time with Severus and their date had gone really well, come to think of it, it was one of their first dates. They hadn't really gone out all that much since the night they met. He reasoned that their first date had been the night they had met at the party, and had gone out afterwards, and then there was the second time they met in the hotel. Okay, so maybe it wasn't their first date but it was a testament to how long it had been between dates. He resolved that he would finally take Severus to dinner with the Weasleys the following weekend.

When the pair finally arrived in front of the large house Harry felt a sense of contentedness wash over him. He was at home and he was glad to be there, and even happier that he was there with Severus. He let go of the man's hand and eagerly bounded up the few steps and into the front door, it had only been a few days but he really had missed the place. He was standing in the middle of the kitchen wearing one of his lopsided grins when Severus found him.

"What has gotten into you? You act as though you have been gone for years," the man teased.

"I'm just really, really happy to be home," Harry shrugged happily.

"You are adorable," Severus said crossing the kitchen and pulling Harry into another kiss. "I think there's a certain part of the house that you promised to mess up with me."

"Right, I did promise that," Harry said leaning up into another kiss.

Severus pushed Harry back against the counter and Harry boosted himself up to sit on it. He wrapped his legs around the man's waist and they kissed harder this time, their tongues exploring each other's mouths. Severus picked him up off of the counter and carried him up the staircase to their room.

He pulls his jacket off and places it on the chair as Harry watches his every movie. The older man is wearing a white linen shirt and his black slacks, and Harry found him incredibly beautiful in that moment. Severus toed his shoes off and pulled his socks off before making his over to where Harry stood watching him carefully. Severus' dark eyes are dark and he bit his lip in anticipation, and at that moment it was if Severus had decided to make his move. He pulled Harry into a deep kiss, biting his lip as he pulled away.

Severus then made his move to undress Harry, he peeled his coat off and tossed it onto the chair where his lay and then pulled his tshirt off in one swift move.

"You're gorgeous you know," Severus asked, kissing Harry's neck causing his breath to hitch.

Severus didn't stop his assault on Harry, placed light kiss across his jaw and the corners of his mouth before capturing his lips in another demanding kiss. His tongue coaxing Harry's causing Harry to moan into the older man's mouth.

Severus ran his hands down Harry's back, caressing the skin there before finally grabbing his ass and squeezed it lightly. He pulled Harry closer to him so they're chest to chest, and he could feel how hard Severus was against him.

Harry could feel the bed behind him and he laid back on the bed while Severus continued pressing kisses onto his chest and stomach. The older man was working on the buttons of his shirt with Harry laid out in front of him on the bed. He crawled onto the bed and straddled him before placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

That's when Harry's jeans came off, Severus made quick work of the button and was pulling them off of him before removing his own pants. Harry could feel Severus' obsidian eyes looking over his bounty and his breath caught in his throat when Severus leant down and began placing kisses up his inner thigh. Without breaking eye contact, the older man starts to tug down his boxer shorts leaving him naked and his erection exposed, before placing more kisses up both sides of his thighs.

He almost came undone when he felt Severus' mouth come down onto his hard cock. Severus's mouth makes quick work of him, what could he say, the man's tongue had a touch of magic. He couldn't contain the moans and found his hands entwined in Severus' hair.

"Ah….Sev….don't stop," he gasped.

And then suddenly the man's mouth is gone and he's left wanting more. In one swift moment Severus pulls his own boxer's off and pulled Harry's legs apart and crawled in between them. He leant down and pulled Harry into another kiss, biting on his lower lip. Severus lays a trail of kisses down his chin and neck and made his way to Harry's chest. Harry gasped and entwined and grabbed fistfuls of the sheets when Severus' ran his tongue over Harry's nipple. His lips closed over the and he tugged gently causing Harry to grasp the sheets even harder. Severus' mouth and fingers brought to life every single nerve in Harry's body.

"Severus please," he all but begged.

The older man's mouth crashed into his own, kissing him fiercely and with purpose. Then his hand find's Harry's hard cock and he runs a thumb over the weeping head and begins to stroke him slowly. Harry withered under him and he could feel a climax coming, and right when he was going to go over the edge Severus pulled his hand away, and Harry cried out at the loss.

Severus leaned over and pulled out a small bottle of lube from the nightstand. He slathered it over his hand and over Harry's entrance before finally sliding a finger inside. When he slide the second finger in Harry's hips bucked up to meet him. Harry rode the fingers and could feel the edge coming again when Severus stuck the third finger in and started to push them in and out of him.

Severus pulled his fingers out and spread Harry's legs further apart before taking the lube and coating his own erection. Never breaking eye contact he slams into Harry causing him to cry out in pleasure. His mouth is slightly open and his breathing is harsh as he starts to pump into Harry.

"You're so beautiful," he breathed.

Their pace started slow and purposeful, but soon Severus is slamming into him hard and fast. Harry reached down and started to stroke himself, matching the man's quickened pace. That's when Harry can feel the orgasm building inside him, and he knows there's no stopping it this time and he cries out.

"Cum for me Harry," Severus said in a whisper and that was his undoing.

Harry can feel his world start to unravel and the wave of pure ecstasy wash over him as his cum spilled out onto him and Severus. Severus doesn't last much longer and thrusts into him hard, one final time, before stilling as he emptied himself into Harry.

Severus fell onto the bed beside of him panting lightly and Harry smiled to himself. He couldn't wipe the grin from his face and the first thought that came to him was that maybe he should leave more often.

"That was amazing, maybe I should leave more often," he panted lightly.

"You're amazing," Severus said placing a soft kiss on his lips.

**A/N: I hope y'all liked it. The beginning of the chapter was kind of sparse but I hope the sex made up for it! Haha. Sorry it's been such a long time between updates, but I'm home now so hopefully the next update will be sometime next week! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Diary of Call Girl and I'm definitely not making any profits from this story. **

Harry woke up the following morning naked and fully content. He rolled over to find that Severus had already woken up, but then heard the shower and knew that the man wasn't too far away. He stretched lightly and pulled the blanket up around him waited for Severus to finish in the loo. Things were good, Severus had rocked his world last night and to make things even better the man had the day off and Harry intended to take full advantage of that. It was a beautiful day it seemed from all of the sun that was breaking through the curtains and much like a cat he was drawn to the warm rays. He climbed out of bed and slipped his boxers on before padding over the windows and pulling the curtains apart. He stood there for a long while absorbing the heat from sun with a small smile playing across his lips.

He swiped up Severus' shirt from the night before and slipped it on and buttoned it slightly and padded down the stairs. He grabbed his back of cigarettes from the table near the door and walked out onto the stoop. He took his favorite seat on the top step and lit a cigarette. He was soaking up all the heat from the sun when the neighbor lady found the time to make herself known.

"Excuse me, young man," she said crossly and he opened his eyes to look at her.

"Yes?"

"This is a nice neighborhood and the smoking was bad enough, but now you're dressed like this."

"I could have come out starkers if you'd prefer," he said unfazed.

"This is a nice neighborhood," she insisted as he stood up.

"And I'm a nice lad. Harry, nice to meet you," he grinned broadly as she fumed and stormed away.

Harry shrugged the lady off and guessed that this wouldn't be the last time she made herself known to him. He put his cigarette out and picked up that morning's paper before heading back inside to make breakfast for himself and Severus. He needed a shower, but he decided that could wait until after food. He was busy mixing eggs and putting the bacon on to fry when Draco bounded through the door in all his purebred glory. Draco didn't say a word only looked at what he was wearing and tutted in approval.

"Someone got laid last night," he grinned knowingly.

"And how would you know," Harry asked continuing to whisk the eggs.

"Oh, please. I can smell the debauchery from here."

"Only you would have a nose for debauchery."

"What are you doing home anyways, I thought you were supposed to be in Glasgow," he grimaced at the thought.

"I came home early," Harry shrugged flipping some of the bacon.

"Couldn't stay away? You dirty boy," Draco teased him again, but promptly shut his mouth when Severus walked past him into the kitchen. "Gotta go, client to see soon."

Severus pulled Harry into a long kiss and grabbed his ass, which Draco took as his cue to leave. He had missed Draco a lot, but today he was entirely focused on Severus. He had in that moment decided that the two of them should share a day each week where it was just the two of them. All week Severus was busy with work and Harry was out with Draco and he just wanted to spend more time with the man, other than the short spans of time in the evenings. He wanted this relationship to bloom and go somewhere, it was the first time he had paused long enough to focus on a relationship with another person, usually he sunk the ship before it even had a chance to leave port.

Harry turned back to the stove and Severus made himself comfortable at the table with the cup of coffee. He dished the food out and took a seat across from Severus and grinned broadly as the older man placed his paper aside and looked down at his plate.

"Thank you," Severus said lightly.

"You're welcome," Harry grinned nursing a cup of tea. "I told Hermione."

"Told her?"

"About being an escort," he replied quickly. "She was surprisingly okay with it."

"I'm glad that you could confide in her," Severus smiled softly.

"Me too," Harry grinned.

"Can I ask you something?" Severus said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, of course."

"Why did someone like you, and someone like my godson decide to become male escorts?"

"Everyone does it for different reasons," he shrugged. "Some people do it for the money or the perks, other people do it because they really like sex."

"Yes, but why did the two of you choose it?"

"I guess for me and Draco it boils down to the same thing. We didn't believe in commitment we didn't want it. Some of our clients go for a thing known as the boyfriend experience where they hire us out for a few hours or a night and we do couple things and then have sex. It's like a relationship without any of the strings, and at the end of the day you get to go home and not have to worry about being emotionally invested in another human being," Harry explained. "When it comes down to it we did it for that reason I suppose. The idea of having a disposable boyfriend that we could ditch in a couple of hours. Someone who would take you out and wine you and dine you. It's the perfect man who at the end of the night pays you and heads out. You don't own them anything after that."

"I see," Severus replied after a moment. "So it's about not committing?"

"Basically, it's just like being free and doing whatever the fuck you want. Draco is a firm believer in never having a monogamous relationship and I used to be like that I suppose."

"What changed?"

"I met you," Harry smiled thoughtfully.

And it was true, Harry had never planned on giving anyone a chance and then Severus wandered into his life and changed everything. He supposed that's how love worked though, when you fell in love everything started to change. All of your decisions, your plans for the futures, decisions, dreams and even ideas start to alter before you eyes and then all of them slide into their new place in your life. It's crazy that falling in love with one person could change so many facets of who you thought you were, but here he was. He never thought he would all in love and now he was head over heels and all of his old ideas and views were tossed out for the new ones to come into place. If anyone had asked him the day before meeting Severus, if he ever planned on loving someone and starting a potentially long term relationship with someone, he would have laughed in their face.

He decided that the dynamics of love are too complex to every be worked out properly and he couldn't question something he felt so strongly. Falling in love with Severus had definitely rocked his word in the best and most unexpected way. It had only been a few months but it didn't feel fleeting to him and he couldn't see himself ever not loving the man. It was funny how fast things had changed in his life.

"I think my godson would like to spend some time with you," Severus said nonchalantly.

"But…I had planned to spend today with you," Harry admitted.

"Go and spend the morning with Draco and then I'll take you somewhere for lunch," Severus offered.

"You're the best," Harry said kissing him quickly on the cheek and bolting up the stairs to get ready.

Harry couldn't believe what he and Draco were doing. Draco had decided that he wanted to sunbathe on the roof of his house, and he had decided that Harry was coming with him. They'd never spent time on Draco's roof, it had always been back in Camden on Harry's, but here they were trying to shimmy themselves up the piping on the side of the house. It had been a struggle compared to at Harry's but they had finally managed to make it up the side of the house and onto the roof. Draco had swore the entire time saying that he was having a ladder installed on the side of his house for such purposes in the future.

He had laid back on the towel he had spread out and listened to Draco ramble on about something Pansy had done while he was away. He honestly didn't care at all what Pansy had done but he enjoyed listening to Draco's inane chatter. Things with Draco and Ron were so different, he was himself like no holds barred regular Harry with Draco and the blonde git loved him as is, but when it came to Ron he felt like he couldn't even look at him the wrong way without setting the fiery redhead off. He felt so restricted in that friendship, and he felt horrible for feeling that way, but Ron was so hard to please.

"Lay still," Draco said hovering over him.

"What?" Harry asked pulling up his sunglasses to look at the blonde.

"Listen Potter, I need to take your picture."

"What for? You're not allowed to use my picture to send to men!" Harry protested.

"I'm not sending it to a man, well I am but not in that way," Draco grinned at him.

"What are you doing then?" Harry asked pushing himself up on his elbows.

"Since you're a jobless loser," Draco laughed. "I've got this friend who's looking for a male model."

"That sounds so sketchy! Besides I am definitely not a model."

"I promise it's not. He doesn't run some sketchy porn site or anything. He's an accomplished photographer and he's looking for someone to do this campaign and I sort of volunteered you."

"You what?"

"Well he wants to see a picture of you first of course, so I thought this was the opportune time to get said picture," Draco grinned wiggling his phone at Harry.

"I don't want to be a model. I'm not vain enough."

"Sweetheart, you've got abs to die for, it'd be a shame if the only person who got to see them was Severus Snape. I might have got you a job so be grateful. At least go and meet him next week!"

"You're coming with me," Harry conceded. "And if when I tell Severus he objects in any way the entire thing is off."

"Deal!" Draco smirked at him.

Harry headed home and showered and dressed into something halfway decent and came bounding down the stairs to meet Severus. He kissed the man lightly and grinned at him.

"How do I look?" Harry asked twirling around.

"I much prefer what you were wearing at breakfast," Severus teased him.

"Maybe there will be a repeat tonight," he waggled his eyebrows at the older man.

Severus took Harry to lunch at a nearby café, and Harry instantly fell in love with the place. He enjoyed the flowers out front and he insisted that they sit at one of the little tables outside and just blathered on about nothing in particular. Until he caught himself doing it, then he blushed slightly and apologized for talking so much. He asked Severus how work was going but didn't understand a whole lot of the medical terminology, and had to ask the man to dumb it down for him. Sometimes he didn't feel smart enough to be worthy of Severus' attention, the man had developed cures for diseases and his biggest accomplishment so far was the he had managed to keep from catching an STD from the wide array of men he'd slept with. He knew that he was quite a bit younger than the man, but for some reason he sort of felt pressure to start doing things with his life.

He wanted Severus to be proud of who he was and he wanted the man to be able to introduce him and when people asked what he did have an answer. For some reason Harry found himself feeling glad that Draco was forcing him to meet the photographer next week. That Draco had made an investment into his future for him. He was still spinning his tires trying to figure out how to bridge the gap between escorting and whatever he wanted to do next. The only problem he had no idea what he wanted to do next. Being an escort had just sort of fell into his lap, and maybe modeling would help pass the time until could find out what he was really interested in. He tried to stop himself from investing too much into one modeling job, but he wanted it to work out more than ever now.

"Earth to Harry," Severus said patiently.

"Oh, what sorry?" He blushed brightly.

"I asked you if you were busy, not this weekend coming, but the following one?"

"Oh, no of course I'm not. Why?"

"There's a charity gala to help fund further research, and I was wondering if you would attend as my date?" The man said watching him intently.

"Of course I will!" Harry laughed. "Did you think I'd say no."

"There was always that chance," Severus confessed.

"Are you busy the weekend that is coming?" Harry asked brightly.

"I have a few things, but nothing I cannot move.""Will you come to dinner at the Weasleys with me? Mrs. Weasley is dying to meet you, and she's sort of adamant when it comes to these things. So I'll trade you one awkward family dinner for a night out at the gala," Harry grinned at him.

"I think that sounds fair," Severus smirked and Harry leaned in to kiss him.

**A/N: Woo next chapter Severus is finally going to meet the Weasleys. I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading and reviewing I love reading y'alls reviews so much! Oh by the way I've started a second story but this one is going to be my main focus, but check it out if you get a chance it's called The Bucket List. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Diary of a Call Girl and I'm not benefiting financially from this in any way or w/e. **

When Harry had mentioned modeling to Severus, needless to say the man was immediately skeptical of the whole thing. Even more so when he learned that the entire thing was the brainchild of Draco. Not that Draco had bad intentions, he just never seemed to follow through on the legitimacy of his brilliant eyes. Draco had met the photographer in question because the man was one of the blonde's regulars. He had mentioned looking for models and Draco had volunteered Harry for the job. Severus decided it was best to make a few calls to determine the legitimacy of this photographer. After the man had determined that everything was okay he gave Harry his blessing to go to meet the man and do the photo shoot. All the while Harry found it extremely attractive that Severus was going through all the trouble just to ensure that the entire thing was legit and not just someone trying to take advantage of him.

He found himself being drug into a salon by Draco not long afterwards to become camera ready according to the blonde. Draco had insisted he'd let his hair go too long and he was beginning to look a bit like a shaggy dog. Draco then instructed the stylist how to cut his hair and in the end the top of Harry's hair was left long and styled to look windswept and the back and sides were cut short. It was different, but some how he had to admit that Draco had mad a good call. The only thing was that he was a bit nervous to find out what Severus thought of it. It was hair after all and most of the time it always grew back. The worry sort of melted away after he had texted a picture to the man and he had replied with an actual smiley face, something he never used.

The next morning Draco drug him off again, but this time it was to have a fitting for their tuxes for the gala. Sometimes having Draco around was like having a personal stylist that he he had never asked for, but it was nice nonetheless, well most of the time. After trying on what seemed like dozens of tuxes, he finally found one that Draco seemed to approve of. He didn't understand what the big deal was, it looked exactly the same as all of the others but Draco insisted that the cut was different than the others, then commented about how Harry had lost his fashion edge when he had decided to give up escorting, to which Harry just shrugged.

"Here, give me your phone," Draco insisted, and Harry fished it out of the pocket of his discarded jeans.

"What do you want with my phone?"

"To take your picture so you can show uncle Sev when you get home."

"It's seriously weird when you call him uncle."

"He was my uncle before he was your boyfriend," Draco scoffed and handed his phone back.

"Touché."

After the fitting and Draco giving strict instructions about the alterations, and where they should be delivered, the pair headed back to Harry's. Harry only paused outside to finish his cigarette, while Draco headed inside to go to the loo. When Harry had put out his cigarette and was about to head back inside the neighbor from before decided to have another word with him.

"Young man! Young man!" She called hurrying down the sidewalk towards him.

"Yeah?" Harry asked spinning around towards her.

"The entire neighborhood would appreciated if you didn't smoke out here," She huffed at him. "You're setting a terrible example for the children!"

"And we'd appreciate it if you backed the fuck off," Draco smiled brightly at her from the doorway.

"You're both horrible young men!"

"Yeah, horribly rich enough to buy the house next to yours, and pay someone to play loud music at all hours of the night if we wanted to," Draco grinned wickedly at her, causing the woman to huff and storm away.

"She's really going to hate me now," Harry laughed. "This is the second time she's called me out."

"I did her a favor," the blonde shrugged. "If Uncle Sev heard her speaking to you that way it would not end very well for her."

"I can handle myself," Harry then insisted.

"I don't doubt that," Draco winked at him and Harry shoved him.

The next morning Harry headed off again with Draco, but this time it was to meet the photographer and to apparently have some test shots taken. They met him at his private studio that was located in what looked to be an old studio apartment over a bakery. The man quickly introduced himself as Mark and his eyes lit up when he saw Harry, and he started raving about how perfect he was for what the direction that he wanted to take the shoot. It was apparently a shoot for cologne and he kept raving about his vision, but his vision just sounded a lot like having Harry stand topless in a shower. He didn't mind though it sounded pretty much the same as any other picture he'd seen for men's cologne, attractive, topless man, and then the logo for the brand in the corner. It sounded easy enough, and he wasn't too worried about the pay, but it sounded pretty good as well.

He was actually really excited to do the shoot, and the test shots were easy enough and sort of washed away any previous reservations that he had about the entire thing. Especially with Draco there arguing with Mark and setting the man straight for Harry's sake. It all seemed to go according to plan, and they made plans for when the actual shoot was the following month, and where they should meet. Mark also promised to forward the text shots to him once he had finished editing them. Harry thought that they might be something that Severus would come to enjoy.

A few hours after the shoot Draco took off to have another endless evening of drinking and Harry wanted to make dinner for Severus. He decided to pop out to buy some things to cook. What he didn't expect was to find a blonde woman standing on his front doorstep when he pulled the front door open, but she seemed to be very pleased with him having opened the door, and he instantly regretted it.

The woman had curly hair that was fixed in a loose bun and large rimmed glasses over her icy blue eyes. She was wearing bright red lipstick and a smile that instantly him wary of her. He wasn't sure who she was or what she wanted, but the sight of her alone made him want to slam the door in her face and not open it until she left or Severus came home.

"You must be Harry," She grinned knowingly, breaking the tension filled silence between them.

"Who's asking?" He asked nervously.

"Rita Skeeter," She grinned wickedly and extended her well manicured hand, but he just stared at it.

"Well…um…how can I help you?" He asked confused.

"I'm a reporter from the Daily Maile, and I think we have at once time shared a mutual interest."

"I don't know what you mean," he said furrowing his brow.

"See, I think you do, love," She said pulling an envelope out of her bag and handing it to him.

Harry eyed the envelope cautiously before taking it, and Rita encouraged him to open it. He looked at her skeptically before pulling the envelope open and pulling out a small stack of pictures and he turned them over in his hands. It was him through the window of a hotel, kissing a man, and more of him and the same man leaving the hotel separately. After a few minutes Harry recognized the man as the mouthy politician that liked to brag, a former client, he wanted to kick himself. He was sure that he had only seen the man once, but that was all it took. Whoever this Rita Skeeter was she had found the means to capture the man's illicit behavior on film, and there was only one thing that she wanted to do with these pictures, and that was print them. His stomach dropped at the though of it alone.

"What do you want?" He asked reeling in the moment.

"I want the total scoop. I want you to tell me all about his favorite illicit behaviors, anything he told you about his job. I know he likes to brag," she winked at him.

"But why?"

"He's running for mayor and this could be the story of the century," she smiled sweetly.

"And if I don't say anything?" Harry asked shakily.

"Then I print the pictures anyway. I don't need you for this story to work, we can all clearly see what's happening. I just want that extra oomph!" She explained. "I can make it worth your while."

"Everyone I know could see this, nothing could make it worth my while," Harry said shaking his head angrily.

"I was hoping you might want to speak, but seeing as you seem pretty much against it, here's my card, give me a call if you change your mind, but before 8 tonight dear that's my deadline," she smiled again and headed off to the cab that was waiting for her. "Look forward to the morning paper, you're gonna be a star!"

And like that she was gone. Harry felt like his entire world was going to crumble at any moment. He came back into the house and rushed into the bathroom to empty the contents of his stomach into the toilet bowl. He was so mad that this was happening and when he looked into the mirror over the sink after washing his face, he couldn't help himself and he just took a swing at it. The entire thing smashed around his fist and came crashing down, pieces cutting him on the way down. He could feel the warmness of the blood that had started to spill from his arm. He pulled his shirt off over his head and wrapped it around his arm before stumbling out into the hallway and sliding down against the wall, and then the tears started to fall.

He had caused this by deciding to escort in the first place. He hadn't even started because he needed the money, he had more money than he knew what to do with it. He had started just for the thrill of fucking random strangers, and now he was going to have to pay for it. Even worse anyone who knew him was going to have to pay for it as well. This could affect Severus at work, and it would definitely affect Draco and how Narcissa saw him. Then there was the Weasley's he wasn't sure they'd even want to speak to him after finding out, especially not Ron. Maybe Hermione would be too embarrassed to speak to him after he had his face splashed all over the front page, and Severus would probably want to leave him after it all. It would be too late then, he would have already caused everyone a problem. He was so angry with himself for getting into this position, and he just sat there in the floor and sobbed.

That's where Severus found him as well, the man came through the door and he saw Harry shirtless, covered in blood, and crying, and his face dropped. He dropped his coat and bag and rushed to Harry's side. He pulled him to his feet and took Harry's uninjured arm and led him into the kitchen, then disappeared for a moment. When the older man came back he was carrying a towel and the first aid kit. He pushed Harry gently down into one of the chairs and set to work on cleaning the glass out of his arm and to clean the wounds. The man worked diligently for awhile, before looking up to Harry's tear stained cheeks and asking him what happened.

"What brought this on," the man asked confused.

"I couldn't stand the sight of myself," he sobbed.

"What's happened?" Severus asked concerned.

Harry choked back another sob and began to explain what had happened. He handed Severus the crumpled up business card that Rita had left with him before explaining how she had pictures of him. Pictures that were one headline away from exposing him to everyone and ruining his life, but he wasn't even worried about himself, he was more worried about the negative impact that it would have on everyone else's lives. That he was just a casualty that had just been in the right place to ruin the career of some useless politician. All the while Severus listened quietly as he continued to clean out Harry's cuts, and rinse them out so that he could get a better look. Right now his main concern was making sure that Harry was okay.

"You have really done a number on yourself here," Severus said looking up at Harry from where was kneeling.

"I Know, but I deserve it," Harry sighed.

"You don not deserve it. Does it hurt?"

"A bit."

"I do not want you to worry about any of this. I'm going to take care of it as soon as I take care of you."

"This could make everything so difficult for everyone!" Harry insisted. "It could be make you look so bad."

"Do not worry about me, there have been worse things in my life," Severus replied sternly. "On the bright side, it doesn't look like you need stitches."

Severus put some antibiotic cream on his cuts and bandaged up his hand and arm before taking him upstairs and putting him to bed. He kissed him on the forehead and told him not to worry about a single thing, everything would be taken care of by morning. Then the older man disappeared into the bathroom and came back a few minutes later holding a glass of water, and a few pills that he told Harry would help him sleep. He kissed him again and told him to get some sleep before heading back downstairs. Harry took the medicine and before he knew it he was drifting off into a deep sleep.

The next morning Harry woke and tried to shake off the fog of the sleeping pill from the night before. When he sat up and yawned he noticed the paper on the night stand beside of him his stomach dropped from the events of the night before. He cautiously reached over and picked it up, and flipped through every page only to find nothing about him or the politician gracing the pages. He didn't know how Severus had done it, but he couldn't wipe the grin off of his face. He tossed the paper aside and threw on a shirt before bounding down the stairs to find the man. He found him in the kitchen on the phone and nearly knocked him over from colliding into him in a full speed hug. He looked up at the man questioningly and the man indicated that he was explain once he was off the phone.

"How?" Harry asked grinning broadly.

"It helps to have gone to a very influential private school, building contacts early is everything. I phoned a few old school peers and got into contact with the editor in chief and who didn't seem very keen to cooperate until I reminded him of his own fondness of escorts of the female sex. I told him that it would be very hypocritical for someone to print such an article when they were guilty of the same crime," Severus explained.

"How did you find out though?" Harry said kissing him quickly.

"Like I said it pays to have contacts," Severus smirked at him.

"What about Skeeter couldn't she just sell it to another paper?""Ah, Ms. Skeeter I think is exploring new career options at the moment.""What did you do?"

"Later," Severus promised, eat first. Harry agreed to grateful to press the matter at the time being. "How does your arm feel?"

"It's okay," Harry shrugged embarrassed.

"Do you still feel up to visiting the Weasleys this evening?" Severus asked concerned.

"Yeah," Harry grinned. "I already promised, and Mrs. Weasley would die if I cancelled on them now."

"I must admit that I am a bit nervous to meet them."

"Don't be they'll love you, just like I do," Harry smiled kissing the man again. "Thank you."

"I'd do anything to keep you happy," Severus murmured kissing him again.

**A/N: Sorry I know I said the Weasleys would be this chapter but next chapter I promise. I hope you liked this chapter! Please read and review! 3**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Call Girl you know the drill. **

Harry was on his way to the Weasley's for dinner on his own. Severus had promised to come, but then some sort of business emergency had come up last night and the man had to fly out to Hong Kong last night. Harry didn't mind, and the man had promised to make it up to him, he just hoped that Mrs. Weasley wasn't going to be too disappointed. Severus had asked him to take her some flowers and wine from him and that he would come to dinner when he was home, ever the gentleman. Severus had even arranged for a car to come and collect him, which he had not been expecting when the driver had come to knock on his door.

Knowing that if Mrs. Weasley saw his arm that she would go into overbearing mother mode, he threw on a long sleeved button up to try to take any attention away from it. He had already decided to tell anyone who did ask that he had been moving the mirror and had tripped and hit it against the doorway. It wasn't exactly convincing, but he thought that it might be enough to quell any further questions. He also knew how bad he was going to feel when he got there and Mrs. Weasley had gone all out on a meal for meeting Severus when Severus had to take off last minute. Severus really did owe him after this, he smiled to himself.

Dinner wasn't all that bad, but he did find himself continually apologizing for Severus' absence. Mrs. Weasley loved the flowers and wine, and she bragged about what a lovely gesture it was the entire night. Mr. Weasley made jokes about how maybe Severus was just too nervous to meet the family, while Ginny shrugged apologetically at him after every joke. He knew the way to make this up to everyone, and he was going to hold Severus to his promise of bringing Ron and Hermione to London one weekend and then he would surprise the Weasley's with their visit. Mrs. Weasley would love it, and it would be the perfect way to make up for tonight. Tonight wasn't bad or anything but he just sort of felt really bad for saying he was bringing Severus, but mostly it was probably the fact that he missed Severus. He just felt that Severus should be here with him, and instead he was busy in Hong Kong.

When he got back into the car at the end of the night, he didn't want to go home. He didn't want to climb into an empty bed, in an empty house. Harry had become used to having Severus there with him every night, and this was the first time in a long time that he was going to bed without Severus.

The first thing that he saw when the house came into site was Draco standing on the steps waiting on him. When he got out of the car Draco grinned brightly and held up a bag of sweets for him to see. Draco had a spectacular sixth sense when it came to Harry and when he was in desperate need of cheering up. There had been times when Draco had come over and he was feeling a bit down and after he had left, there would always be some sort of candy bar being dropped through the mail slot. Draco knows, he always does. The only exception had been the night that he had taken off to Scotland after the argument with Severus, but a 99 percent success rate wasn't something that many others could possibly top.

"Rough night?" Draco asked as Harry unlocked the door to let them in.

"Not exactly," he shrugged. "I just wish that Sev could have been there."

"He'll be there next time," Draco smiled reassuringly.

"I know, I just miss him I guess," Harry shrugged again.

"Come on, you're not allowed to be sad! I've brought enough sugar to induce a coma and we are gonna dance it out and have a sleepover," the blonde said giving him a dazzling grin.

Draco sauntered across the room and turned the radio onto the first top 40 station that he could find, and then pulled Harry up off of the couch he had just thrown himself on. He had to admit that all of the dancing had made him feel better. Draco momentarily disappeared into the kitchen and came back hold up beers declaring that they should definitely keep their fluids up. Then came the tequila shots and the vodka and before long they were both completely shit faced. Some time after midnight Harry gave up on dancing and decided it was bedtime. He stumbled up the stairs and into the shower, leaving Draco downstairs to his own devices. When he came out of the shower he found Draco had decided that he was sleeping in his bed. The blonde hadn't even bothered to undress before getting into the bed. Harry sighed and dressed himself before deciding to kick Draco out of bed.

"Get out of me bed," he groaned pushing at Draco.

"It's not a proper sleepover if we don't sleep in the same room," Draco grinned sloppily.

"Then sleep in the bloody floor," Harry said throwing one of pillows at him.

"I'm much too delicate," Draco smiled.

"You're an arse," Harry groaned and threw himself back onto the bed.

The morning after was filled with regret on both of their parts. Harry woke up to a blinding headache and he could hear Draco in the bathroom spilling the contents of his stomach into the toilet. He hurried to shut the curtains and get pulled on a shirt before heading down the stairs. He found his sunglasses laying on the counter in the kitchen and groaned in relief as he slid them down over his eyes. Then came the fumble through the cabinets in a desperate search for some aspirin to stop the pounding in his head. Finally after fumbling through three different cabinets he found the bottle, and hurried to the sink for water to take them with. Moments later Draco stumbled into the kitchen looking even paler than usual, and Harry handed him the aspirin and water.

Despite, not exactly feeling up to it Harry decided the best way to cure their hangover was to cook a big fry up. So he sifted through the refrigerator pulling out sausage and bacon and eggs, basically the workings of a full English breakfast. Draco scowled at him as soon as the smell of the food started wafting through the kitchen and disappeared into the bathroom to throw up again. Harry practically had to force him to eat the food, reminding him that the grease would soak up the alcohol. Harry felt like a parent trying to get their uncooperative child to cooperate with him. Draco was a notoriously big git when he was hungover and Harry's only defense was to get him back to normal as quickly as possible.

After breakfast a very volatile Draco headed home to get ready for breakfast and Harry couldn't say that he was sorry to see the blonde go. The worst part of no longer having clients was finding away to fill the days. Before he would have a few clients a day and the time between was filled running errands or relaxing, but there was always something to look forward to as an escort. Now he didn't know what to do with himself, he felt like a knot on a log most of the time. He really needed to figure out something constructive to do with his time. After putting the dishes from breakfast into the sink he dressed and decided to go on a walk, rather than sit in the house alone.

On his walk he came across a coffee shop that he had never seen before and decided to wander in. After ordering his coffee, he sat at one of the tables near the bright window and watched as people hurried by in their morning commute. He had only been there for minutes when a blonde girl sat down across from him at the table. He couldn't figure out what she was doing, he looked around the mostly empty shop, and couldn't figure out why she had found it necessary to share his table. She was very odd looking, she had large, pink heart framed sunglasses on and long, almost white, blonde hair, and if he wasn't mistaken her earrings were tiny turnips. Most of her face was hidden behind some magazine that he had never heard of, and she was dressed in brightly colored attire. Neither of them said anything, he sat casting glances at him, and she sat with her nose in the magazine.

"Hello, Harry Potter," she finally said sitting aside the magazine, causing him to furrow his brow in confusion at how she possible knew his name.

"Do we know each other?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Oh, no," she smiled again. "How rude of me, I'm Luna Lovegood."

"Brilliant," he answered sarcastically. "How'd you know my name then?"

"My spirit guide told me," she smiled as if what she had just said was normal.

"Your what?" He asked taken aback.

"My spirit guide, his name is Mel and he knows everyone's names."

"Right…is that what you're reading about then?" Harry asked after a moment.

"Oh, yes," she smiled serenely. "My father runs a magazine paranormal creatures and such."

"Oh, right, that's interesting," he offered half heartedly.

"I must go, Harry Potter, but we will meet again," She smiled at him again.

"Oh um, goodbye Luna," he frowned.

"Goodbye, Harry Potter," and like that she was gone.

Harry was still reeling over the odd encounter when he noticed that she had left her magazine behind. He picked it up and examined the cover, it seemed to be called The Quibbler, and he had no idea what that meant. He thumbed through a few pages and noticed there were various crossword puzzles, and articles on strange creatures and sightings of them throughout various parts of the world. Harry wasn't sure if his encounter had been 100 percent real, or if he was just imagining, he would have sided with the part of him that threw it up to a hallucination if she hadn't left he strange magazine behind. He picked up the magazine and slid it into his bag and left the restaurant. He didn't know why he got on the train to make his way to Surrey but he was sure it had something to do with not wanting to sit home alone for the rest of the day. They really should invest in some sort of pet, a dog maybe. He'd have to run it by Severus and see how the man felt, he had a feeling it would definitely be something he would have to work on with him.

When Harry arrived at the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley was out front working on her flower beds, and she smiled brightly at the sight of him. She pulled him into a tight embrace and then insisted that he come inside and have some tea and biscuits. It seemed as though she was the only person home, and he was kind of thankful for that. He didn't really want to admit to the entire Weasley clan that the only reason that he had ventured into Surrey in the first place was because he was missing his boyfriend. That he didn't want to go home to an empty house, so he decided to ask Mrs. Weasley if she had any chores that needed doing.

Mrs. Weasley was overjoyed when he asked if she had any chores that she needed doing. She immediately set him to work in the small garden she was growing in the backyard. She asked if he he'd be a dear and weed it, and then water all of the plants, to which he happily obliged. When he had finished there she set him to work on cleaning out the shed in the backyard. He was very glad to be useful and the best part was that she made an excellent lunch, and insisted that he stay and eat.

"What's brought you out here dear?" She asked pouring him a cup of tea.

"I'm just lonely is all," he shrugged. "Severus is away and Ron and Hermione are away, and Draco had to work, and I didn't want to sit at home alone all day."

"Have you ever considered finding another job, dear?"

"I don't know what I want to do, I didn't even do my A levels," He shrugged again. "I'm meant to be doing a bit of modeling, maybe that will take off."

"You must let me see the photos when they're done!" Mrs. Weasley beamed.

"I'll make sure to send you copies," he smiled again.

"Don't fret dear, you're young, you're still figuring out how you want to start your life," She told him before he left.

He knew she was right, but it was sort of like everyone around him had everything figured out, and he was still treading water. The only thing he knew for sure was that whatever he did decide to do he wanted Severus to be at his side. Everything else paled in comparison to how he felt about Severus. He knew that eventually he would have to sort out his priorities and make a serious start, but for now he would just chalk that up to another day. At the moment he planned to go home and have a beer and wait until it was late enough for it to be a reasonable hour to call Severus in Hong Kong. Finding a career was going to be hard when the only thing he was good at was having sex for money, and now that he and Severus were in a monogamous relationship, he had given that up. He didn't mind giving it up, it was more about trying to figure out what else he could possibly be good at.

When Harry crawled into bed that night, a little tipsy, he tossed and turned until it was late enough to call Severus. A little after midnight he dug his phone out from under the pillow and dialed the man's number.

"Hello?" Severus asked amused.

"Good morning, I can't sleep," Harry yawned lazily.

"Why not?" Severus asked.

"I miss you," Harry sighed.

"I miss you too. Next time I want to bring you with me."

"You'd just be busy with work," Harry whined playfully.

"Maybe, but at night we could at least cuddle, besides a little culture might be good for you," Severus teased.

"Ha ha."

"I have to go, meeting soon," Severus said apologetically. "I love you."

"I love you too."

The rest of the week passed uneventfully. Harry kept himself amused while Draco was at work and spent most of the days lazing about. He really did need to make more friends here in London, before he never had the time, and now that's all he seemed to have.

On the day before the Gala Draco brought over his tuxedo and insisted that he try it on, once again snapping a picture of tux, now that it was fitted, on Harry's phone. Harry was immediately suspicious of the entire thing, when Draco got a smirk on his lips, the kind of smirk that meant he had done something devious while in possession of the phone. He grabbed the phone from the blonde and nearly fainted at the text the git has sent to Severus and the ramifications that it would have. Draco had sent Severus the picture of Harry in the tux along with the words: will you marry me?

"What the fuck, Malfoy?" Harry said harshly. "Why would you send him that? He's going to think I'm a complete div now!"

"Oh, do shut up, it's a joke." "Yeah, you just sent a joke proposal to Severus Snape, the most serious man on the planet, this is going to blow up in my face," Harry groaned.

"Lighten up, if he says anything blame it on me," Draco smiled brightly and shrugged.

"You're such a git!" Harry declared as his phone went off and he immediately paled.

"Well, who is it from?" Draco demanded.

"Who do you think," Harry shot back.

"Well read it then," Draco persisted.

"There's nothing to read, it's just a winky face?" Harry confused and held the phone up for Draco to see.

"He's flirting with you!" Draco declared brightly.

"You're still a git," Harry sighed with relief.

Harry could hardly wait for Severus to come home the following morning, and to get to spend the night at the gala with him. He went to bed early in anticipation of going to meet Severus that morning at the airport. After tossing and turning for awhile he finally managed to slip off to sleep. A few hours after falling asleep he was rustled awake by something crawling into bed with him, and he shot straight up to find it was Severus. The man smiled lightly at him and Harry immediately shot to the man and placed a kiss on his lips and embraced him in the tightest hug that he could muster. It was a complete surprise, Severus had promised he'd be home early that morning, but instead had managed to find an earlier flight home, and had wanted to surprise him. He didn't know if should be happy or mad at the fact that he had resolved himself to having to wait it out until the morning.

"Surprise," Severus smiled once Harry finally released him.

"You should have told me!" Harry insisted.

"I wanted it to be a surprise," Severus amused. "Were you surprised?" "Of course! You nearly scared me to death though.""What have you been doing with your time?" Severus asked curiously.

"Waiting on you," Harry smiled sheepishly before kissing the man again.

Harry and Severus were both ready to kill Draco by the time they were both dressed and ready to go. The blonde had insisted that everything was perfect, and kept tidying Harry's hair or straightening Severus' tux. The only thing that saved Draco from Severus going over the edge and throttling him was the knock on the door from the driver of the limo that Draco had ordered. Severus had insisted that hiring a car would be enough, but Draco wanted to be as flashy as possible and had canceled the car and ordered the limo instead. Harry had talked Severus into just going with it and insisted it wasn't worth the trouble.

Harry was slightly nervous as Severus introduced him to various colleagues and clients. They were all really enthusiastic about finally getting to meet him, and Harry smiled brightly at all of their compliments on how handsome he was. He wasn't certain, but he could have sworn he saw Severus' cheeks stain red at all of the compliments he was receiving and how some of his female colleagues seemed to be brave enough to tell him that he had indeed hooked a handsome one. Harry didn't mind all of the attention, it was more than likely the first time that Severus had bothered to bring anyone to introduce to the lot of them, and who could blame them for their surprise. Severus Snape reeked of eternal bachelorhood. It wasn't that Severus was unattractive, because Harry would immediately disagree with anyone who said otherwise, but it was more that he didn't partake in such frivolous things as love.

Meeting people for the first time was something that Harry was well used to at this point. You don't make a career out of being an escort without being well acquainted on how to deal with meeting strangers. The stilted conversations that littered the night, and the awkward questions were nothing new, all he had to do was negotiate his way around this new environment and the new set of rules that it brought along with it. He was used to all of the awkward introductions and having to bite his tongue at the appropriate times. He was an expert in the field of nodding and smiling, it hadn't failed him yet and he didn't see it failing in the near future. Soon his newness would wear off and he would go unnoticed again, and then he would spend the night dancing with Severus, and gossiping with Draco about the various people in attendance.

Harry had indeed had a wonderful evening at the gala so far, except one thing: Simon. The bloody assistant or intern or whatever the fuck he was had been hanging all over Severus all night. Harry had tried to ignore it and put it off as harmless, Draco on the other hand wasn't so forgiving. He had been commenting on it all night and somewhere after his fourth glass of champagne Harry could feel his cheeks flushing with anger every time Simon touched Severus.

The bloody git would laugh too much at something Severus would say or he had a habit of touching Severus' arm when he was speaking to him. Harry wasn't having any of it, especially after Draco had reminded him that the prick was fully aware that Severus was taken, how he could he not be after the attention they had received upon their arrival. Harry didn't like the stupid prat at all and somewhere deep down he felt threatened by Simon. It wasn't because he was better looking it was because he was probably smarter than him, he wouldn't be working for Severus if he wasn't fucking smart who was he kidding.

The final straw had been when Harry had asked Severus to have a dance with him and Simon had come along and told him someone who was important apparently wanted to meet the man. Severus had apologized to him and promised him a dance soon before being led off by Simon. Harry hadn't even thought anything of the encounter until as they were walking away, Simon had turned back and smiled smugly at him and raised both eyebrows as if he had won this round. Harry was boiling after that.

Harry had pulled Draco onto the dance floor after that and together they conspired. Draco convinced him that he needed to confront the man and together they danced slowly while waiting for Simon to leave Severus' line of sight and then followed him out into the hallway and waited for him outside the bathroom and when he came out the door Draco grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him down an empty corridor.

"Fuck off," Draco said threateningly.

"What?" Simon asked looking from Draco to Harry.

"Severus is with me," Harry said his voice laced with venom.

"And you'd do well to remember that," Draco said poking a finger into Simons chest.

"It's just a bit of harmless flirting!" Simon protested.

"It's not gonna be so harmless if you don't back off," Draco informed him.

It was as though Simon had taken that as a challenge and ramped up any flirting initiative he might have had. That was until Draco went over and asked Simon to dance, at first it seemed as though he was going to reject the advance and with good reason too. That was until Severus had told him to go ahead and had commented about how good a dancer his godson was. It was as if the word godson had resonated with the man and he swallowed hard and reluctantly agreed to have a dance with Draco. While Draco had the prick distracted, Harry moved in and decided to stake his claim. Draco made sure the twat was watching as Harry pulled Severus into a very deep kiss. A kiss that said everything it needed to, a kiss that told Simon to fuck off in so many different ways.

As if taking offense to the kiss, Simon stormed off the dance floor and out of the hall. Draco sent him a knowing smirk and moved on to flirt with someone else and Harry turned his attention back to Severus. The man was eyeing the moment between he and Draco with an amused look.

"You do know that I will probably be looking for a new assistant on Monday?" Severus whispered lightly in his ear.

"What?" Harry asked feeling the blush assault his cheeks once more.

"You and Draco seem to have scared him off."

"He's very predatory," Harry said darkly.

"Predatory?" Severus asked with amusement.

"He's been all over you all night."

"It's a harmless crush, I hardly notice anymore. I don't encourage it and I assumed it would fade," Severus said kissing the top of his head.

"He's a prick," Harry replied.

"He was also very reliable and now in afraid I might be looking for a replacement."

"I'm sorry," Harry blushed again.

"It's incredibly attractive."

"What?"

"Seeing you jealous," Severus smirked playfully at him.

"Give it to Hermione," Harry decided out loud.

"What?"

"The job. Give it to Mione. She won't let you down," Harry grinned at the man.

"Tell your friend to email me a resume and I will consider it," Severus said pulling him onto the dance floor.

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to get out! I feel like it took ages to write it. I'm also sorry that I skipped the Weasley's but I hope this chapter makes up for it and I promise all of that is going to happen soon. Also, this is my longest chapter yet, I hope you like it! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Disclaimer: I do not own call girl or Harry Potter you know the drill. **

**(For Lou, thanks for the lovely comments.)**

"Harry! You were meant to call me ages ago!" Hermione admonished him as soon as she answered the phone.

"The phone works both ways," he reminded her playfully. "Besides, I've got some lovely news for you."

"What are you talking about?" She asked quickly.

"Severus needs a summer intern, and he's agreed to consider you."

"What!?"

"Yeah, he said to send your resume to his office, and then he will take things from there," Harry said idly running a hand through his morning hair.

"Oh my goodness! Thank you!" She shrieked into the phone.

"You're welcome, Mione."

"I've gotta run, I've got class! But thank you so much!"

"Mione, it's Saturday!" He protested.

"I know, it's an art history class! I will call you soon!"

A few days after the gala was June 1st and it was exactly 6 months since he had met Severus, and this was the date he and Severus had decided upon for their anniversary. Four days from afterwards happened to be Draco's birthday, and Draco had planned an entire weekend getaway to Cornwall for them, and for himself. He was going to have a huge party at his family's estate for his birthday on Saturday night, but first, on Friday he was going to have a nice little thing for Harry and Severus' anniversary. Harry wasn't sure what he had planned, but he appreciated it, even if it did take loads of convincing to get Severus agree to the trip. Draco had arranged everything, from the plane to the car that would take them to the house. He had left the day before in order to make sure that all of his plans were in order, and Harry and Severus were meant to fly out this morning. Harry was more than excited to find out that the Malfoys had a house in South Cornwall that sat right on the water, and they basically the ocean at their front door.

Harry was busy packing for a week away, while Severus only intended to stay for the weekend, before returning to London to get some work done. Harry had desperately wanted the older man to stay the entire week, but he had said that he couldn't and promised to take Harry on holiday soon. He had reluctantly accepted the man's offer and had decided to make the best of his time in Cornwall.

He wasn't exactly sure what he should pack for the trip and found himself wishing he had packed the night before like Severus. Severus had even gone so far as to try to get him to pack, but he had chalked it all up to being just as easy to do the next morning, he was wrong. Now he was rushing and he ended up giving up halfway through and just started packing anything that looked like it might be halfway acceptable. Undoubtedly, he would receive a speech from Draco about putting more effort into his personal appearance, and the threat of hiring him a personal stylist. He didn't mind though it was vacation, and he should be allowed to dress as lousy as he wanted to. All that mattered was that he was spending the weekend with Severus. It was their first weekend away together and he wanted it to be extra special.

The trip to Cornwall was extremely uneventful, unless of course you counted flying on the Malfoy family's private jet. Which he sort of did seeing as it was his first time ever flying private. Severus had engrossed himself into some updated medical journal and Harry had found himself drifting off against the man's shoulder. A few hours later found him still asleep against the man's shoulder, before he was being shook awake by Severus, who then took his hand and led him to the black SUV that was waiting for them on the Tarmac. Harry shook off any residual sleepiness in the car before they made it to the house, and he was glad because he really couldn't believe the sight that the Malfoy estate was to behold.

Not long after leaving the airport the Malfoy estate came into view. It was a huge house with plenty of broad windows that allowed the light of the day to filter in. There was large, perfectly manicured lawns and a swimming pool. And the best part of all was the water that lapped up onto the shore that doubled as their front yard. There was a boat house and an expensive looking boat tethered outside of it, and Harry found it hard to believe that all of this was real, why would anyone need to own all of these and a house in London. He couldn't believe that this place spent most of the year unoccupied, it was a total waste of how great it was. He would live here full time if he didn't love London so much, which might explain why despite never living here, the Malfoys felt the need to own the place. A few weeks in the summer would definitely beat nothing. He found himself deciding that if he were ever to have children that he would definitely want to raise them in a home like this.

As soon as they got out of the car two members of the house staff were already pulling their luggage out of the car and carrying it into the house. As they walked up the long pathway that led to the door, Draco sauntered out in all of his high bred glory and smiled brightly at them. He signaled for someone inside to come out, and another member of staff came out carrying drinks for them, and he instructed her to show them to their room before lunch. Taking the drinks from the woman who was named Heidi, they followed her up the stairs and she pointed them to the large room that they were to be staying in.

Severus took Harry's hand and led Harry into the room that Draco had designated for them. Harry was really eager to see what it looked like, if it was anything as brilliant as the rest of the property, he didn't know if he would ever be ready to go back to London. When Severus pushed the door open he gasped loudly, the room was perfect. It was all done in really light and airy colors. There was a huge canopy bed that looked like a complete oasis in the center of another oasis. There were huge windows that overlooked the water, and the doors to a large balcony. It was something directly out of those home style magazines that you would find laying around waiting rooms, only he was sure this room would make any of those rooms look dull in comparison. The Malfoy's certainly made sure their money was used in a way that everyone else knew exactly how much money they had at their disposal.

"Happy anniversary," Severus said pulling him close and kissing him lightly.

"Very happy," Harry agreed setting his drink aside climbing back onto the vast bed. Severus took the opportunity and pushed him back and climbed on top of him before assaulting him with kisses.

When the pair of them came down the stairs for lunch, Severus looked his normal composed self, while Harry looked thoroughly shagged. Draco teased him mercilessly as lunch was set on the table for them, but stopped as soon as Severus sent him a scathing look. That didn't stop him from looking entirely too smug the rest of the meal. He even sent a few cheeky winks at Harry when he thought that Severus wasn't paying any attention to him, causing Harry's cheeks to turn bright red. Harry made a note not to give the blonde the pleasure of making eye contact for the rest of the meal. Normally, these things didn't bother Harry, but Draco knew exactly which buttons to push to make him blush scarlet.

Lunch was pretty uneventful, other than Dracos antics, but afterwards Harry decided to take Severus out to take complete advantage of their surroundings, and the best part was that because it was their anniversary he couldn't even reject Harry's request of going out to the small beach, and going swimming. Severus did, however, refuse to actually get into the water, opting instead to sit on one of the chairs and watch Harry swim. He wouldn't get into the water no matter how many times Harry tried to persuade him, and Harry soon gave up and got out of the water himself. Swimming alone wasn't nearly as much fun as it was with someone else.

Harry became suspicious of Severus' willingness when the man suggested that they go into town for some afternoon shopping and dinner. Severus did like to go out for dinner, but shopping that was unheard of. The man didn't see the point, especially when he could pay someone else to go and deal with imbeciles in the public for him. He claimed that he was providing someone with a job, who might not have one otherwise, and that alone was a service to the community. Harry disagreed, but didn't argue his point, and still decided to do any shopping he wanted done for himself. This however was entirely out of character.

"What're you doing?" Harry asked him after the third shop.

"What do you mean?" Severus asked feigning ignorance.

"Why are you keeping me out. Why are we shopping, you hate shopping," Harry pressed on.

"It's our anniversary, we should try to do things out of the norm, and also this doubles as a mini holiday," Severus said nonchalantly.

"Yeah…right," Harry conceded skeptically.

The shops were lovely and Harry picked up something for all of the Weasleys and Hermione while he was there. Severus staying totally in character bought a few heavy tomes from the local bookshop. Harry wasn't sure what they were about, but he was convinced that they were completely boring to anyone who wasn't Severus or possibly Hermione.

Severus wanted to take him to an overly posh restaurant for dinner, but he rejected the offer saying that they were both incredibly underdressed, and that they didn't need to go just because it was their anniversary. He insisted that the food didn't make the date, the people present did. Instead, they found a cute little restaurant that was on the waterfront, and ordered fish and chips and had them out on the little outside patio, while the sun set in the distance. They both drank a little too much and were a little fuzzy, but it really was a magical moment. Harry only wished that they had more free time like this, or rather that Severus did. It felt like Severus was increasingly busy at work, and all he could manage to have was free time, so the balance wasn't really there for either of them. It was nice for everything to stop momentarily and allow them to focus on each other.

After dinner they walked along the waterfront holding hands before they headed home. Harry found himself wishing that everyday involved doing this until they were both so old they couldn't move. Going home to the Malfoy house was almost as magical as the sunset, because in all of his over planning for his party the following night, Draco had the entire grounds lit up with white fairy lights. They ran all along the fences and gates, and they cascaded down over the house and formed a canopy over the backyard. Draco really did know how to do things in style, Harry decided to himself. There were glowing lanterns that illuminated the sidewalks, and the driveway. Harry was especially pleased when he noticed the lights that adorned that balcony outside of their room. He found himself rushing up the stairs, and leaving Severus behind, so that he could take in the entire view from above. He'd honestly never seen anything like it before.

What threw him completely off guard was when he turned around to find Severus kneeling on one knee behind him. What was more surprising was the small box with a ring in it that was open in his hands. Harry froze where he stood and just looked between Severus and the box in complete surprise. He couldn't believe this was happening, this was so unexpected, they hadn't even talked about marriage.

"Harry, let me speak okay?" Severus said and Harry nodded. "I know this is unexpected."

"No kidding," Harry breathed before quickly apologizing.

"I bought this ring after knowing you for only a few weeks. Within those first few weeks I knew that there was no one else for me. I never expected to find anyone like you, and certainly not in the way that we found each other," Severus explained. "What I'm trying to say is that it's only ever going to be you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to have drunk pavement kisses with you, and holidays, I want to do everything there is to do with you. So what I'm asking is: Harry James Potter will you do me the extreme honor of marrying me?"

**A/N: This chapter was sort of on the short side, but I hope you liked it! I'll update again soon, as to not leave you hanging for too long! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter/Call Girl and I'm def not making any money from this.**

The moment the words leave Severus' mouth Harry is frozen to the spot. Staring continuously between the older man and the ring in his hand. He mulled over the entire situation and couldn't quite overcome the initial shock o the moment. This wasn't a decision that Severus would have made lightly, this moment would have been something the man bad been considering for a very long time. Every move the man made was extremely calculated, so Harry asked the first thing that sprung into his mind:

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," Severus confirmed.

"Really?" Harry asked again in shock.

"You don't want to," Severus said in quiet resignation and started to get up.

"No, no wait! Ask me again," he prodded.

"Harry James Potter, will you marry me?" Severus asked once more.

"Yes," he nodded, a warm smile spreading across his lips.

Severus slid the ring onto his outstretched finger before standing up and engulfing him in a warm hug. He couldn't believe that he had just agreed to marry someone, more importantly he has just agreed to marry Severus Snape. He hastily decided that any wedding would have to be a least a year from now. The engagement was one thing, but a hasty wedding was another. If he were a girl the first thing that anyone might have asked was: are you pregnant? It was such a stupid connotation, but it was one that was still very apparent. Since he couldn't be pregnant, there was one other thing that most people would think, that he was marrying Severus for his money. The age difference was of course the tell on that one, but what most people didn't know was that he was in possession of his own secret fortune.

"Earth to Harry," Severus chided lightly pulling him back to the moment.

"Huh?" Harry asked snapping back to the moment.

"Are you happy?" Severus posed the question again.

"Very happy," he confirmed, deciding it didn't matter what anyone else may think.

"I think this calls for a drink," Severus decided and made for the door.

Harry found a seat on one of the large padded couches that occupied the balcony and looked out at the beauty of the grounds. He was so enamored, once again, by the lights that he didn't notice Severus return. Severus poured them both glasses of the champagne that he had nicked from the refrigerator and then he toasted to a bright and happy future with one another. Harry had started to wrap his head around the fact that he was going to be married, and that Severus was going to be his future, but more importantly the man was going to be his present.

After awhile Harry noticed the radio that sat in one corner of the balcony and made his way to it. He turned it on and the soft music started floating out into the night air. He walked back over to where Severus sat and stood before him with a smile and stuck out his hand.

"Ask me to dance," he said playfully.

"There's no dance floor," Severus teased him.

"So what ask me anyway," Harry smiled.

"Would you like to dance?" Severus asked him.

"Yes," Harry grinned and took the man's hand.

Harry laid his head against Severus' chest and swayed to the soft music with the older man. He wasn't sure how long they danced or how much champagne he had, but when he started to nod off against the older man's chest, Severus lifted him with ease and carried him inside and laid him on the bed. The man made quick work of Harry's clothes and left him to sleep in his boxers, before changing and climbing into bed himself. He lazily thought that he could get used to Severus putting him to bed every night.

The next morning Harry woke to an empty bed and yawned loudly and stretched. That's when he caught the glint of the ring on his finger and held it up to examine it. It was really lovely, he had to admit that Severus has remarkable taste. The ring had a platinum band and three square cut diamonds inset into the band. It must have cost the man a pretty penny. He could hear Severus in the shower and rolled over wrapping the soft duvet around him. He felt like a cat lounging in the sun, maybe he could talk Draco into giving him this bed and talk Severus into replacing the one they had now. If the one at home was amazing this one was like sleeping on the finest cloud. He couldn't believe there were beds made that felt this good, he had definitely gained an appreciation for a good bed after escorting and sleeping on a cot in a cupboard for most of his life.

It suddenly hit him that he needed to break the news to everyone, particularly Draco, he groaned aloud at the thought of it. He wasn't sure how the blonde would react and momentarily considered taking the ring off and waiting until they were back in London to break the news. That could potentially backfire and the git would be upset that he had waited so long to tell him. He was going to have to man up and just tell him, and then there was the best man thing, could he have two best men? Was that a thing that was allowed. He didn't think he would be able to choose between Ron and Draco, maybe he could talk Severus into not having any best men at all. It would save him a load of trouble. Then there was Hermione, he knew that she wouldn't mind not being chosen and he could make her a bridesmaid, maybe he could just make them all equal. He shook his head and decided that there was plenty of time to make such decisions later, they hadn't even talked about dates yet. It hadn't even been a full day yet, yes those things were best left for later. The situation at hand was telling everyone.

Severus came out of the bathroom a few minutes afterwards and Harry took in the view. The man had ditched his normal black for khaki trousers and a white button up shirt, he looked like a completely different person. Harry liked it, but at the same time he preferred the man's normal wardrobe of all black.

"What?" Severus asked the corners of his mouth twitching up, hinting at a smile.

"Did you run out of black?" Harry teased from under the duvet.

"It's vacation, I thought I might mix things up a bit. Do you not like it?" Severus asked interestedly.

"Oh no I like it, but I think I prefer the black," Harry grinned broadly.

"And I like you as you are now," Severus said crossing the room to kiss him. "Half naked and in my bed."

"At your service," Harry grinned waggling his eyebrows.

"Yell if you're naked!" Draco yelled before pulling the door open with a hand over his eyes.

"Draco…" Severus admonished him.

"How disappointing," he grinned broadly looking at them both.

"I will you see you downstairs," Severus said looking at Harry and leaving the room.

Oh brilliant, he thought, leave me on my own to tell Draco. Please don't let him freak out, please, he silently pleaded with no one in particular.

"Draco, there's something I need to tell you," he said after a few moments.

"Hm?" Draco said looking up from his phone.

"Severus has asked me to marry him," Harry said bracing himself.

"Oh god, are you pregnant!" Draco exclaimed in mock disdain.

"You're a git," Harry said throwing a pillow at him.

"Let's see it then," Draco prompted and Harry stuck out his hand. "Hm…Uncle Sev did good.""I thought so," Harry agreed admiring the ring himself.

"You're officially off the market," Draco teased him.

Draco might have been brilliant over Severus' proposal, but the rest of the day he was a fucking nightmare. Severus eventually took Harry out for lunch to get away from the nightmare that was his godson. Draco had spent the entire morning rushing around ordering various people around, trying to make sure the final preparations for his party were in order. If there was anything to be said in advance it was that the entire thing was going to cost loads of money and be completely over the top. It was after all the Malfoy way. Severus didn't seem too excited about being forced to attend, but it was his godson's birthday and Harry had practically had to beg him when Severus had insisted that Draco wasn't 7 anymore.

What had frightened Harry most about the whole thing was when Draco had drug him up the stairs to help him choose which outfit was the right one for that night. He had gone ahead and bought 3 different ones, and the two that he didn't choose would more than likely never make it out of his closet. That was Draco, buy loads of clothes and never actually wear them. Harry, now that he had stopped escorting could be seen wearing the same tshirt twice in the same week. Draco noticed these things and reprimanded him often, saying that he'd let himself go now that he had left the business. He had let himself go and to be perfectly honest it felt great. It felt great not to have to worry about shaving everyday, or having to shower if he didn't feel like it. There was a freedom in not having to perfect every aspect of your body for the benefit of someone else.

"Why do you have to be so particular?" Harry accused sliding back onto Draco's bed.

"Why did you have to go and fall in love?" Draco asked smartly.

"It was an accident, and surely nothing could compare to your love affair with your closet," Harry grinned brightly.

"Love is terribly overrated, and is built on shaky ground, whereas the affair I share with my wardrobe is solid and it will last forever," Draco grinned at him.

"You need a boyfriend," Harry laughed.

"Not as long as I have my closet," Draco smirked before disappearing into the bathroom.

A few hours later Harry was finally released from Draco's custody and he went to find Severus. After hunting around the house for awhile he found the man asleep in their bedroom, he almost couldn't help himself and wanted nothing more than to pounce onto the bed. Instead, he opted to crawl across the bed and place a soft kiss on the older man's lips before snuggling in at his side. He could definitely see him and Severus spending afternoons like this for the rest of their lives. It was perfect, and he dared anyone to come in and interrupt it, especially Draco.

"What did you get Draco for his birthday?" Harry asked after awhile.

"What my godson loves the most, money," Severus replied knowingly. "What did you get him?"

"High end sex toys," Harry laughed with Severus scowled. "They're useful for his job and that's what he asked for."

"I don't want to know anymore," Severus said shaking his head.

"Speaking of gifts, I did get you something," Harry said crawling off the bed and sifting through his bag, and then pulling out a small black box."

"I hope you were not planning to ask me to marry you," Severus teased at the sight of the box.

"Not quite," Harry grinned and handed it to him.

Harry had gotten Severus a very expensive watch for his birthday, it was a black Rolex and on the back he had gotten the inscription: _With Love, Harry. _He had debated a very long time with what sort gift to get the man, and he decided that Severus would probably most appreciate a gift that also had a use. Severus' old watch had broken a few months ago and the man had yet to have it repaired or replaced, so he decided that a watch would make a nice gift. He had searched long and hard before he had managed to find the right one. Severus was a very particular man so it would take a very particular watch to match his personality. He had more than likely put too much thought into the whole thing, but all that mattered in the end was that the man liked it.

The man took the watch out of the box and inspected it carefully, turning it over in his hands. Harry watched nervously, and then finally the man slipped it onto his wrist and fastened the latch. This was the only seal of approval that he needed and a bright grin spread out onto his face.

"It's very nice," Severus commented after a moment. "But the only present I needed was you accepting my proposal."

"Well, I didn't know that there was going to be a proposal," Harry scoffed.

"That was my intent."

If nothing else could be said about Draco, it could be said that the git knew how to throw a particularly spectacular party. Harry was standing poolside on his own taking in the entire scene, Severus had retired almost an hour ago leaving him to his own devices. He was certain that Draco had invited everyone he had ever met to this party. The entire grounds were lit up with the white fairy lights and almost everyone there was completely wasted. Draco was up on the balcony on the house yelling loudly about something, and Harry had skillfully been avoiding his drunken advances all night. He didn't mean it, but when he was very drunk Draco got extra touchy feely, and quickly became the biggest flirt in country. So to keep them both out of trouble he made sure to keep at least ten feet between them.

Most of the night Harry had been scouting the party for a boy that might interest Draco. He was determined to show him that a relationship wasn't the end of the world, and he also felt like Draco could use more people in his life since his father had died. Draco knew that if he ever needed to that he could come to Harry, but a best friend and a lover were two different things when it came to things like this. He wanted someone who would be there for Draco and not just because of his fortune, so more than likely someone who was an heir to their own fortune. Just in case, and to eliminate any possibility that the person was interested in Draco for the wrong reasons. The boy he picked for Draco had to be perfect, because Draco was already going to be wary of the entire situation, and if Harry picked some absolute cock up then he wouldn't allow Harry to set him up again, and would more than likely continue his reign as an eternal bachelor. Yes, this all had to be done with special attention.

Harry sat down at the edge of the pool, dipping his legs into the water, and continued his survey of the boys at the party. After a few moments a familiar white haired girl sat down next to him and smiled dreamily. It was the girl from the coffee shop, but what was she doing here in Cornwall, and more importantly what was she doing at Draco Malfoy's party. He was certain that the two weren't friends because if Draco had known someone that odd he would have certainly mentioned it.

"Hello, Harry Potter," she said happily.

"Hello," he smiled back weakly.

"Are you enjoying the party?" She asked dreamily.

"Yeah, it's brilliant," he shrugged. "I didn't know that you knew Draco."

"I don't, he just invited everyone within 50 miles I think."

"Yeah, he would," Harry agreed thoughtfully.

"What are you thinking about Harry Potter?"

"I want to find Draco a boyfriend," he admitted sheepishly.

"You should introduce him to Neville Longbottom," she said pointing lazily to a lean, brown haired boy not far away.

"What do you know about him? The name is a bit much," Harry grinned at her.

"He is single. He's studying horticulture at university. Neville is a really nice person, he used to live down the hall from me and my father," she rambled on. "Oh, and he is the heir to quite a large fortune, but you would never know it. Kind of like you."

"Oh, um…yeah," he blushed.

"Goodbye Harry Potter, and good luck with your search," Luna smiled at him once more before skipping off. "And congratulations on your engagement."

Luna was the strangest person he had ever encountered, he couldn't fathom how she knew the things that she did. She was so unusually perceptive, but she had pointed him in the direction of Neville. Now he needed to get Neville to agree to a date, and he had to trap Draco into going on said date. Draco would be easy enough if he could get Neville to agree. He pulled Neville off to the side, out of Draco's sight and asked him if he would be interested in going out with the blonde. It took some convincing but Neville reluctantly agreed to go and Harry hugged him tightly before he knew was he was doing. After sorting out the day and the time, he headed back up the stairs to spend some much needed time with Severus, their time was running low and the man would be returning to London all too soon.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. I think I actually have what is going to happen to finish off this story and into the sequel. Yeah, there will more than likely be a sequel! Although, it's still a while off, but I thought some of you might like that bit of news. Thanks for reading and reviewing. **


End file.
